Masquerade Love
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: AU. Morgan and Greg meet at the CSI Masquerade Ball and are each mesmerised by the other. When Morgan moves to Las Vegas, she realises that Greg's the mysterious guy from the ball. But will she ever tell him who she really is? Morganders. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade Love**

 **Summary:** _ **Morgan and Greg meet at the CSI Masquerade Ball and are mesmerised by the other. When Morgan moves to Las Vegas, she realises that Greg's the mysterious guy from the ball. But will she ever tell him who she really is?**_

Author's Note: This story is an alternate retelling of Morgan's first meeting with the CSIs and the subsequent events that occur. Hence, the events of "Cello and Goodbye" did not occur, and is AU from Season 12 onwards.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **15 June 7:10am, Las Vegas.**

Thirty-five year old Greg Sanders strode down the long hallway of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, clutching a brown file in his hand. The level 3 CSI was currently heading to the break room for some rest and maybe a snack. He had another two hours ago until the end of shift, but knew that he was going to remain in the Crime Lab for much longer.

Last night, he and fellow CSI Catherine Willows had been sent out to a crime scene at a dark alley. Their evidence collection at the site had taken an hour, and another two more back at the lab. Greg had just sent the evidence to various specialists for further examination. It would take a while, so Greg decided to take a rest before tackling a new day.

The break room was deserted; dayshift wouldn't be in until 8:30am at earliest, and those on the night shift were either out on a case (like his other CSI colleagues Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle and supervisor D.B Russell), or in their own offices. Greg immediately headed to the vending machine and bought a small bottle of apple juice. As he opened the bottle, his eyes roamed the notice board in front of him.

Greg immediately noticed the light blue flyer which stood out from the all the other white sheets of paper. It was a flyer that he had seen plastered all around the notice boards of the Crime Lab for the past two weeks. The Crime Scene Investigators Dinner and Dance.

The dinner and dance had always been a big event every year, allowing CSIs from all over the country to celebrate and rejoice in their achievements (and commemorate significant events or losses). It was always held in the middle of year for December months were often too chilly in the evenings. Greg hadn't gone last year because of personal reasons, but he was attending this year's event. It would be a great reprieve away from work.

This year's dinner and dance was to be held in San Francisco, three days from now. Crime Scene Investigators from states in the western part of United States would attend this event. From what he had heard, most of his colleagues from the crime lab were going too. Greg was certainly looking forward to it.

What made it even more exciting was that it was **masquerade** themed. The organisers of the D and D had apparently decided to spice things up a little. At first, Greg had found the idea to be quite silly, for he knew he was likely going to spend time with his colleagues anyway. Gradually however, he warmed up to the idea of anonymity and bought himself a mask to go with his suit and tie. It was silver, with black diagonal lines going across the mask.

"I hope you're not choosing to back out on the D and D." Suddenly a voice said.

Greg had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that someone else had entered the break room. Turning on his heels, he grinned as he saw his fellow CSI colleague Catherine Willows behind him. The male CSI shook his head. "Just thinking about the D and D in general. Are you sure you're not going to come along? There is still time to change your mind."

Catherine smiled back and shook her head. "Thanks Greg but I'll pass. Lindsey and I are going to have some mother-daughter bonding time." Catherine was a single mother to a young teenage daughter. "Besides, someone needs to be in Vegas to hold down the fort. Crime never stops."

Greg nodded in understanding. Most of them, including Sara, Nick and Hodges, would be travelling to San Francisco for the event. As what Catherine had summed up, crime doesn't stop just because there was an appreciation dinner for CSIs going on in another state.

"But this year's dinner and dance sounds fun." Catherine piped up. "A masquerade. Things would definitely get interesting." She smirked before elbowing Greg playfully. "Maybe you can snag yourself a Cinderella." It was an inside joke. As Greg was already thirty-five, the other CSIs would often encourage him to think about settling down.

 _That would be nice._ Greg thought to himself, picturing himself meeting a beautiful woman he could connect with. _Let's hope for an interesting weekend._ He thought.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, 4.45pm.**

Thirty year old Morgan Brody heaved a sigh of relief as she finished the last line of her report.

"Finally." She murmured to herself. The blonde CSI's gruelling shift had finally came to an end, and she had managed to clear some paperwork on her end. Now, she was just ready to head back home for some rest. Pressing the 'print' button on her laptop, Morgan begin to pack her things while waiting for the report.

After she had dropped off the report to her supervisor, Morgan walked down the hallway of the Los Angeles' Crime Lab. Turning left, she knocked on the door to an office. "Come in." Came a female voice from within the room.

"Hey Emma. Ready to go?" Morgan stuck her head in and smiled at its' occupant. A woman about the same age as Morgan, long titan hair tied in a ponytail, sat by the desk. She was apparently working on analysing the DNA from a blood sample.

"Hey Morgan. You done already? I might need to pull an extra hour though. Our department is… swamped." Emma turned around and smiled apologetically at her friend. Morgan tsked, and entered the room fully.

"Another extra hour? Don't overwork yourself Em. Think about the little one." Morgan looked pointedly at her friend. Unconsciously, Emma's hand moved to rub circles on her bulging belly. Emma was slightly over eight months pregnant, so Morgan was very concerned about her friend's state of being. Besides, the CSI had promised Emma's husband Dave to keep an eye out for the pregnant lady.

"I know I know Morgan…But I'll be leaving in two weeks, which will just cause us to be short-staffed AND swamped." The mother-to-be explained, giving Morgan her best puppy dog eyes.

Morgan sighed. "Dave will have my head when he knows I let you work the extra hour. " She looked pointedly at her friend. "Maybe you shouldn't go for the CSI Dinner and Dance this weekend, you should rest."

There was an immediate groan of protest from Emma. "Not you too. Dave's been questioning my decision to go for the D and D. It's going to be my last D and D with you guys; I have to attend." Emma was going to officially leave the LA CSI team in two days in favour of a more normal life once her baby was born. Hence, she was adamant on attending the CSI Dinner and Dance which would be held in San Francisco over the weekend, much to the worry of her husband Dave.

"Besides, I've got you and Spence to watch over me during the D and D. It'll be fine." Dave had enlisted the assistance of Morgan and another lab technician Spencer to be Emma's guardians during the event.

"If you say so…" Morgan trailed off, but she was still slightly worried for her friend.

"I know my body best Morgan." Emma insisted. "Now…Give me one more hour?" She pleaded.

Morgan sighed once more. "One more hour." She repeated, raising one finger in emphasis. "No more than that. I'll be in the break room."

"You're the best Morgan." Emma said with a grin, already getting back to her work.

"You're treating me lunch tomorrow." Was Morgan's reply as she shut the door behind her, shaking her head. Her friend was such a workaholic, and also had so much consideration for others too. The blonde CSI was going to miss her redhead buddy when she officially leave the team.

Striding down the hallway once more, Morgan's thoughts turned to the Dinner and Dance event that weekend. She had managed to find some time earlier that week to rent a formal evening dress and a mask for the event.

Yes, a mask. This year's theme was Masquerade.

Morgan had been going for the past few Dinner and Dances, and she enjoyed interacting with other CSIs from different states near the West Coast. This year's event shall be more interesting with the added anonymity that came with a masquerade.

Then again, it was likely that she would be staying close to Emma's side during the party, not that she minded much. She was already planning to keep an eye out for her really pregnant friend during the event whether or not Emma's husband Dave requested her to do so.

Unconsciously, Morgan let out a sigh. Emma was about the same age as her, but yet was already going to start a family. _When will I find the one for me?_ Morgan thought glumly. Her previous two relationships had been wrong for her, and she yearned to find someone who understood her.

Seeing Emma (and some of her other colleagues) happily in love made her envious on occasion. She knew that love couldn't be forced, but she couldn't help wonder if there was something wrong with her, that caused her still single state.

 _I want someone who understands the nature of the CSI job, someone who's kind, considerate and loves me for me._

Little did she know, fate had a magical chanced encounter in stored for her at the dinner and dance that upcoming weekend.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **So here's my new Morganders story! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Updates for this will be slow though. I have an internship coming up so that will be taking up a large bulk of my time. But I will try to post as frequently as I can!**

 **Leave a review if you have any feedback** **I'm always open to constructive criticism. ^^**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely comments for the first chapter! I appreciate everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter 2!**

 **Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

 _18 June, San Francisco, 5pm_

Taking into account Emma's advanced stage of pregnancy, Morgan and a few other colleagues had chosen to drive to San Francisco for the Dinner and Dance event. They had just checked into the four star hotel, which they would all be staying for one night. Morgan and Emma would be sharing a room.

Currently, the two ladies were taking a short breather before preparing themselves for the D and D that would commence at 7pm sharp.

"Yes Dave. I'm fine." Emma reassured her husband over the phone, lying on the bed. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, the expectant mother shared a look with Morgan. "I'm resting on the bed now….Yes, I know…I won't overdo it, don't worry. Just go and enjoy your weekend off with the guys….Call you later…Love you, bye."

Emma flung her phone "Ugh." She groaned. "I love him, but he's just too overprotective."

Morgan sat up from her single bed. "Well, I can't blame him. You're nearly due…"

"I know…But I can take care of myself." Emma insisted, one hand on her swollen belly.

"He's just worried Em."

"Enough about him." The redhead decided, sitting up. "You haven't shown me your dress and mask yet! I'll get mine."

Morgan smiled gently and complied with her friend's request. Going over to her little suitcase, the CSI gingerly removed the gown she had rented just for the occasion. It was still neatly folded and placed in a plastic bag.

"Wow, that's looks beautiful Morgan." Emma breathed as Morgan unfolded the dress for her friend to admire. The gown was aqua, high-waist and sleeveless. Sequins had been embroidered, outlining the bust area and the neckline. The rest of the dress flowed down in a simple style. Morgan had paired the dress with an aquamarine mask dusted with golden glitter that covered the top half of her face. With a blue feather on one side of the mask the same shade as the gown, the mask complemented the dress perfectly.

"This style really suits you. Simple and cute." Emma added, nodding her head in approval. "The men will go ga-ga over you." She declared with a twinkle in her eye.

The blonde CSI laughed, secretly wishing that was the case.

"What about your dress Em?"

Emma had chosen a baby pink dress of flowy material so that it was more comfortable for her. Flowers were stitched along the waistline and the sleeves to give the gown a very feminine appearance. For the mask, Emma had bought a golden one which matched the flats that she was going to wear.

"Beautiful." Morgan told her friend. "You and the little one certainly will be the belle of the ball."

"I hope not." Was her friend's reply. "Otherwise Dave might get jealous." The two women giggled.

* * *

 _18 June, San Francisco, 5:30pm._

Greg, Nick and Sara had all decided to fly to San Francisco. The latter had hopped on an earlier flight so that she could visit her mother first. Sara told them that she would meet everyone directly at the dinner and dance. D.B and some of the other people from the Las Vegas Crime Lab on the other hand, were going to drive up. Hence, Nick and Greg checked in together. Both of them had their own individual rooms at the hotel of which they would be staying a night for.

"What are you going to do to kill time?" Nick asked curiously as they took the elevator to the eighth floor.

The dinner and dance would only commence at 7pm, so there was at least another 50 minutes before either men had to prepare.

Greg thought about it for a moment. "I think I'll just take a walk around the areas nearby. What do you intend to do?"

"Catch up on some sleep." Nick's reply was immediate, knowing that he was spotting some serious dark eye circles. "Besides, if I'm lucky tonight, I doubt I'll hardly get any sleep." He smirked and winked at Greg, who chortled with laughter.

"Another CSI? Really?" Greg raised his brows at his friend. There was a chance that their paths would cross once again should Nick get lucky with another CSI.

"You'll never know." Nick shrugged, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Greg that his friend was kidding. Despite the innuendo, Greg knew that Nick was one that took relationships seriously, and was unlikely to have a one night stand. Greg might have considered such propositions back in the past, but he had matured now. What he now yearned for was a long-termed, committed relationship with a like-minded individual.

"Well, enjoy your nap Nick. We'll meet an hour from now to head over to the D and D?" The pair had reached the door to their rooms which were opposite the other.

"Sure." Nick answered, and disappeared into the room.

Greg quickly unpacked his things, before setting off for a short stroll. The hotel was a little fancier, so it had a little garden at the back, isolated from the main road. Slowing his pace to a stroll, Greg took in the beauty of the garden. The beauty of the trees and the colourful flowers all around, gave the little garden an atmosphere of serenity. Hardly anyone was around, so Greg ambled slowly, relishing in the peaceful, quiet haven.

He looked up to glance at the hotel he was staying at, marvelling at how high the building was: fifteen stories. At that moment, laughter caught his attention. Greg turned his head, noticing for the first time two women standing at the balcony of their third storey room.

The first lady had a head of red hair, an intriguing hair colour. However, it was the second woman that really took Greg's breath away.

From a distance, Greg couldn't really see much of her features, but she was a blonde. She had rested her head in the palm of her hand, her elbow on the railing of the balcony. She was staring into the distance with a serene look on her face. Greg didn't know why, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. There was something...interesting and refreshing about this woman, and he felt drawn towards her. _I wonder if she's a member of CSI too…Maybe I'll get to see her tonight._

He continued to observe as the two woman chattered. His heart fluttered when the blonde woman giggled at something her friend said. This went on for a moment longer before he drew himself out of his stupor.

 _I must be going crazy!_ Ignoring the pull he felt towards the blonde beauty, Greg quickly scuttled away. He didn't want to look like a stalker should either of the two women spot him.

Saying a silent prayer for the beautiful woman on the balcony, Greg headed back to his room to prepare for the ball.

* * *

 _San Francisco, 6:30pm._

"Em? Are you ready?" Morgan called out, slipping on her golden heels to complete her look.

"Just a moment!" Emma answered as she emerged from the bathroom. Morgan gave friend a glance of approval. "Looking good!"

"Right back at cha!" Emma smiled when she saw how beautiful Morgan was. She had helped to do the CSI's hair up into an elegant up-do twist. The aqua coloured dress emphasized Morgan's curves perfectly, and the make-up was on point. Completing her look was a simple necklace with three charms shaped like stars, and the silvery heels.

Morgan beamed, loving how Emma's flowy dress highlighted her pregnancy well. "Pictures!" Emma squealed, wearing her mask and motioning her friend to wear hers. Both hers and Morgan's masks had a ribbon at the back to secure the mask in place. The duo took a couple of pictures, before they left the room to meet up with their other friends.

The Dinner and Dance event took place at the ballroom of the hotel at the ground floor, and Morgan had arranged to meet their friends just outside the ballroom. The hallway was already rather crowded, with many other CSIs and lab technicians milling around, presumably waiting for friends. Morgan and Emma admired the many colourful gowns and smart looking suits people had adorned themselves in for the event.

Despite the masks, Morgan and Emma spotted their colleagues from the Las Angeles Crime Lab quickly. Spencer's lean and tall frame was hard to miss, as with another CSI from the dayshift named Max. Greetings were exchanged, and Emma insisted more photographs to be taken.

"I want something to remember you guys by." Emma said sadly. She was leaving the team for good in two weeks.

"Oh Emma…Don't worry. We can always meet up." Max told the expectant mother. Morgan and Spencer agreed wholeheartedly.

"Keep your chin up Em. This is going to be a fun evening." Morgan declared, excitement brimming within her.

The group of four queued up to enter the ballroom as an attendant checked their passes. As it WAS an event for CSIs, security was rather tight that evening.

"Wow…."Emma gasped as she took in their surroundings the moment they entered.

"Tell me about it." Spencer added, clearly impressed with the grandeur of the room.

For starters, the room was huge. A few sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in soft glows of light. Four French doors lead out to the balconies on both sides of the room, bouquets of flowers hanging from the door handles.

As the Dinner and Dance was buffet style this year, three buffet tables were spread across the entire room. Round tables with fancy table-cloths occupied the majority of the room, with a space at the front for dancing and socialising. A band played soothing tunes on the stage.

All in all, the room looked very grand.

Over two hundred people had been invited for the event, and by Morgan's judgement, almost all had arrived. The ballroom was filled with chatter as individuals mingled around.

"I'll go get us some starters first." Max volunteered. "Why don't you guys go and find a seat?"

Spencer offered to help Max, so the two ladies ambled over to a nearby table. An attendant came by, carrying a tray of beverages.

"Fruit punch please." Morgan said, smiling at the waitress.

"Orange juice for me thank you." Emma said. She was conscious not to consume any alcohol ever since she had gotten pregnant.

At 7pm on the dot, a man, dressed in a black suit, went on stage towards the microphone. He introduced himself as Felix Wegner, the director of the San Francisco Crime Lab.

"Welcome everyone, to this year's annual CSI Dinner and Dance!" Cheers and applause filled the room. Morgan beamed and clapped along. "This year, we decided to spice things up so as to create more opportunities for interaction, and also a little bit of fun." He gestured to the black mask he was wearing.

"Tonight's event is quite free and easy, so do take the time to interact with the other partygoers: CSIs from all around the West Coast area from Washington, even up till Las Vegas! The dance floor will be open to anyone as well. Feel free to get food from our buffet table, which will be replenished, don't worry." Several people chuckled at that comment.

"Thank you all so much for helping in the quest of obtaining justice for the citizens, and for all of your unwavering support and dedication. I hope you'll enjoy tonight's Dinner and Dance. Thank you." Felix Wegner smiled and bowed, just as the live band started to play some jazz tunes.

"Let us eat first." After the director's speech, Max and Spencer came back with four bowls of hot soup and some garlic bread as appetisers.

"Smells wonderful! Let's eat!" Emma agreed.

* * *

Across the ballroom, Nick and Greg too, had gotten some food from the buffet table. The members of the Las Vegas Crime Lab were all seated together around a round table. Apart from Nick and Greg, D.B Russell, Hodges, and a few other female members of the Crime Lab had made the trip down to San Francisco.

"Quite a brilliant idea, to have a buffet table. It enables better mingling between people." D.B commented. The night shift supervisor observed the party-goers around him. Due to the more informal nature of the Dinner and Dance this year, CSIs could flutter between table to table while eating, instead of confined to a table for a full course meal.

Greg had to agree with D.B's statement as he sipped on his glass of fruit punch. The atmosphere was lively and warm, unlike when he had attended the D and D two years prior.

At that moment, Sara joined the group, having came from her mother's home in another part of San Francisco. The ebony haired CSI was decked in black from head to toe; even her mask was black.

"Hey Sara." Greg waved at his colleague and grinned at her. "You look nice." Sara certainly looked stunning in that black gown. He did have a crush on Sara once, but that was a long time ago. Now, Sara was just a really good friend to him, as with all the other members of the Crime Lab. They were like one big family.

"How's your mother doing Sara?" Nick asked, as he finished the food he had gotten from the buffet table.

"She's doing fine, thanks for asking Nick." Sara smiled. "The ambiance is really cool."

"Yeah. We were saying the same thing just now." Nick commented, his dark eyes sparkling beneath the black mask he was wearing.

Some time passed. The members of the Las Vegas Crime Lab spent it chatting, relaxing, eating and milling around. It was a relief to be able to let their hair down for the evening.

 _I really needed this,_ reflected Greg, sitting back in his chair. His life recently had just been all about case after case after case. Taking a breather certainly helped him. Greg surveyed his colleagues. D.B had left the table and was in deep conversation with one of his old time friends. Nick and Sara were chatting with some of the day shift crew, while Hodges had taken to the dance floor with another technician.

 _The food was satisfying too._ Greg thought lazily, half listening to what Nick and Sara were saying. He was so full that he thought he was going to burst soon.

"Wanna dance Sara?" Nick smiled boyishly at the dark haired female, offering his hand to her. The music had turned more upbeat and younger pairs flocked to the dance floor.

Sara grinned back in return and placed her hand on Nick's outstretched palm. "Sure." She turned to Greg. "You coming?"

Greg shook his head, standing up. "You guys go ahead, I think I'll go and take a short stroll or something. I'm stuffed." He declared, waving his friends towards the direction of the dance floor. Watching Nick and Sara join Hodges and the others, Greg smiled to himself, before walking to the French doors to catch some air.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like how it's coming along! They're going to meet soon, don't worry. Haha. Shout out to the anonymous reviewers Kristen and Argentos! I wasn't able to reply to your reviews but thank you so much for your reviews nonetheless! They make my day!**

 **Have a great day everyone!**

 **-TrixieNancy124.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Let's go and dance!" Emma declared, hearing the music change from a funky jazz tune to a more upbeat one.

The group of Los Angeles Crime Lab members had already finished eating, and were just kicking back and relaxing. Morgan, Emma, Max, Spencer and some of their associates were sharing some thoughts on interesting cases when Emma made that proposition.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Morgan asked her friend immediately, glancing at her friend's round belly.

Emma sighed softly. "Yes, I'm fine, and so is little person." She said confidently. Seeing Morgan and Spencer trading uncertain looks, the pregnant DNA specialist tried to persuade them.

"Dancing during pregnancy is completely okay. My gynaecologist told me that it can help improve blood circulation and relief muscle ache." Emma explained. "I know my body best guys." She added.

"Okay. But we're coming with." Max, who had been talking to a female CSI from San Diego, overheard their conversation. His conversation partner was very easy-going and nodded her head too.

"Yep." Morgan chimed in. "But if you feel unwell or tired let us know immediately." She stressed on the last word, helping her friend get up on her feet.

"I know, I know…Thanks guys. Now come on, let's go!" Emma led her friends over to the dance floor, her eyes shining.

The group of CSIs did their own free-style kind of dancing, grooving to the music. Even if so, Morgan kept a careful watch over her friend. Emma was really enjoying herself, bobbing her head in time with the beat, moving her arms and swaying around. Morgan beamed fondly at her friend.

Then came the Brazilian style music, with the beat of the bongos and tambourine. Someone cried out 'Conga Line!' and then a snake like line formed, circling around the room. Not wanting to be left out, Morgan, Emma and their friends joined in too, their hands gripped the shoulders of the person in front of them.

Feet moved in time to the regular conga beat. Those who chose to sit out from the dance clapped along to the music, enjoying the moment. The line circled around the perimeter of the room, snaking between the round tables, before ending back on the dance floor. Rousing cheers came as the line broke.

The notes of the cheerful music faded away, and a slower, more sentimental song echoed through the room. Spencer whisked Emma away for a dance, while Max and his lady friend paired up too. Morgan found herself without a partner.

She was about to leave the dance floor, when a random male in a blue suit asked her to dance. Surprised (and a little pleased), Morgan accepted the dance. She didn't read too much into the dance, spotting a gold ring on the man's left hand. It was just one of those things done in the heat of a moment, especially after that upbeat conga. Instead, Morgan relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the music instead.

At the end of the dance, she broke away from her partner and excused herself with a smile. She needed a break. Stepping away from the dance floor, Morgan noted that Spencer had escorted Emma off the dance floor and were heading for the drink's table.

Spencer could be trusted to watch over Emma.

Morgan slipped away for a breather. As she headed towards the French doors, her eyes met Max's, and she gestured with her arms where she was going. Max gave a curt nod of understanding.

Pushing the oak door open, Morgan stepped out onto the balcony. The warm summer night air hit her immediately, but it was a welcoming change from the air-conditioning, and the people filled room. She closed the door behind her, leaving just a crack for some light to seep through the otherwise opaque door.

Away from the chatter and music, Morgan closed her eyes. The sounds from the party seemed so far away; she was surrounded by the sound of the night air, as well as crickets which inhabited the environment. She took a few deep breaths before staring out far into the distance. From her position, she could see the hotel's garden right in front of her, then the main road further back.

She sighed in contentment.

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" Suddenly, a voice spoke, shattering the peaceful moment.

Morgan gasped and spun around immediately. One of her hand flew to her mouth, while the other came up to her chest near her heart.

The stranger stepped out from the shadows, his hands turned up in an 'I surrender' pose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you knew you weren't alone." He said in a pleasant baritone voice.

Morgan relaxed her shoulders and attempted to calm her racing heart. "It's alright. I wasn't exactly paying attention to my surroundings." She answered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy…I'll just be going…" Morgan trailed off, already heading towards the door.

A hand grab her wrist. "No it's alright…stay." She looked into his dark eyes. "There is enough room on this balcony for two." He smiled at her. "That is if…you don't mind of course."

Morgan beamed back shyly. "Of course not." She returned to her place at the railing, and the mysterious stranger joined her.

As they lapsed into a comfortable silence, Morgan fully appraised the man at the corner of her eye. He was almost a head taller than her, despite the fact that she was in heels. By her estimation, he appeared to be in his early to mid-thirties, although she couldn't be completely sure because of the dim lighting. He had a head of dark brown hair and a rather square shaped face. She knew his eyes were dark in colour too. He was dressed in a typical black suit, shoes and a tie, well-tailored to his lean physique. His mask however, was silver, with diagonal black lines.

To sum it up, her companion was well groomed, and appeared to carry himself well. Morgan would even admit that he was good-looking.

"How's your evening been?" He asked out of the blue.

"It's been good so far I guess. This year's D and D is a little bit different compared to the other years, but I like it this way. It's more informal, and opens more room for interaction and learning from others. How has yours been?"

"Same. The food's fantastic." He patted his stomach thoughtfully. "Had a little too much to eat, that's why I came out for a breather."

She laughed at his response, and agreed wholeheartedly with him. The food _was_ good. The planning commitee had really outdone themselves.

* * *

Her laugh was genuine, and sweet sounding. Greg found himself grinning as he watched his companion laugh.

He had been intrigued by her the moment she stepped out onto the balcony. With her long blonde hair done up, and decked in a beautiful aqua shade gown, she looked like a princess. He had stepped closer to the shadows, not wanting to disturb her. As she leaned against the railing, Greg suddenly noticed the parallels between the woman he had seen earlier on the balcony, and this lady in front of him. _Could this be the same woman?_ He thought to himself. However, he knew that the chances of that were slim. There were over three hundred guests here at tonight's dinner and dance, and perhaps another fifty non-CSIs staying at the hotel. It couldn't be the same person.

She was beautiful, and Greg wanted to get to know her better. The masquerade had provided them all with the power of anonymity, and he used it to his advantage. If her personality didn't match up with what he perceived, then there would be no hard feelings.

Hence, he took a chance, and had spoken to her.

"I just needed some air." She answered, filling the silence. "I mean, the party is great and all…"

"I understand." Greg answered with a nod. Bright grey eyes met dark brown ones. "Just need a moment away from the crowd."

"Yeah." She echoed.

"Are you a CSI? Or a lab tech?"

"CSI." She turned to face him fully. "What about you?" Curiosity was painted all over her features as she studied him.

"A CSI too." He answered.

"I guess first impressions may be wrong. I had you pegged as a lab tech kind of guy to be honest." She looked sheepish.

"Well…You might not be wrong there. I WAS once a DNA Specialist. Once was." He explained.

"Wow….DNA Specialist turned CSI? That's pretty impressive." She commented, admiration in her eyes. "You must have been in this trade for quite long then…" She mused.

"Joined the lab fresh out of college." He said.

"Ahh I see…"

They didn't say anything for a while. Greg wanted to know more about her. She was proving to be very pleasant company, even though they were just talking about general topics. Suddenly feeling as if he was being watched, Greg turned his head to face the woman he was talking to. Instantly, her bright eyes looked away, and she lowered her gaze.

 _Gotcha._ He thought to himself in triumph. She was checking him out. He had to fight hard to stop a Cheshire grin from filling his face. He hoped that she was getting good vibes from him.

Greg wouldn't admit it, but he was appraising her too.

Taking a deep breath, he posed his next question.

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter?" The reply was immediate and a little bit rough, which kind of startled Greg a little.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Morgan apologised. She had seen how her reply had hurt her companion's feelings. "It's just that…Isn't the purpose of the masquerade to be for anonymity? Is it so bad to just be two strangers talking to one another?" She tried to put her thoughts in words.

"It's not that I don't trust you…It's just that…" She sighed, looking at anywhere but his face. "It's kind of the magic of the moment you know? Of being anonymous, a nameless face in an ocean of people from all around. This may sound strange…But I can be my true self, instead of being what society forces us to be… Who knows, maybe we've heard of one another, and I don't want that to distort our judgement of the other."

She was rambling. Morgan was surprised to hear her voice thick with emotion. She wasn't normally the kind to wear her heart on her sleeve.

 _What is this man doing to me?_

He took a step forward, such that he was close enough to touch her. "It's alright." He whispered. "I understand."

"Thank you." She said shakily, finally gathering enough courage to look at him in the eye. His dark brown eyes were filled with concern, and provided her with silent comfort. "I promise I'll tell you my name by the end of tonight, if you still wanna know. You seem like a great guy." She gave him a small smile.

"I look forward to it." He replied with a grin of his own. "You have a wonderful personality too. So now, tell me mystery woman," she giggled at the term he used, "what did you major in college?"

The duo chatted for a while longer, dwelling deeper and deeper into each other's lives. They found out that they both majored in Chemistry back in college, both enjoyed reading mystery novels in their free time, and also had a soft spot for Chinese food. Despite their similarities, their opinions on certain matters differed, and they also had a brief chat about that.

There were no awkward silences, chatting with each other felt almost natural.

Out of respect for her wish for privacy, he never did ask anything that pertained to the personal life of her. Where they were from, what college they attended, what they were specialising in…All those subjects never came up.

Morgan was enjoying herself. The man before her was an interesting character indeed, and also very understanding. She was surprised to see that they had talked for almost thirty minutes. _I should probably get back to Emma._ She thought guiltily. All thoughts of her pregnant friend had left her while she conversed with the mystery man.

"I should go…sorry. My friends would be wondering where I am…" She told him apologically.

He was subdued and quiet for a bit, but then moved to the oak door. He pushed it open a little bit more so that the strains of music coming from inside was clearer.

It was a romantic, slow song.

Her breath hitched as he approached her, holding his hand out.

"Dance with me? Before you go?" He asked, dark eyes shining.

Morgan smiled shyly and nodded, placing her small hand in his larger, coarser one.

" _ **And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced…**_ _ **"**_

They swayed to the music, his right hand on her hip, her left hand on his shoulder. Their other hands were clasped together. Morgan felt on cloud nine.

She looked into his eyes, drowning in the depth of his orbs. Her heart was pumping wildly.

 _What is this I'm feeling? Does he feel it too?_

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Greg?" At the corner of the dance floor, Nick approached Sara. The male CSI had two drinks in his hand, and he handed one to Sara.

Wordlessly, Sara gestured to the half-opened French doors nearby, a mysterious smile toying her features. "Careful not to disturb them." She caution.

Curious now as to what Sara meant, Nick took a peak through the crack. The light from the ballroom had spilled onto the balcony, shining on two figures. Nick raised his eyebrows when he noted a male (which was clearly Greg), and an unknown female, slow dancing to the music. Add in the whole masquerade theme, and it was like a scene from Cinderella.

Neither of them noticed Nick, for they only had eyes for the other.

 _Good catch Greggo. Good for you._ Nick grinned. The ex-quarterback retreated away slowly to give them their privacy.

* * *

As he held her close, Greg felt a ton of emotions coursing through him. After getting to know this mystery woman better, he felt even more attracted to her.

 _Does she feel what I'm feeling?_

Out on the balcony, away from the rest of the world, two hearts connected. But each were too shy to take another step forward.

The ending notes of the song faded away, and their dancing slowed to a stop. Reluctantly, Morgan stepped away from the man, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Thank you, for the dance." She whispered.

He said nothing, only looked at her meaningfully. Slowly, he reached his hands up to the back of his head, and undid the knot holding the mask in place. Morgan gasped under her breath as he pulled the mask away, revealing his full facial features.

Morgan took in the sight of the man that had entranced her. The large brown eyes looking fondly at her, the high bridge of his nose, and his forehead. He was really really good looking.

She knew that he was waiting for her to show her features. Keeping her eyes locked with his, her hands found the knot at the back of her head.

Morgan was just about to pull the knot loose, when a scream came from within the ballroom.

* * *

 **That's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! More Morgander moments to come in the later chapters. :)**

 **Thank you so much for the continual support! I'll love to hear any comments or feedback if you have any!**

 **Have a pleasant week!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**

 **Song: We Danced (Brad Paisley)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

At that scream, Morgan paused in motion. The sound was unmistakably female, and came from inside the ballroom. Her concerned look mimicked that of the handsome man in front of her. He gave her an almost unperceivable nod.

Together, the pair opened the French doors and looked in. A crowd had gathered around one of the dinner tables, making it nearly impossible to see what was the commotion about.

"EMMA!"

Amidst all the murmuring, one strong male voice echoed out.

 _That was Spencer's voice._ Her mind registered.

 _Oh god. Emma…_

"Em? EMMA!" Completely forgetting about the man at the balcony, Morgan picked up the bottom of the gown and dashed over to the crowd. Morgan fought her way into the centre.

What she saw nearly made her heart crumble.

Emma, her good friend Emma, was seated on a chair. She was clutching her pregnant stomach, a pained expression on her face. Her face was pale, and her breathing came hard. Supporting her with his body weight, was Spencer, trying to console her.

"Emma. Oh god…" Morgan was by her friend's side in seconds, clutching her hand. "What's wrong?"

"It…hurts." She moaned, her hands on her stomach.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie. It's gonna be okay." Morgan murmured. Working swiftly, the CSI took off her friend's masquerade mask, and supported her on the other side.

"Morgan…" Spencer whispered. Morgan raised her head to look at her other friend, who was looking downwards with dread. She followed his gaze to the pale pink skirt of Emma's gown.

Blood.

The two friends shared a panicked look. "We need to get her to the hospital! Someone call for an ambulance!" Morgan cried out.

"Already did." Max suddenly joined them. They'll be here in ten minutes." The broad shouldered CSI turned to the crowd. "Can we all give her some air please!"

The partygoers compiled, and moved away so that it wasn't so congested around the pregnant lady.

"You'll be okay Em. Hang in there." Max said, determination laced in his features.

"M…" Emma whispered, clinging onto Morgan's hand for dear life. "It's too soon…" Morgan knew exactly what Emma was talking about. The DNA technician was only slightly over eight months pregnant. She couldn't be in labour. She just couldn't.

"I know sweetie…It's gonna be okay. The ambulance will be here in ten minutes. Hang in there." She encouraged her friend.

"Get her to take deep breaths. Focus on her breathing. She might go into shock." Suddenly, there was another woman, slightly older, next to Morgan.

Already at a loss of what to do, Morgan could only nod, and repeated those instructions to Emma.

By then, Emma was sweating, her face very pale. She had a hand protectively around her rounded belly and her breathing was laboured. Morgan refused to think of the worse, and focused her attention on consoling her friend.

It seemed like an eternity, but was really only another ten minutes, before she heard the wailing of the sirens.

Then, everything happened so quickly. Paramedics swamped into the room, replacing Morgan and Spencer's place next to their friend. Emma was lifted onto an emergency stretcher that had wheels.

"I'll go with her. Call Dave. We'll meet you at the hospital." Morgan told Spencer, who nodded numbly. Gripping her friend's hand, Morgan continued to whisper reassuring words to Emma, while she followed the paramedics into the ambulance.

* * *

The mystery lady was going to remove her mask, but that ear-piercing scream had stopped her from doing so.

They had shared a look, and knew that it wasn't the right time. Hoping that whatever had happened wasn't anything serious, Greg had flung the French door open.

"Emma!" On hearing that name, it seemed like a switch had been activated for the anonymous woman by his side. She had rushed over to the centre of the commotion immediately, and Greg followed.

By the time he had fought his way to get a decent view, he saw his mystery woman kneeling on the floor, gripping the hand of a pregnant lady. The expecting mother's face was contorted in pain, and she was being consoled by her friend.

Greg's face paled when he noticed the red stains on the skirt of the gown. Blood. The mystery woman and her male friend apparently saw it as well, for she cried out for someone to call for an ambulance.

The partygoers stood awkwardly to one side, not knowing what to do. They were helpless in such a situation like this.

At that moment, a random male's voice declared. "Someone help me push the tables away!We should clear a path for the paramedics." Greg was on the move in an instant, going over to the man's side. Together, the two of them began to relocate the chairs against the walls. Greg's actions seem to have sparked a chain reaction. Almost all the CSIs followed Greg's lead, and the partygoers helped to clear the obstacles between the expectant mother and the doorway.

"Here, let me help you with that buddy." Just as Greg was struggling to move the table, Nick appeared next to him. Greg sent him a grateful look, and between them, they carried the table.

Just a short while after they were done, the paramedics arrived. The expectant mother was loaded onto a wheelable stretcher, and was in good hands. Greg situated himself near the doorway, his eyes moving back and forth between the mystery woman and the pregnant lady on the stretcher.

His mystery lady was clearly a good friend to the expectant mother. Despite the flurry of activity, her mask was still on, although Greg could see frown lines visible on his forehead. From his place by the door, he heard her tell her friend to contact Dave (whom he assumed was the expectant mother's husband).

"It'll be okay Em. It'll be okay…" She took her place next to her friend once more, clasping her hand reassuringly. She kept repeating the same phrase over and over again, as the paramedics pushed the stretcher into the ambulance.

Greg watched while the mystery woman climbed into the ambulance after her friend, completely oblivious to the surroundings. The ambulance sped away into the night.

Although he understood that this was an emergency, Greg couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't get to see what was under the mask of his mystery woman.

* * *

 **San Francisco, 12.15am, Hospital.**

"I got here as fast as I could." Dave murmured to his wife.

Three hours after the incident at the ballroom, Emma had been admitted to the hospital. Still in their fancy clothing, Morgan, Spencer and Max stood guard around their friend's bedside. Emma's husband Dave had caught the first flight out to San Francisco after getting the news from Max. Now, the three friends watched the tender reunion between Emma and her husband.

Everyone was relieved that mother and child were alright.

"What did the doctor say?" The ebony haired newcomer turned to his wife's companions.

"The doctor said that the baby didn't have enough oxygen, that Em probably tired herself out just now at the D and D." Spencer supplied.

"He's keeping her for observation for a night or two, depending on Em's blood pressure. Then he said she might have to be put on bedrest when you get back to LA." Morgan added.

Dave nodded, caressing his wife's swollen belly gently.

"I'm sorry Dave…"Emma told him. "I should have listened…I nearly lost our baby."

"It isn't your fault sweetheart. What matters most is that you both are alright." Dave answered in understanding, giving his wife a hug.

"Dave's right Em. Don't blame yourself for it. No one expected such a thing to occur." Morgan said with a small smile.

"Thanks guys…For everything." Emma glanced at each of her friends in turn gratefully. Dave expressed his thanks as well.

"It's very late, why don't you three go back to the hotel and get some sleep? I can take it from here."

The three friends shared a look. They decided that they should go and give the couple some privacy. "We'll be back tomorrow before we head back to LA." Max declared. The trio still had to work on Monday, so had to go back to LA the next day, despite what had transpired.

"I'll bring your stuff up too." Morgan smiled. "Get some rest Em. See you tomorrow." She gave her friend a quick hug, while Max and Spencer patted Dave on the shoulder. With a final wave, the three CSIs left.

They ambled slowly down to the carpark where Max had parked. "What an evening…" Spencer muttered, sinking into the passenger's seat.

"I'm just glad that Em's alright." Max piped up. Morgan settled herself in the backseat, just as Max started the car engine.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's get back to the hotel for some rest."

As the trio of CSIs from Los Angeles travelled back to the hotel, Morgan allowed herself to reflect on the events that evening.

Emma had certainly gave them all a bad scare, but she was grateful that her friend was going to be okay. _I should have been there with her._ Morgan chided herself. She had told herself that she was going to be Emma's 'guardian' for the night, and looked what happened? Some friend she was.

She had went and talked to a handsome stranger on the balcony for almost forty minutes, with no knowledge of what her best friend was doing during that period.

 _Oh god…the guy on the balcony!_

In the chaos surrounding Emma's pregnancy pains, she had completely forgotten about the handsome stranger she had talked to on the balcony. Morgan groaned out loud, digging through her purse until she found her mask. She had only taken it off at the hospital, she was sure of it. So, he had no clue how she truly looked like.

 _He showed me who he was, and I just left him like that!_ Morgan felt really disappointed with herself. _I just left him there, with no explanation or anything…_ An image of the dark haired, brown eye man popped up in her mind.

The first part of the evening had been magical, almost as if it was a dream. He was so sweet, sincere, understanding and enchanting. Morgan thought about the dance that they shared, and a small smile came onto her face. Their hands had moulded perfectly together, and it was as if nothing else mattered during that moment.

Morgan had never felt such an intense attraction to a man she had just met. _I have to see him again, have to keep to my end of the bargain…To tell him who I am…._

With a start, Morgan realised that she didn't know his name. She didn't even know where he was from. All she had was a face, and some general details she had obtained about his life.

 _Pretty sure there's more than one brown hair, brown eyed male CSI staying at the hotel._ She thought sarcastically. Not like those details was going to help her find him.

She sighed deeply, playing with her mask in her hands. It was hopeless. There was no way she would be able to find him out of the many CSIs staying at the hotel. What were the chances of that?

But she had to try. It was fate that they met and acquainted on that balcony. Would fate allow them to meet again?

By the time the trio arrived back at the hotel, it was slightly after one in the morning. Exhausted, Morgan resolved to try and find the mystery man the next day. _I owe it to him to give him an explanation._ And perhaps, they could keep in contact even though it was likely they were from different states… Secretly, Morgan was hoping that a friendship would blossom into something more. There was this…special connection between them, that she hadn't felt with any other guy before.

Next to her, Max yawned, which set her and Spencer off as well. The adrenaline had gone, and was replaced by exhaustion. _Sleep first though. Then pack. Then hopefully see if I can find him._ She decided.

Morgan was so tired, and so lost in her thoughts, that she failed to notice a very familiar looking man slumped on the couch near the reception area, fast asleep.

* * *

 **Three hours ago…**

Greg watched as the ambulance drove away. He said a silent prayer for the pregnant lady, as well as the mystery woman that had intrigued him.

 _Would I be able to see her again? Would I recognise her without the mask?_

The Dinner and Dance committee had started to rally back the remaining partygoers into the ballroom. Greg entered, and helped the volunteers replace the tables and chairs back to its original position. It helped to keep his mind off the mystery woman.

The head of the San Francisco Crime Lab, Felix Wegner (whom had made a speech at the start of the event) was back on stage. Speaking into the microphone, he called for all the partygoers to settle down and find a seat.

"Well, that was…unexpected." Felix Wegner began, once the room had hushed. "Thank you all for helping out just now. On behalf of the expectant mother and her companions, I'll like to thank everyone for their quick thinking."

Murmurs had once again stirred up, expressing concern over the pregnant woman. "I know everyone's worried. Rest assured that I will check with the hospital staff later about the condition of our pregnant colleague. If everyone wants, I can send out an email with an update of the situation tomorrow." Mr Wegner's proposal was met with general agreement. He nodded.

"Alright then, I'm sure that everyone is a little tired after that. We're left with just the Lucky Draw segment for this Dinner and Dance, before we'll conclude for the night. The Lucky Draw will commence in ten minutes, so in the meantime, please remember to drop your ticket stub with the lucky draw number in the box at the front of the stage."

The rest of the event passed by in a blur for Greg. He had not bothered to put his mask back on, but instead fiddled with it in his hands. His mind was filled with worries and unanswered questions.

 _Will her friend be alright? What about her? Is she emotionally okay? I doubt she will return before the ball ends…Will I get to see her again?_

With no name or place of work to go on, Greg knew the chances of finding his mystery woman were slim. Unless she was the one that approached him, he doubted that he would be able to recognise her without the gown and mask.

 _I have to see her…_

At that moment, Greg decided that he was going to wait for her. She would definitely have to come back to the hotel eventually. There were a few armchairs and couches near the reception area, which one would definitely pass by to get to the lifts. _I'll just plop myself on one of those chairs and wait for her. She'll still be in her gown and shoes, which shouldn't be too hard to spot._ He knew that if he waited till the next day when she was in civilian clothing, he would never be able to recognise her, for she had never taken off her mask.

Pleased with his plan, Greg forced himself to snap out of his thoughts.

In no time at all, the Dinner and Dance ended. D.B had managed to win a bottle of red wine from the lucky draw, which he was going to bring back to Las Vegas. Other CSIs were thronging out of the ballroom.

"Well, the lucky draw has never worked in my favour…" Hodges told the CSIs, bidding them goodnight before he went over to chat with some other technicians.

"The night is still young." Sara turned to face Nick and Greg with a grin. It was only 10.30pm. On a normal night, shift would have just started. "What do you want to do now?"

"Coffee anyone? Or some drinks?" Nick suggested.

Greg hesitated for a bit. "Actually…I kinda have something I need to do…" He trailed off.

Nick and Sara traded knowing looks.

"By any chance," Nick threw an arm over Greg's shoulders, "does this have to do with the pretty little lady you were dancing with on the balcony?"

"Seems like someone's gonna get lucky tonight." Sara couldn't resist joining in.

Immediately, Greg's eyes widened as he looked at his two friends. "You guys saw us?" Twin nods were his reply. "Well…Things are not as simple as it seems…"

The dark haired CSI gave his friends the abridged version of the events that occurred that evening, and shared with them his plan to wait for the mystery woman's return.

"Wow…She must be something special huh?" Sara said. Greg could feel his cheeks heat up. Nick and Sara only smirked. Seemed like someone was whipped.

"We'll keep you company until then Greggo." Nick decided.

"You will?"

Sara chimed in her 'yes' as well. "We could get some coffee and just chat."

Grateful for the company, Greg and his friends left the ballroom. They settled themselves on the couch, sitting so that Greg had a clear view of whoever entered the hotel. The three friends chatted about life, and grilled Greg about the mysterious lady, which Sara had dubbed 'Cinderella'.

It was slightly after twelve when Nick and Sara decided to call it a night. Although Greg's mysterious Cinderella had yet to make an appearance, they were both tired after the long day of travelling to San Francisco. Greg waved his friends off to bed.

"Go and get some rest guys. I'll wait for a little longer." He told them.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. In the last hour and a half they had accompanied Greg, their friend had yawned a couple of times. He was clearly as knackered as they were.

He nodded. "We'll all be leaving tomorrow…I don't know if I'll see her again. I'll at least like to have her name and number, to keep in touch."

"Alright. Don't stay up too late. Goodnight Greg." Sara said.

Greg kept himself awake by reading the newspapers. It was rather quiet, for most of the CSIs had gone to bed. Few people entered the hotel too.

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Every time he heard footsteps, Greg's head had shot up, hoping that it was the woman he was waiting for. But each time he was sorely disappointed.

Finally finishing reading the newspaper, Greg stared into space. His eyelids began to droop. The events of the day (and lack of sleep from his night shift on Friday) was finally catching up to him. He willed himself not to close his eyes, but he was just too tired.

 _Just a short nap._ He convinced himself, as he closed his eyes.

An hour later, when a woman in an aqua coloured evening gown entered the hotel, Greg was still fast asleep in dreamland.

* * *

 **That's chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Once again, thank you all for your consistent reviews: CSIMorganders, Kristen and the two guest reviewers! Your reviews really make my day.**

 **The next chapter should only be up in a week and a half at earliest. My internship has started and I really am short of time to write. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **-TrixieNancy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning:**_

Morgan was up by 8am. There was plenty to do before she, Max and Spencer had to leave San Francisco. It was a three hour drive back to Los Angeles, and they all had to work tomorrow. Hence, they would be leaving San Francisco by 1pm latest.

 _Okay first things first. I need to freshen up, then pack both of our things. Then maybe get some breakfast, and hopefully find_ _ **him**_ _before we leave for the hospital._ Morgan counted the things off the top of her mind. Finding the man she had connected with on the balcony was extremely important, and that spurred Morgan to leave the comfort of her bed.

It was a fast trip to the bathroom, then Morgan got to work on packing. Both she and Emma had opted to take minimal stuff since they were only going to stay for one night, so it wasn't a very difficult task. The CSI folded and packed with caution.

She heaved a great sigh as she picked up the next item. It was her dress from last night, which she had haphazardly hung in the hotel's closet after getting back from the hospital. All the memories from the Dinner and Dance came flooding through her mind as she held the delicate fabric.

 _Stumbling on the handsome stranger, getting to know him better…Him asking her for a dance, then taking off his mask to show himself…_

Hugging the dress close to her, Morgan sighed once more. _Those moments on the balcony were…magical…Will I ever get to see him again?_

Slowly and carefully, Morgan folded the dress. She slipped a protective cover over it before keeping it in her little suitcase. Her high heels went in next. Then she fiddled with the mask, running her fingers over it gently.

 _Why oh why did I say it was better to keep our identities a secret? I could have at least told him my name!_ Morgan was beginning to regret her choices now. If she could turn back time, she would tell the mystery man more about herself, her name, where she was from, everything. She didn't know about him, but she definitely felt a connection on that balcony. Maybe it was the magic of the masquerade…but still.

Morgan wasn't sure if she would be able to find the mystery man that morning, but she had her fingers crossed. Finally finished with the packing, the blonde haired CSI made her way to the second floor of the hotel where there was a breakfast buffet awaiting.

* * *

One floor below the breakfast buffet area, Greg was shaken awake by Nick. The dark haired CSI groaned, his neck sore from sleeping sitting up the entire night. Blurrily, he registered Nick speaking to him.

"I knocked on your door a couple of times but you didn't respond. So I decided to see if you're still here." Nick's voice was sympathetic. "I take it that you didn't catch her?"

Greg stood up and stretched, just as the events of the previous night hit him. _Damn it, I can't believe I fell asleep! Stupid Stupid Greg!_ He berated himself.

"I fell asleep…" He muttered. Greg slumped back on the chair and groaned. He had the perfect plan, yet he messed up. "What time is it?" He turned to look at Nick, who was dressed in jeans and a dark shirt. Sunlight was already streaming in through the glass doors.

"Almost 9.30." Greg sighed on hearing that reply. He had slept for eight hours. Chances were, his mystery woman had already returned to the hotel already. Who knows, maybe she had already packed up her things and left.

Nick surveyed his friend with a critical eye. Greg had not changed out of his formal suit yet, although he had taken off his jacket. The dress shirt was wrinkled, and his hair was messy. In short, Greg looked worse for wear. Greg was clearly frustrated with himself after falling asleep on what he deemed to be an important assignment. Disappointment was written all over his face. In all the years that Nick had been acquainted with Greg, it was rare to see his otherwise optimistic friend so downcast. The mysterious Cinderella must be certainly special indeed.

"Hey buddy… Why don't you go to your room, freshen up and then come down for breakfast? Maybe she'll be there." Nick tried to spur his friend on.

Greg sighed once more, giving himself a once over. He looked like shit. His shirt was untidy, hair unkempt and his breath must have smelled. Nick was right, he had better go and shower. He wouldn't want to meet his mystery girl looking like that.

"I'll meet you guys at the breakfast hall in about half an hour. Might as well pack up while I'm at it too." Greg told him. Their flight was scheduled to leave at 2:15pm.

* * *

Back at the breakfast buffet room, Morgan found a seat next to Spencer, who had also just arrived. She got herself some French toast and coffee, although everything at the buffet table looked delectable. The breakfast room was rather crowded. Close to thirty people were sitting around, having their meals and chatting with friends. Morgan did a quick sweep of the room with her eyes. He wasn't there, she was sure of it. Keeping her hopes up, she ambled back to the table.

"Where's Max?" She casually asked, taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"He dropped me a text. Apparently he and Sherrie are already up, and are taking a walk around the neighbourhood a bit." Spencer looked put out.

"Sherrie?" Morgan's face wrinkled into a confused look.

"The woman he met at the dinner and dance last night." Spencer explained. "Apparently they realised that they clicked well."

Morgan felt a surge of jealousy course through her veins. She had met someone special too, but that connection will be lost if she didn't find him in time.

The clock had just hit 9:30am. They had agreed to leave the hotel at 11:30 to visit Emma at the hospital.

As she ate, Morgan kept a careful watch on the people coming out and in of the breakfast hall. However, she never did see the mystery man. Not to be daunted, Morgan suggested for her and Spencer to take a walk around too.

"I heard that they have a small outdoor garden at the back." Spencer suggested. "We could go there."

The time was 9:55am when the duo left the dining hall.

* * *

At 10.05am, Greg strolled into the breakfast hall, freshly showered and groomed. The aroma of the food made his stomach growl. He never realised how hungry he was until he smelled the food, his mind preoccupied with other things. _Like finding the mystery girl._

"Greg! Over here." The dark haired CSI noticed Sara waving at him. Hodges and Nick were with her too, as well another lab technician from the dayshift.

"Hey guys. How's the food?" He directed the question at Hodges, whom was having an all American Breakfast.

"Quite good." Hodges replied.

"The coffee's a little bland, but definitely better than what we can get from vending machines back at the lab." Sara supplied, raising her own cup of warm beverage.

"Okay, noted." Greg moved towards to buffet table, scanning the room quickly for any blonde hair women. There were a few, and he took a closer look, but none of them had the height or build of the woman at the balcony. He dished up some eggs, bacon and some clear soup, and went back to the table.

The group ate in silence for a while. "No luck last night?" Sara asked, once Hodges had left to get himself a coffee refill. Greg was grateful that Sara had chosen to question him out of the hearing range of Hodges. As much as Greg respected the trace technician as a friend, Hodges did had a reputation of spreading gossip.

In response to Sara's question, Greg shook his head. "She's not here either. I've been keeping watch of the people here."

"Don't give up Greg. Chances are, she's still around."

"Yeah, perhaps she's still sleeping. She must have gotten back late last night." Nick added.

"Hopefully so. I might wander around later and see if I can bump into her." Greg explained. "If we managed to meet once, I have faith that we'll meet again."

"That's the spirit. Hope for the best!" Sara smiled. Forty-five minutes later, Greg waved goodbye to his friends and went on a searching expedition.

* * *

At 11:20am, Morgan swiped the keycard at the door of her hotel room, a little dejected. Their walk around the hotel grounds and surrounding areas had proven fruitless. Spencer had only accompanied her to the gardens, before going back to his room to pack. With the face of the man planted in her mind, Morgan had taken a short stroll along the outskirts of the hotel too. She scrutinised anyone that looked like him from afar. However, it was never him.

She had even went into the ballroom and waited for a while on the same balcony, hoping that he would show up. In her mind's eye, the events of last night replayed itself on the balcony. But her wait had also been for nothing.

Now, she was out of time, for she had to gather her bags and check out of the hotel.

She had arranged to meet Max and Spencer at the lobby in ten minutes, where they would check out, then head over to the hospital.

 _Is this it then? Is fate really going to just give us forty minutes together on that balcony and nothing else? Not even a name, or contact number?_ Morgan sighed, noting that she had sighed more times in the past few days then she could remember. Not knowing what she should do now, the female CSI checked the room once more, before locking up. She gathered the luggage and went down to the lobby.

"Spence and I can load these in the car. Maybe you can help check us all out of the hotel?" Max and Spencer were already waiting, and took the bags from Morgan.

"Alright. I think we ought to swing by the store to get some flowers for Emma too, and maybe a fruit basket." She suggested.

She held the key cards and paused in line for the receptionist to attend to her. While she waited, Morgan scanned the room quickly. _No sign of him here either. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth or something._

"Hi, can I help you?" The pleasant receptionist asked. She was young and fresh-faced. _A college student on a summer job perhaps._

"Yes, I'll like to check out for two rooms please. Room 305 and room 415." Morgan replied, handing the key cards over to the young receptionist.

"Alright, one moment please."

The CSI's restless eyes flittered around the room, finally settling on the innocent looking note-pad on the counter. Suddenly, a brainwave hit her. She grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled something on the notepad. Her name, and mobile number.

"Alright, so check out of rooms 305 and 415." The receptionist repeated. "We hope you enjoyed your stay at the Holiday Hotel. Hope you'll come back again." Morgan smiled warmly at the receptionist as she tore the page from the notepad.

"Can I ask you for a favour? Will you be working at the counter here for the rest of the day?"

The young girl nodded, eager to please. Morgan pressed the paper into the girl's palm. "If anyone comes up comes up asking about a blonde wearing an aqua coloured dress during the masquerade ball yesterday, could you pass this paper to him?" The CSI knew that it was an odd request, but she was willing to take a chance. She was running out of time, and this was the only plan she could think of on her feet.

The receptionist's grip tightened on the piece of paper and she smiled at Morgan reassuringly. "Don't worry mam. I will."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Heaving a sigh of relief, Morgan quickly scampered out of the hotel and towards the parking lot where Spencer and Max were. As she brisk- walked, she thought she saw a familiar figure heading towards the lifts, but she brushed it off as due to her imagination.

* * *

At 12 noon, Greg emerged from his hotel room, a permanent frown line etched in his forehead. The though search he had done of the hotel had been fruitless. He was hoping to be able to see her again before he left San Francisco, but it looked like that wouldn't be possible. With their flight scheduled two hours from now, the group from Las Vegas was heading to the airport soon.

 _Maybe she already left early this morning…_ He sighed. That would make sense why he hadn't bump into her that morning. _But then where would that leave us?_

Greg had replayed their interaction the night before again and again in his mind. Looking back, he was quite sure that she was as attracted to him as he was to her, based on body language. There had been something magical about that moment, and in a flash, that moment had been broken.

It seemed like a pity, if they couldn't find each other.

Greg knew that if they did not meet again today, there were bound to be other chances for them to meet. There were still the CSI conventions that would take place at the end of the year, assuming she would be going of course. And that was on the condition that they could still recognise the other.

"Well, it looks like I'll be travelling a lot this year." He mused.

That girl was something special indeed, and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Greg knew in his heart that he will remember her.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed it! :)**

 **Reviews will be nice :) Take care everyone!**

 **-TrixieNancy124.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

 _Three months later… (Los Angeles)_

"I can't believe you resigned." Emma lamented with a small groan. "It wasn't your fault."

Morgan nodded her head, sipping her coffee. "Thanks Em…"

The two women were seated in Emma's lovely suburban home, catching up over coffee and cake. It was early afternoon, and they were at the living room. A white bassinet was situated next to the sofa, in which its' occupant was a little baby boy, snoozing.

In the three months since the Dinner and Dance at San Francisco, a lot had changed in Morgan's life. The moment Emma was discharged and came back to LA, she had been ordered on strict bed rest. Not by the doctor, but by her worried husband Dave. The incident at the D and D had given the expectant mother quite a scare, and she had heeded to her husband's advice. So, Emma left the team immediately after the San Francisco incident.

A month after that, little Dominic entered the world. With flaming red hair like his mother, and the sweetest of baby blue orbs, the baby had melted Morgan's heart the moment she met him. Needless to say, he had been showered with love by his parents (not to mention his godmother Morgan) ever since. Emma was currently a permanent stay at home mother to care for Dominic.

Morgan's job as a CSI however, wasn't as smooth-sailing. She had broken the LA CSI protocol during one of the cases recently. Morgan had shared information with CSIs from another state which were working on the same case as them. After that move, her supervisor wasn't very pleased with her. Tensions were high. Morgan finally resorted to resigning from her job, after multiple hints were dropped saying that she might be fired for her actions.

The CSI never regretted doing what she did however. Looking back, if she had followed protocol, Morgan knew in her heart that the serial killer wouldn't have been caught. _He would have killed again, move to another state…And more would have been hurt._ She reasoned.

Resignation also meant setting her free. Despite the fact that all her friends and family were here in LA, Morgan always felt that she was meant for something bigger.

She wanted to travel to the other states. Morgan had toyed with the idea before, and the whole brouhaha at the office only gave her the boost she needed.

And, if Morgan was being honest with herself, moving states could mean a better chance at bumping into a certain someone. That day, after giving her number to the receptionist, Morgan had waited and waited against hope for a call. It was finally after a few days did Morgan resign to fate. They were not going to meet again that way.

From then on, there had been a few dates here and there, but the blonde always found herself comparing those men to the one she had met at the D and D. It was an unhealthy obsession, Morgan had to admit. But the mysterious stranger always seemed to triumph over her dates in one way or another. He was charismatic, sweet, kind-hearted and understanding…

She hoped that by moving states, their paths would cross again. If not, there was always the annual CSI convention.

"So…What's your plan now?" Emma asked casually.

Morgan placed her cup and saucer down with a small sigh. "There's a job opening in Las Vegas." She finally spoke, staring into her friend's eyes. "I've…I've sent my resume over…and I got it."

"Are you going to take it?" Concern brimmed in Emma's eyes.

"Most likely I will…It's the only job opening along the West Coast states right now, and I love my job as a CSI… I just… I don't know how I am going to face him…"

"Oh M…" At that moment, baby Dominic stirred and started to cry. Emma got up from her seat and ambled over to the bassinet to sooth the child.

Morgan was apprehensive about the Las Vegas job because her father was Conrad Ecklie, the Sheriff of the Police Department. After her parent's messy divorce as a child, she had followed her mother to L.A, and took on her new step-father's last name. She respected her birth father, but from the moment he didn't fight for custody in court many years back, she felt as if he didn't want her. As the years went on, they hardly spoke. Morgan hadn't seen her father in close to a year. The thought of working closely with him made her feel scared.

"It's going to be a night shift job though…" Morgan continued explaining as she watched her friend carry little Dominic.

"Vegas IS known as the city that never sleeps." Emma answered. "Think about it carefully though Morgan. It has been so many years, maybe it's time to bury the hatchet and reconnect with him. Maybe this job opening is trying to tell you something." The mother reasoned.

"I'll think about it." Morgan promised, scooting over to coo at her godson in his mother's arms. "But I'll definitely miss you two if I go." She smiled softly at the little baby watching her with bright blue eyes.

Morgan had made her decision the following day, and accepted the job. It would be cowardly of her not to follow her dreams just because her father was in Las Vegas too. _I can do this._

A week later, the blonde CSI was packed and ready to go. Her friends from the Los Angeles Crime Lab all sent her off at the airport, including Emma and little Dominic. Her mother and step-father were there as well.

"Take care M." Emma engulfed her friend in a hug once again. "Be sure to come back to visit. And stay **safe**."

"You too Em. Stay safe." The CSI hugged her closest friend, before dropping a quick kiss on little Dominic's forehead. "Grow up safe and happy little guy. I'll see you soon."

Morgan's mother was next. "Travel safely dear."

"I will mum, don't worry. Take care of yourself, and dad too." Morgan beamed at her parents.

"Try and make peace with your father Morgan." Mrs Brody's smile was a little sympathetic. "He still loves you." Morgan could only manage a weak beam in reply.

Her goodbyes said, the blonde CSI checked in at the airport, ready for a new chapter of her life.

 _Vegas, here I come._

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The past few months had been rather kind to Greg. Despite the fact that he and the mystery Cinderella didn't meet again, things had been pretty smooth-sailing. She was never far from his mind though, and he had already made the request to be the one attending the CSI convention that year. Hopefully, fate would allow them to meet again soon.

The Las Vegas Crime Lab underwent some changes in the past few months. For starters, Hodges had started dating, an Italian lady named Elisabetta. It appeared to be quite serious, and the trace technician was much more tolerable because of that, as bad as it sounds.

Catherine had been recruited by the FBI after solving a particularly difficult case. After much deliberation, she had decided to take the job. Her last day two weeks before had ended with a mini celebration by the team, whom would miss her terribly. Greg hoped for the best for his long-time colleague.

The night shift team had been a little tight on manpower. Luckily, D.B notified them that there would be a new CSI joining their team within the next couple of days. Greg was glad. Normally it took months before a replacement would be found, for not many people liked working the night shift.

He hoped that the new CSI would fit in well with the team.

Sara's only response to D.B's statement was a cryptic "I hope she's a woman."

* * *

Three days later, Morgan had pretty much settled in Las Vegas. She spent majority of her time so far moving her things into her new apartment (plus taking care of shipment matters of her furniture). As such, she hadn't had much time to explore yet, and was curious as to what the bustling city had to offer.

The sight-seeing had to wait however. Today, Morgan was going to start her first night as a night shift CSI. Apparently, crime in Las Vegas never stopped, and you would never believe the night time crime rate. The blonde had made sure to have sufficient rest before the shift started.

Normally, night shift began at 9pm, but today Morgan was going two hours early to meet her supervisor and also to settle some paperwork. As Morgan made her way to the headquarters, she hoped that her father wasn't there. She didn't have the mental strength to face him yet.

After gaining access into the building, Morgan took the elevator to the fifth floor. She looked around curiously, taking in the sights around her. Even at 7pm, members of the dayshift CSI crew were still working hard. She spotted lab technicians busy doing analysis through the glass windows as she walked down the hallway. That simple action made her think about Emma and all her friends in L.A. She sighed quietly, and willed herself to stay confident and strong.

"You must be Morgan. Morgan Brody?" When she knocked on the office door, a warm voice spoke from the desk. There was a man seated by the desk, with a full head of white hair, black spectacles and an oval shaped face. Morgan's first impression was that he was a warm and understanding person. Kind of like a grandfather.

"That's me sir. Nice to meet you." Morgan stepped forward with a sincere smile of her own, and shook the man's hand firmly.

"I'm D.B Russell, the night shift supervisor. You can call me D.B." He answered easily. "Please, have a seat."

Over the next thirty minutes, D.B covered the basics of how things worked around here. Morgan was surprised to hear that Catherine Willows was the one who had left the team in favour for a job with the FBI. The blonde CSI remembered Catherine quite well from her childhood days.

"She left you a letter actually." D.B handed Morgan a plain envelope with her name written on it. "Wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for not being present for your first day. She started work last week."

Morgan carefully kept the letter in her bag. "Thanks D.B. I appreciate it. I promise I'll do my best."

"That's what I like to hear." D.B's smile mirrored hers for a moment, before things took a turn. "Conrad…He told me about your relations with him. Don't worry, the one who approved of your application was me and the dayshift supervisor. Nothing to do with him." He reassured Morgan, seeing the young CSI getting uncomfortable.

"He…He wants to see you actually….In his office. Seventh floor." Instead of insisting Morgan to meet her father, D.B chose to leave the ball in Morgan's court. _She's old enough to make her own choices. Besides, I don't want her personal life to interfere with the professional one._ The night shift supervisor reasoned with himself.

Morgan hesitated, but didn't say a word.

D.B prided himself for being a good judge of character, and he had a feeling that Morgan Brody was one of those people with good personality. She would know what she had to do.

"This knowledge will be kept a secret, don't worry. Let me show you to your office first, so you can get settled in." D.B finally offered. "You'll be sharing an office with another CSI named Greg."

True to his word, D.B brought Morgan around the building, briefly showing her where the different groups of lab technicians worked at, and even the break room. He left Morgan at her new office, but not before causally reminding her again that Conrad Ecklie's office was on the 7th floor.

Left to her own devices, Morgan settled herself at her little desk. The clean table paled in comparison to the one across the room, where files were strewn all over the table. That must belong to her fellow co-worker… _Greg, I think D.B said his name was._

From what she had seen so far, D.B was much more amiable than her supervisor back in L.A.

Remembering Catherine's letter, Morgan fished out the envelope from her bag.

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _You can imagine my surprise when D.B told me that you are the new CSI to replace me. I'm sure Chief Ecklie must be really happy and proud of you too. I'm sorry for not being there today for your induction, but work at the FBI has been crazy, and very hush hush._

 _I can't think of any better person to come on the team. From what I've heard from your mother (yes I still keep in touch with her), you're an excellent CSI. Of course, working in Las Vegas will be twenty times different compared to L.A. Just a heads up that all kinds of crimes can and will occur in Vegas, so prepare yourself._

 _Even if so, here's some advice. Don't ever give up on the beauty of mankind just because of the nature of this job. Sometimes, you might feel like all hope for mankind is lost, having seen the worse that man is capable of. But keep on believing in the spirit of human nature, don't just give up hope because of what you'll see. And always remind yourself why you chose to be a CSI in the first place._

 _So, with that said, I wish you all the very best for your new job. Help me keep an eye out for the rest of the team would you? Take care sweetie!_

 _Always,_

 _Catherine._

It was really thoughtful of Catherine to leave her a note. Morgan folded it up with a thoughtful look. She hadn't miss the not so subtle hint both Catherine and D.B had left about her father. As much as Morgan dreaded the meeting, she knew that there was no sense in avoiding him altogether.

 _Might as well get this over and done with._ Groaning under her breath, Morgan got up. There was thirty minutes until shift officially began, plenty of time for her to meet her father.

 **Twenty minutes later…**

 _The meeting was awful._ Morgan took in deep breaths to slow her heart rate as she briskly exited Conrad Ecklie's office. It was so awkward that Morgan took the first opportunity she had to escape.

She didn't notice the look of defeat written plainly on the police Sheriff's face.

Conrad Ecklie had tried to reconnect with his daughter without much success. The man watched Morgan enter the elevator and sunk back down on his chair. _She still blames me for what happened twenty years ago…_ He sighed heavily.

He had been delighted when he heard that Morgan was coming here to work, hoping to be able to make up for lost time. But she was hostile during their short meeting, and only gave him one word answers.

 _I don't blame her…Scars of the past might fade, but it's hard to heal…_ Conrad Ecklie sighed once more. Hopefully, in time, things would be better.

* * *

Two floors down, Morgan strode towards the breakroom. Her head was beginning to hurt. She needed a nice hot cup of coffee to relax.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit her senses the moment she entered the breakroom. "Mmm…" She couldn't help herself.

"You can't live without coffee too?" It was then when Morgan noticed a man standing guard by the coffee machine, grinning at her. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and a high forehead. His dark hair was neatly combed back, and he wore a grey shirt with brown pants.

"Yup. Coffee is life." Morgan declared immediately, walking over to stand next to the man. "And this coffee smells really good."

"Greg's got a way of brewing some very good coffee." The man replied, turning towards her and offering his hand. "Nick Stokes. CSI. Hair and fibre specialist."

Morgan shook his hand firmly. "I'm Morgan. Morgan Brody. CSI. Fingerprint specialist." She introduced herself.

"Are you the new night shift CSI?" His voice had a southern twang to it.

She shrugged. "Yep, that's me."

"Nice. Coffee?" Nick had grabbed an extra mug from the pantry cupboard.

"That would be great thank you." She smiled.

Minutes later, they were settled by the table, drinking their coffee and making small talk. She found out that Nick was from Texas, and he had six other siblings. Nick was really easy going.

"So, who else is in our team?"

"There's you, me, Sara, Greg and D.B. Our supervisor." He explained.

"Yeah. I met D.B just now. He seems really nice."

"He is. He really looks out for our wellbeing." Nick smiled.

At that moment, another person entered the breakroom. She was a woman, probably in her mid-thirties. Her ebony hair was cut short in a bob cut style. She was in a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Hi Sara." Nick greeted the newcomer warmly. Morgan recognised the name. This woman was another of the night shift CSI that she will be working with.

"Hey Nick." Sara replied, before shifting her gaze to Morgan curiously. Nick made the necessary introductions. Sara gave Morgan a small smile before sitting down next to her. "I'm so glad you're a woman. Too much testosterone in the lab these past few weeks." Sara declared.

Morgan let out a short laugh. "I know what you mean. I was from Los Angeles, and most of the CSIs were men too." Morgan could tell that she would get along well with Sara Sidle.

"At least now the balance is somewhat restored." Sara agreed, completely ignoring the put out look that Nick was giving the two women. The ice broken, the trio fell into comfortable silence.

"How's your first day been Morgan?" Sara asked after a bit.

"Good so far. A little overwhelmed with the prospect of working night shift, but otherwise, good."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Nick piped up. "There are only two kinds of graveyard shifts. The very busy one, or the very dull one." He explained to Morgan.

"Yeah. It can get so busy that we barely have enough time to eat, let alone rest." Sara added on. "But that's the nature of the job…"

"Yeah…" Morgan echoed in agreement.

"I hope you guys didn't finish my coffee." Suddenly, there was a fourth voice. It was so strangely familiar, and it sent shivers down Morgan's spine.

"You know you'll probably have to brew another batch later right Greggo?" Nick answered with a grin.

Morgan looked up from her cup towards the door. Her heart nearly stopped.

Standing at the doorway was a very familiar looking man. The face that had hardly left her mind since the masquerade ball.

It was the mysterious man from the balcony, and he was looking right at her.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews! :) Really appreciate it! Take care!**

 **Until Chapter 7,**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	7. Chapter 7

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 7:**

* * *

The man from the ball.

He was here. And apparently he was her new colleague.

In a few seconds, Morgan's eyes had raked over the newcomer, knowing full well that he was appraising her too. The first thing she noticed was how his dark brown curls had grown longer. It was much straighter now, and some of the loose strands fell across his forehead.

He was thinner than she remembered. Morgan noted with a twinge of sadness. There were also visible eye bags beneath his eyes, a sign that he had been working too hard.

Morgan felt as if she was tossed back in time to the D and D. She could easily picture him in that dark coloured suit and mask, dancing the night away with her. She was only dimly aware of Nick speaking.

"Greg, this is Morgan Brody. The new addition to our night shift crew." The man nodded, walking over to the table.

Numbly, Morgan stood up. He shook her hand with an easy-going smile. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Greg Sanders."

"Morgan Brody." She finally found her voice, giving him a small smile. He nodded, and took a seat next to Nick, diagonally across from Morgan.

She carefully concealed any trace of excess emotions from her face.

When he looked at her, when he shook her hand, there had been no trace of recognition at all.

 _He doesn't recognise me._ She realised with a start. _Either that, or he's a very good actor._

Morgan couldn't blame him, for she looked quite different now compared to during the dinner and dance. Today, her long blonde locks had been let down, and she was wearing minimal makeup. Not to mention she was clad in a dark blue blouse with black pants instead of the beautiful aqua coloured gown. He also never seen how she looked like without the mask…

"Morgan."

"Sorry what? Sorry…" The blonde CSI looked away in embarrassment when she noticed all her colleagues watching her expectantly, Greg Sanders included. "Sorry, I kind of spaced out there. You guys were saying?" The issue with Greg Sanders would have to be left until later.

"Greg was asking how long you've been in Las Vegas." Sara prompted.

* * *

Greg made it a habit to clock in for work at least fifteen minutes before shift began. It gave him ample time to get a coffee pot going, and also to sort out the paperwork on his table. Today when he entered his office, the first thing he noticed was that the table that had been empty for so long, had some stationery and a folder holder on it. Looks like the new night shift CSI had reported for duty.

The male CSI wondered how the newcomer would fit into the team, and if they would get along. Seeing no new faces around, he had gone to the breakroom to prepare the coffee instead, before dropping by D.B's office regarding some paperwork matters.

When he headed back to the breakroom, shift was five minutes away from starting. Sara and Nick were there, along with another woman with blonde hair.

 _She was beautiful._ That was the first thought that went through Greg's mind when he saw her. Long blonde hair, the ends wavy, and a pleasant looking face. He noticed that she was looking at him with bright eyes too.

Something about her seemed familiar…However, Greg couldn't wrap his mind around it. Perhaps they had crossed paths at other CSI conventions in the past? He had been a part of the CSI family for so long, and had been to countless conventions after all.

"Oh, I arrived here three days ago, from L.A" He heard Morgan explain. "Haven't had much time to explore Vegas yet though, I've just been busy unpacking."

"Trust me Morgan. You'll probably do more touring through investigating crime scenes." Nick declared. "I've always felt that way ever since I moved here eight years back."

Greg and Sara agreed with Nick's statement in a heartbeat. The Las Vegas Crime Lab dealt with all sorts of crime scenes from across the state. Greg had visited too many casinos and hotels to count. Crime scenes had familiarised him with the Vegas area in a way that touring could not.

A lock of blonde hair fell across Morgan's face like a curtain. Suddenly, Greg had the urge to brush the hair away. Absentmindedly, Morgan tucked the hair behind her ear, and spoke. "Well, thank god I decided to save on the touring then."

A round of laughter ensued. Greg looked amused. Yes, Morgan was going to fit well in their group all right.

"Good, you're all here." As the laughter subsided, D.B entered the room. The tone of his voice radiated severity. Time to get to work.

"Crime scene?" Sara had already stood up, while Nick and Morgan drowned the remains of their beverages.

"Got a burglary gone wrong at the outskirts of the city. 15 Moonbeam Avenue. Body needs to be processed. Greg and Morgan can take that. Greg, just help show Morgan the ropes, even though I'm sure she's more than familiar with it." D.B smiled at the new CSI. "Drop by the inventory centre on your way out to get an extra evidence kit for her too." Morgan listened attentively, glad that D.B had faith in her abilities. She was secretly thankful for being partnered with Greg too. Perhaps then, she could find out if he had recognised her from the party or not.

"Nick, Sara, you're with me. Body in the dumpster near the Fiji Hotel." D.B continued. Sara wrinkled her nose at the idea of dumpster diving, but didn't complain.

"On it boss. Let's go guys." Nick said.

Ten minutes later, Morgan and Greg had climbed into one of the black CSI vans. They had changed out of their office wear into black shirts with the CSI vest. Greg was the driver by default, seeing as how Morgan was new to the city.

"How long to the crime scene? Moonbeam Avenue." Morgan causally asked as Greg started the vehicle. The prospect of being alone with Greg had sounded nice at first, but now Morgan's heart was pumping wildly. She didn't know what to say.

What DO you say to a man whom you had a semi-romantic encounter on a balcony three months ago, and you suspect said man doesn't recognise you?

"By my estimations, probably about twenty-five minutes? Twenty if we're lucky with the traffic." Greg replied. He turned on the build in GPS on the van just to be sure.

A comfortable silence set in the vehicle. _If he recognises me from the dinner and dance, now would be a pretty good time to bring it up._ Morgan thought to herself.

"So…You're from Los Angeles? What is it like there?" Greg spoke up after a while. He was curious to know more about the blonde hair woman seated next to him.

"From what I've seen so far in Vegas, things are pretty much the same, work wise that is. Except for the fact I'm now working the night shift." Morgan laughed. "In LA, no such thing as night shift CSIs. I think I might need some time to get used to it…Hopefully I don't crash while on shift tonight."

"Which is why I'm driving the van." Greg answered easily, earning yet another giggle from Morgan. Her laugh was sweet sounding, and strangely enough, his heart skipped a beat at the sound.

"But seriously though, the night shift can get a little crazy…It's sort of like…living backwards. We're working when the rest of the world is sleeping, and vice versa. Sometimes we find ourselves having to work well into the day because we can't make calls at night."

"Sounds…really weird if I'm honest. And stressful. How do you guys cope with it?"

A shrug from Greg. "One day at a time I guess. This job really needs a lot of commitment and time. Not a very family oriented occupation if you ask me. But I still love it."

"Yeah, definitely not very family oriented." Morgan echoed, her thoughts turning to her father. It was precisely because of her father's long working hours did his marriage failed. Morgan intended not to make the same mistakes as him.

Greg seemed to have picked up the souring of her voice, for he changed the subject skilfully.

* * *

Soon after, the pair arrived along Moonbeam Lane. It wasn't too hard to find Number 15, for there was a police car parked across the street. Greg noted the coroner's van too.

The house was a two storey one that looked similar to the others on the street. Gathering their evidence cases, the duo made their way in.

"CSI." Greg showed the police officer by the door his pass, whom let them both in. Morgan took in her surroundings with a careful eye. The living room had been badly trashed. Cushions had been overturned, newspapers strewn carelessly on the floor, and the drawers were open. A quick glance revealed that the television was still around, as with the DVD player. _A staged robbery? Or did the victim surprise the robber before he had the time to take what he wanted?_

Lying sprawled on the ground, face down was a woman dressed in office attire. There was blood on her head, and even more pooled around her. Assistant coroner Dave Phillips kneeled next to the body.

"Hi Dave. This is CSI Morgan Brody. She's the new night shift CSI. Morgan this is Super Dave, our assistant coroner." Greg made the necessary introductions. Dave flashed a nod and a smile in Morgan's direction.

Greg took a few snapshots of the position of the deceased's body, before motioning for Dave to carry on.

"Cause of death is blood force trauma to the head. Weapon is probably that lampshade over there." He gestured to a light purple colour lampshade a distance away, a red substance clearly visible. "Time of death is approximately 2 hours ago, likely between 7.30pm to 8pm." After examining the body, Dave gave his verdict.

"Thanks Dave." Morgan said. The assistant coroner nodded curtly, packing his things. The body was placed in a bag and taken away.

Greg turned to Morgan. "I'll get started on the room. You want to go and ask our police friend over there about the details of the case?"

"Sure." Morgan was quick to agree. Picking up her evidence case, the blonde CSI ambled over to the doorway. She first examined the main door with her torchlight. There were faint scratches near the keyhole, consistent with the idea that someone broke in. Taking a few pictures, Morgan then approached the officer on guard.

"Any ID of our vic? Who found her?" She asked the officer calmly.

"Her name was Beatrice Waters. Husband made the 911 phone call an hour back. From what I've heard, he just came back into town from a business trip. Found her like that." The officer pointed to a man talking to another police officer. He was clearly distraught.

"Does he have any idea if anything is missing from the house?"

"We haven't gotten around to ask him that yet. You want us to do that?"

Morgan nodded. "He can't touch anything of course. But he can help us do a visual inventory check. It'll help us make sure that it was an attempted robbery gone wrong." _And not a planned murder._

The officer nodded in understanding. "I'll see to it."

"Thank you." Morgan went back to Greg, who was taking pictures of the lampshade. "Find anything?"

Greg stood up. "I'm pretty sure that this is the weapon we're looking for. But we need to test the blood to find out for sure." He placed a number tag next to the lampshade and motioned for Morgan to take a picture.

While Greg took a sample of blood from the object, Morgan filled him in on what she had found out from the officer.

"I'll look around." She said, stepping away from the body. Her curious eyes roamed the living room, deciding to start with the television set. It appeared to be untouched, but Morgan saw that a part of the DVD set was misaligned (the dust pattern showed everything). She took a few pictures. Taking a closer look at the back of the DVD player, she noticed that half of the connecting wires had been taken out.

"Greg, come take a look at this." Morgan showed her findings to Greg, who nodded. The two CSIs shared a glance. "Maybe she surprised him before he was finished."

"He panicked…And hit her with the lampshade…" Greg mused thoughtfully, allowing himself to ponder the idea for a bit.

"Then, maybe when he realised he killed her, he fled." Morgan finished.

As likely as that idea seemed, Greg pulled himself back to reality. All those thoughts were merely speculations. They had to find the evidence to prove the theory. _Evidence never lie._ Greg reminded himself wryly.

"I'll see if the killer left any prints on the DVD player." Morgan knew the drill too, and the duo got back to work. Morgan easily slipped back into the routine of a CSI, for the way they did things weren't too different from back in L.A.

An hour later, Greg and Morgan had finished processing the scene, collected the evidence, and also spoke to the victim's husband Joseph. A quick check had confirmed that nothing valuable had been taken, apart from Beatrice Waters' purse.

They were currently on the way back to the lab.

"It's a pity…A life gone…Just like that…" Morgan sighed, looking out of the window. She couldn't get Joseph Waters' broken look out of her mind. Even though Morgan had been a CSI for almost three years, it still wasn't easy.

"I know…But now we need to focus on getting justice for his wife." Greg shot her a sympathetic glance. He felt the burden too, every night in fact. Dead body after dead body, it just gets hard at times.

"I know…" She sighed again, choosing to stare out of the window instead. Greg wisely let her be.

Morgan was a very efficient CSI. He had been observing her as they processed the crime scene earlier, and it showed that she was experienced. She handled the crime scene very well, was careful in collecting evidence, and thought through theories deeply. They worked very well together too, like a well-oiled machine. He had to give her credit for her strong persona.

Again, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he knew her from somewhere. However, he pushed aside the thought for later. They had a case to crack.

* * *

Back at the lab, Morgan and Greg headed over to the lab technicians' office to drop off the evidence. Their last stop was Hodges' lab, where they dropped off a couple of different hairs that Greg had collected from the carpet.

"Now what do we do?" Morgan asked Greg as they made their exit from Hodges' lab. The latter shrugged.

"Now we wait." He said simply. "It'll take at least an hour or two."

"We'll still need to run the fingerprints we've found though." Morgan reminded. "And also take a trip down to the coroner's when they're done."

"Roger that." Greg confirmed.

"I think I'm going to get myself a drink first. You want anything?" Morgan asked. A quick check to her watch showed that it was coming to 1am in the morning.

"I'll pass thanks. Meet you back at our office?"

"Sure." Greg watched Morgan's retreating back. This woman was certainly something. It was refreshing to work with a new partner, and he could feel the foundations of a strong working relationship forming. Hopefully also a strong friendship too?

Suddenly, there was a pat on Greg's shoulder, shocking him out of his stupor. "A word of advice Greg…That's Ecklie's daughter. Don't even think about it." It was Hodges whispering in his ear. The tall CSI spun around in shock.

"Morgan is Ecklie's daughter?! Are you sure?" Greg couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. What he had observed of Morgan was nothing like the Sheriff Conrad Ecklie.

Hodges nodded curtly. "I saw the two of them talking in Ecklie's office earlier…Did some digging around the CSI database."

"I see…Thanks for the tip Hodges." Greg wasn't surprised that Hodges had accessed the CSI files. He would have done the same too, if not for the fact it was borderline illegal. Not to check on Morgan of course, but rather to find a certain other woman…

He sighed, wondering what the mystery woman from the ball was doing right now. Try as he might, it was hard to forget her, even after three months. _Will we ever get to meet again?_

By the time Greg got back to his shared office with Morgan, the latter was already there. He noted a glass of warm water on the table. The male CSI had already decided not to divulge that he knew of Morgan's identity, instead choosing to keep it a secret instead. It was Morgan's story to tell, and only if she was ready.

"Let's get cracking." He announced instead, booting his laptop.

The two worked fervently. Morgan had managed to collect a couple of fingerprints from both the TV and DVD player. They had gotten a sample from the deceased's husband Joseph Waters, and requested Dave to send them a sample of Beatrice's. Now, they had the task of analysing the fingerprints.

"There are no unknown prints. These either belong to Beatrice or her husband." Morgan declared after a while. It had been a long shot. Their burglar had definitely been wearing gloves, assuming it WAS a burglary that is.

"Nothing unusual on my end too." Greg answered. He had been sorting out some of the items they had gathered from the crime scene. His phoned buzzed at that moment, and Greg took a look at the message.

"Maybe Doc would have something more promising. He's done with the autopsy. Come on, let's go over."

True to his word, the trip to Doc's office certainly shed new light on the case. The chief coroner Dr. Al Robbins had found a fibre sample in the victim's mouth. It was black, and presumably came from an item of clothing. Apparently, Beatrice Waters had bit her attacker.

With a new lead, Morgan and Greg headed back to the technicians' office, hoping for more clues to help break the case.

* * *

Two hours later, there seemed to be nothing else to do. Hair sample analysis came back to an unknown male, not belonging to the couple. It was very likely they were looking for a male.

Trace had confirmed the fibre sample from the autopsy to be a very high quality cloth, most likely from a branded long-sleeve shirt released just two weeks back. Only a handful of stores in Vegas had that particular brand, narrowing the search field considerably. However, as it was the middle of the night, no calls could be made. Greg and Morgan found themselves not being able to move forward on the case. Since it was clear that they would be working well into the day, they decided to take a break first.

Morgan was currently in the breakroom, nursing a growing headache. She had thought that she was well prepared for the night shift, but her energy had slowly depleted as the night progressed. Just to keep herself happy, Morgan had brought along some cocoa powder and marshmallows to work.

Now, she was sipping her cup of hot chocolate, relishing in the chocolatey goodness of the beverage. The packet of marshmallows was by her side. Able to get some rest time, the blonde was scrolling through the notifications on her phone.

"Smells good. Is that hot chocolate?" Just then, Sara entered, looking quite as tired as she was.

"Yep." Morgan smiled. "There's some cocoa powder there if you want any. Marshmallows too."

"It's alright. I was planning to get myself coffee. And I'll pass on the marshmallows thank you. I'm a vegan." Sara explained.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know." Morgan replied apologetically. Sara shook her head to indicate that she wasn't offended. While waiting for Sara to make herself a drink, Morgan continued to use her phone, scrolling through her photos now.

"Cute baby." Sara said offhandedly, coming to sit next to Morgan. The blonde CSI realised that she had been staring at a picture of baby Dominic. "Is he related to you?"

Morgan showed Sara the photograph. "My godson Dominic. He's just two months." She said proudly.

"He's really adorable." Sara sighed. "Los Angeles?" Morgan nodded.

The two ladies admired the picture for a little more before Sara spoke again. "How's your case going?" Morgan filled her fellow co-worker on the progress, and inquired about Sara and Nick's case too.

"Body in the dumpster belongs to a male, no ID. We've checked the nearby bars, the bartender told us that the guy was a frequent customer, but he didn't know his name. We're hoping to have more luck in the daytime."

"Same here. We're practically forced to wait until the shops open to do our inquiries."

"That's the nature of the night shift." Sara shrugged.

"Greg's using the time to clear paperwork." Morgan continued, shaking her head slightly. "Is he always such a workaholic?" She wondered. It was understandable that Greg wanted to fully utilise the available time, but she had yet to see him take a break tonight.

"Definitely." Sara's response was immediate. "I don't blame him, my paperwork is piling up too. But he does work too hard for his own good." Morgan merely sighed in reply.

 _You're not a robot Greg Sanders._ She thought to herself with a small frown. _Please don't overdo it._

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying this story so far! Once again, a big thank you for all my reviewers.** **I love to see the notifications in my inbox. Have a blessed week!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	8. Chapter 8

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 8:**

* * *

 _ **11.35am, Las Vegas**_

Greg and Morgan managed to crack their case before lunch time the next day. Once the shops had opened, they had made the required calls, tracing the people who had bought the shirt. It was a long, tedious process of cross-checking those names with the Waters, but they had finally came up with a bingo. Apparently, one of the buyers had a criminal record, for breaking and entering. His name was Luke. And he lived just a few streets away from the Waters.

"Coincidence?" Greg had asked Morgan, showing her the details.

"It's worth a try."

Captain Brass took an officer and went over to Luke's house. The young man had broken down there and there, confessing his crime. He had noticed that the Waters were normally not home until late in the evening, and just couldn't help himself. Old habits die hard. However, Beatrice Waters' unexpected early return took him by surprise.

They had struggled (and yes she had bit his arm). He had panicked, grabbed the closest thing he could find, and wacked her hard on the head. She had slumped to the floor, motionless. When he realised he killed her, he fled.

"I didn't mean to kill her, it was an accident." He kept repeating, as the police took him away. The CSIs then did a sweep of his house, finding a black sweater that tested positive for blood presence.

"That's a wrap." Back at the lab, Morgan finished typing out the report. In addition to a full confession, Luke's DNA was a match to the unknown male DNA from the hair samples. Blood on the sweater was a match to Beatrice Waters' too. The poor woman had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Grateful to have cracked the case, Morgan moulded her body against the backrest of her chair and sighed. She was half-way into the overtime shift, and she was running dry on steam. Glancing across the room, she noted that Greg had just finished typing his report too. He stretched, looking in her direction with a smile.

"Yep, that's a wrap." He echoed, standing up.

Morgan smiled. It was really comfortable working with Greg. Despite the fact that she knew he was the mysterious man from the ball, there were no awkward moments. He was really friendly and easy-going.

The entire time they had been working together, not once did Greg bring up the events that happened at the ball. _So he really doesn't recognise me then…_ Surprisingly, she felt a small twang in her heart. _Was the encounter on the balcony really that insignificant to him? I mean…I don't look that different…right?_

Morgan had already made up her mind not to broach the subject with him. She was happy with this comfortable working relationship, and didn't want to complicate matters. Telling him who she really was would likely make things awkward. _Maybe in time though…_ She stood up, and began to pack her things. Time to go. Some food, rest and sleep never sounded better.

"It's weird though, normally at this hour of the day I'm knee-deep in work." She commented dryly as she sorted the things on her desk. Greg was already done packing, and was waiting patiently for her to finish.

"You'll get used to it I guess? This is normally the time we clock out…" He shrugged as Morgan joined him by the doorway.

"Yeah…Right now what I need is a good sleep." Her stomach rumbled in protest. "And food." Greg chuckled.

"Well…There's a sandwich shop about ten minutes from here, it's pretty good. If you like, we can drop by for food first before parting ways…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "As a celebration for the first case you solve in Vegas…That is…if you want to." Even though he was intrigued (and physically attracted) to his new colleague, he didn't want to scare her off. A strong working relationship, and friendship was more important to him. He hoped that she didn't take the message the wrong way.

"Sure." Morgan replied. She would have asked Nick and Sara to come along too, but the other pair had yet gotten a breakthrough for their case. _It's not a date._ She told herself firmly, as much as she had daydreamed about this moment before. _He's just being friendly. Just two colleagues going for lunch._

* * *

They went to the sandwich store in their separate cars, with Morgan driving behind Greg's car. It was lunch hour, so the store was beginning to fill up with customers. The delectable smell of toasted bread and coffee waffled up her nose and she nearly sighed in contentment on the inside. The sandwich store had a similar concept to fast food joints, where it was free seating.

Morgan and Greg managed to snag themselves a table, and also one of the menus. "Take a look and see what you'll like. I'll order for us." Greg offered nicely, handing her the menu.

"Any recommendations? These all look very good." Morgan confessed as she flipped through the menu.

"It depends on what you like to eat. Personally, I feel that the egg sandwiches are a little heavy on the mayo, and the tuna sandwiches are delicious. But Nick begs to differ." Greg laughed. "Everything else IS as good as it looks though."

Moments later, Morgan decided. "I think I'll get the ham sandwich then. With an ice lemon tea. What are you going to have?"

"Tuna with bacon." He answered, already standing up. "I'll order for us." Before Morgan could utter a word of protest, Greg was making his way to the queue at the counter. Smiling slightly, Morgan sat back down. She waited patiently for Greg's return, and used the time to reflect about her first day at work.

Aside from the part where she found out that the mystery man was Greg, things had gone pretty smoothly that day. Her colleagues were friendly, the coffee was amazing (Sara had told her that Greg contributed premium coffee beans every now and then for the crime lab), and she felt that she was going to settle in well.

 _Things will be different though, had I shown him who I was at the ball._ She thought. _Maybe we would have kept in touch, start a friendship perhaps…_ After a moment, she shook the negative thoughts away.

Ten minutes later, Greg was back with their hot sandwiches and drinks. Morgan had already prepared cash to pay Greg back for her share of the meal.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Greg. Here's the money." Greg pushed the money back towards her, shaking his head gently.

"It's alright. My treat. It's your first day here after all." Was all he said despite Morgan's fierce protest, before digging into his meal. "There are plenty of opportunities for you to pay next time." He added once he had swallowed a bite of his sandwich.

Morgan unwrapped her sandwich silently, struggling to hide a smile. _Looks like chivalry isn't that dead after all._

During their short lunch, Greg and Morgan took the time to get to know each other better. Topics ranged from work, to general life details. Apparently, Greg's family roots could be trace back to Norway. He was an only child despite his mother's desire for more, and he got his degree in Stanford. In turn, Morgan told him briefly about her childhood and her parent's divorce. She omitted the fact that she was Ecklie's daughter, not knowing that Greg already knew.

"I guess my parent's divorce made me more cynical towards love and relationships for a while…Until my mum met my stepfather and married him, I slowly started to believe in love again…"

They even delved into some ethical matters that they saw while on the job too. Examples such as greed, addiction and the nature of mankind came up. Morgan was careful to skirt certain subjects that they had already discussed at the D and D, lest Greg caught on. She didn't want him to know her real identity… yet. Otherwise, the conversation flowed smoothly. Both parties enjoyed themselves.

Greg was pleased that conversation with Morgan was so smooth sailing. She was lovely to talk to, and offered new insights on some issues. It was refreshing to talk to someone new, but yet also knew about the industry. There were certain things that he wouldn't have shared if he was talking to someone else that didn't deal with death and violence every day.

He was a little disappointed at first that Morgan didn't confide in him her relationship with Sheriff Ecklie, but it was understandable.

 _We've only just met, afterall. Even if it were me, I wouldn't bare my soul to someone I've just met._ Greg reasoned with himself. Even if so, Greg found Morgan…familiar somehow. The way that she talked, walked and gestured…He was sure that they had crossed paths somewhere before. All throughout the meal, he had continuously asked himself where, but he came up short.

"Thank you for the meal Greg. I'll get the next one, I promise." After, Morgan grinned at him as she climbed into the driver seat of her car.

"I'll hold you to your promise! See you for work tonight!" He returned her smile.

"I will, don't worry. You too, go home and get some rest. See you then!"

* * *

After Morgan's first day at the Crime Lab, time passed quickly. The blonde woman settled in smoothly with the team. Because of their close proximity in ages, Nick, Sara, Morgan and Greg gelled well together. Nick was like the protective older brother, and Sara her female confidant. The four often went for meals or drinks after shift, with the occasional other technicians or even D.B joining them too.

As for Greg…Well, all Morgan could say was that it was complicated. There were harmless teasing, passing glances and casual flirting, but neither took the next step forward. She hadn't told anyone else about the events of the ball yet, not even Emma (whom she frequently conversed over the phone).

Her relationship with Conrad Ecklie, was another problematic one. Morgan knew that her father wanted to reconnect with her. It may sound rather childish, but she was dodging all the attempts as far as possible. Secretly in her heart, there was a fear that her father would hurt her again should she let him in once more. Hence, she kept their relationship strictly professional.

Morgan had confided in the rest of the CSI team about her rocky relationship with the Sheriff. Needless to say, they had all been rather surprised at first, but encouraged her to rebuild the relationship.

" _It's been so many years Morgan…Just hear him out?" Nick had told her gently._

" _Perhaps he had his reasons…And from what you've said, he's regretting his actions. He's trying to make amends." Greg added on._

" _Family is the most important Morgan…"Sara also advised her sadly. By then, Morgan had found out that Sara had a rocky childhood and spent most of it in foster care. Her ebony haired friend would crave for proper love of a parent. Morgan suddenly felt like she was being very immature in her decisions. She rubbed her friend's shoulder gently as a form of silent comfort._

" _I'll think about it…" Morgan sighed in reply. Maybe it WAS time to bury the hatchet…?_

* * *

 **Two months later…**

Morgan walked into the office that Monday evening, refreshed and ready for a new week ahead. The CSIs took turns to have Saturdays had Sundays off (unless major cases came in that required extra manpower). The blonde CSI had gotten the Sunday off, and had spent it catching up on her leisure reading. She had also time to make herself a simple homecooked meal, which was many times better compared to the takeaways she had been mostly eating.

"Hey." She greeted Greg, spotting him sitting by his desk when she walked into their shared office. As usual, his hair was slicked back, and today he wore a long sleeve purple shirt with black pants. Morgan still thought he looked pretty smart, but that was a secret buried deep in her heart. He was staring intently at the computer, but broke his concentration to send a 'hello' in Morgan's direction too.

Greg stood up and took a much needed stretch. "I love our job, but the paperwork is a killer." He commented, a loud groan escaping his lips.

"Totally. Mine is piling up too." Morgan replied, a small frown on her face. She eyed the files with distain. "This just ruined my Monday." She sighed.

"How was your weekend?" Greg asked casually.

"Pretty good. I finally got enough time and energy to finish Appointment with Death _._ " The mere mention of the novel had brought a sparkle to her eyes, Greg noted.

 _Much like when she's working on a case…_ He thought fondly. Morgan's eyes would glisten with excitement and determination every time they were working on a case, and this look was reflected in her eyes now.

"Oh yeah. You mention that last week…The Christie novel right? I've read the popular ones like Murder on the Orient Express, but don't think I've read Appointment with Death yet…" One thing Greg had discovered about Morgan in the past two months was her love for mystery novels. He had an obsession with mysteries too. Since then, the two of them had countless conversations about mystery novels, and even recommended books to each other.

Greg enjoyed their discussions of the novels greatly. It was like talking to a kindred soul.

Sadly, their hectic work schedule reduced leisure reading time greatly, so Greg cherished any opportunity he had to read.

"The ending was pretty unexpected, but that's a Christie thing. I enjoyed it though, like most other Christies." Morgan quickly summarized her thoughts, grabbing the closest file to her on the table. As much as she disliked paperwork, it had to be done.

"Recommended read?" Greg arched an eyebrow.

Morgan thought for a bit. "Worth a read if you want I guess? Christie just has a way of redirecting your focus to the red herrings she placed. I won't say much more, don't want to accidently give you a spoiler of the plot." She smiled at Greg.

"Sure. I'll put it on my list of books to read." Greg said casually, before glancing back as his paperwork. "But at the rate of the work we have, I'll probably never get to it." He made a face at the files on his table, earning a peel of giggles from Morgan.

"Let's get cracking Greggo." She said, and took her seat. Greg followed suit.

Forty-five minutes later, Greg saved the file he was working on, and checked the time. It was already an hour and fifteen minutes into shift. _Looks like it's going to be a quiet night today…_ He knew that Sara was out collecting evidence of a crime scene, and Nick was probably in his office sorting out paperwork matters too.

Greg stretched slowly, his muscles glad to have some movement. Reaching for his mug, he realised that it was empty. He had finished drinking his coffee, but he wanted a drink of water. Greg picked up his mug and stood up, looking across the room at Morgan. His fellow colleague's focus was solely on the report she was typing. Her brows were furrowed slightly, frown lines visible on her forehead. He noted how she subconsciously reached for her mug for a drink, before going back to work.

In a few quite strides, he had reached the side of Morgan's desk. He took a quick peer of her mug. The warm water that she had in it was almost all gone. Without any hesitation, Greg carefully snagged her mug, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't notice. When Morgan continued to read the files in her hand, he let out a small breath. Just as quietly as he came, Greg left the room with both cups in tow.

* * *

Morgan's concentration was all on the report before her. As much as she disliked the admin routine, she knew that it was mandatory. For even if they were good at solving the crime, sloppy administrative work would affect the reputation of the Crime Lab.

 _Just a couple of forms left to fill up._ She told herself firmly. _Then I can go and grab myself a much needed cup of hot chocolate._ The CSI was dimly aware that there was only a little warm water left in her mug. She planned to get a refill from the breakroom once she had completed the forms, for she knew she would delay doing them for as long as possible if she had a choice.

Morgan continued to type out the report on her laptop. The forms were for a case that the team worked on a couple of nights prior. It had already been solved, but the paperwork was another matter. There were the forms to release the body to the family, his personal possessions that the CSIs had collected etc. Not to mention a detailed report of how the case was actually solved, to be kept in the database. Her head was starting to pound with all the technical language.

 _A little bit more…_ She chanted in her mind. To keep herself going, she pictured the delicious mug of hot chocolate that she was going to have later. Morgan was surprised to smell a familiar whiff of cocoa in the air. _Wow, I must be craving cocoa more than I thought._

She stretched her stiff neck, and that was when she noticed it.

Sitting innocently on her desk, was her mug. But instead of the warm water she had, it was filled to the brim with delicious hot chocolate. Morgan could still see steam coming out from the drink, it was just freshly prepared. Her eyes widened, and she stared at the beverage for a whole two seconds before she raised her head sharply and looked across the room.

Immediately, Greg's head shot back and focused his attention on his computer.

 _Oh Greg…You didn't have to…_

He could have gone and refill his own mug, but instead he had taken the trouble to make her a mug of hot chocolate too.

Despite how mentally exhausted she was, a bright smile made her way up to Morgan's face. She picked up the mug carefully and took a strong whiff. The powerful cocoa smell calmed her senses, and she sighed softly in appreciation before taking a sip. It tasted heavenly. Greg was so sweet. A light blush crept up her features.

Placing the mug back down on her desk, Morgan got out of her seat and made her way to Greg's. He had a full cup of coffee on his desk too, proving that it was him who prepared the hot chocolate for her. He raised his head to look at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

Carefully, Morgan went over beside him and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you. I needed that." She told him sincerely. Greg bit his lower lip and shrugged, struggling to contain his embarrassment.

"It was nothing."

Marvelling at how awesome Greg was, Morgan ambled back into her seat. She was much happier and more alert now as compared to before. Now, time to finish those forms and reports.

* * *

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week! Thank you all for your support! Hope you're enjoying the read.**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	9. Chapter 9

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

Even as the night ran on, Morgan couldn't stop thinking about the sweet deed that Greg had done for her. His actions only made her appreciate him even more.

Currently, she was sitting in their shared office alone. Greg had gone off with Nick to answer a distress call that dispatch had notified. Morgan looked at her (now empty) mug sitting innocently on the table. The rim was still stained with the cocoa from the drink Greg had prepared for her.

 _He's just so sweet…_ She sighed contentedly, absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair. She knew that the action probably meant nothing however, Greg was such a helpful individual that he would do that for almost anyone. Secretly though, Morgan wanted to believe that she was special. _I should do something nice for him too…_ She told herself fiercely.

A few nights later in the middle of during shift, Morgan sought Greg out. He wasn't in their shared office, and a quick check with D.B proved that neither was he out on a case. The blonde CSI finally found him in the breakroom, nursing a growing headache with a cup of coffee. A brown file was on the table next to him.

"You need sleep." Morgan said bluntly, settling down on a chair next to Greg. She placed a small white box on the table, and closed the file in one swift move.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I look like crap don't I?"

"Let's just say I've seen you in better shape than this." Her eyes filled with sadness as she noted how drained he looked. The dark eye circles were clearly visible beneath his tired orbs, and seeing them made her heart ache. She yearned to see lesser eye bags on him, kind of like when during the dinner and dance.

"Get some rest Greg." She pleaded. "You're not a superhero."

Greg attempted to crack a lopsided grin, but it was really a slight smile because he was so exhausted. "Ouch you've hurt my feelings. I like to think that I'm pretty super."

"You know what I mean." She looked at him pointedly.

"I will get some rest…later." He deadpanned. "Now, what's up?" His eyes roamed over to the innocent white box on the table, curiosity piped.

In response, Morgan merely pushed the box towards him, gesturing for him to open it. Greg propped the lid off. His eyes widened.

"Are those…blueberry scones? From The Cookie House?" Greg felt his mouth beginning to water at one of his favourite snacks of all time. Morgan nodded, happy to see a smile light up her friend's face.

"I happened to be investigating a case nearby just now, and I couldn't resist." She beamed. "Consider it as a thank you for that cup of hot chocolate a couple of days back."

"But you've already thanked me for that…" Greg mused. "There was no need for you to get me anything else. Sorry for the hassle…"

"Don't worry about it." She cut him off. "It was nothing." Morgan stood up and patted Greg on the shoulder. "Don't work too hard alright? Enjoy!"

"Thanks M." With another smile, the female left the room.

Greg looked at the three blueberry scones, his mood much better than before. He glanced at the retreating back of his blonde haired beauty of a friend, watching as she disappeared among the throng of people in the corridor. He looked back at the little gift she had given him. Morgan was certainly full of surprises.

He hadn't expect any repayment for his good deed, yet Morgan had remembered. Suddenly, a wave of inspiration hit him. In a flash, Greg picked up his file and coffee cup. He sped-walked down the hallway with long strides, heading straight for his office.

True to what Greg had predicted, Morgan was there, back at her seat. She didn't notice him leaning by the doorframe at first, until he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Since you took the trouble to buy the scones, the least I can do is share them." Morgan looked up from her computer and beamed gently at him. Greg felt his heart rate quicken at her charming smile, walking over to join her at her table. He placed the mug of half-drank coffee on the table and opened the lid of the box. Greg offered the snack to her.

"Don't mind if I do." Morgan carefully took a blueberry scone, gesturing for Greg to drag his chair over to eat.

"You're supposed to be the one enjoying this. Why am I the one eating these too?" She mused as she bit into the scone. The blueberry taste blended well with the buttery texture of the scone. It wasn't too sweet nor buttery; it tasted delicious.

"Because I'm a nice person." Greg simply replied with a wink. Morgan held back a laugh, her mouth filled with the tasty goodness of the snack.

"That you are Greg. That you are." She couldn't help but agree and voiced out her thoughts. Greg looked away, slightly embarrassed at her words.

"What's in the file anyway? Anything I can help?" She placed the half-eaten scone on a paper towel, cleaned her hands before grabbing the file that Greg had been reading.

"Just a report from Doc. Apparently our Jane Doe died from cyanide poisoning…."

* * *

As the duo ate, they discussed the report, their heads close together. It just so happened that Sara Sidle walked past their office while they were talking.

Sara observed the two of them silently for a moment. Their body language just screamed 'interested' in the each other. A small smile made its way up the face of the dark haired lady. She watched as Morgan brushed her stray blonde locks to the side. A moment later, Greg was absentmindedly touching his own hair too.

 _They are mimicking the body language of the other…_ Years of CSI experience had taught Sara Sidle a thing or two about reading body language. Secretly, Sara had been rooting for Greg and Morgan to get together for some time now. The duo clearly liked each other, there was something special in the air. However, they were just too afraid to take the next step forward.

 _Cherish the one you have now guys…_ She thought, her mind dwelling a little on her failed romance with Grissom. Sara sighed, before leaving her two friends be.

* * *

 **Three weeks later…**

It was afternoon. Well into a double shift, Greg was purely running on caffeine and a two hour long nap he had managed to catch in the break room earlier. Now however, was time for business.

The CSI was currently with two police officers from the Las Vegas Police Department, as well as Captain Jim Brass. They had just arrived at a hotel located near a shopping district downtown. The Crime Lab had successfully collected enough evidence to arrest one of the hotel bellboys for murder. The four men strode into the hotel lobby.

"LVPD." Jim Brass showed his pass to the receptionist, who recognised him from the investigations. "Is Ando Monroe working today?"

The receptionist gestured towards the lift. "He just went up the lift with some guests' luggage ten minutes ago. He should be down soon. Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

Brass didn't reply. Instead, he turned to Greg and the two police officers. "There are two staircases leading down to the lobby. One is the grand staircase over here," he gestured behind him, "and the other is an emergency exit around the corner." Brass told the two police officers to station themselves by the two staircases in case Monroe caught wind of their arrival and decided to escape.

"Greg and I will watch the lift. Keep your radio's on." The two men nodded and went to their respective positions.

Greg and Brass waited by the lift, observing closely every time the lift came down to the lobby. Finally, about five minutes later, the lift descended once more. The doors opened, to reveal a young man pushing a bellboy wagon out of the lift. His eyes widened when he noticed Brass and Greg standing nearby, looking at him coolly.

As if knowing what was about to happen, Monroe gave the bellboy wagon one big push in Brass and Greg's direction, before taking to his heels.

"HEY!" Greg cried, quickly stopping the wagon before anyone got hurt. He and Brass then ran in the direction that Monroe was going- out of the front door and onto the streets. The police officer guarding the grand staircase also gave chase.

"Suspect escaping on foot, heading eastwards down Thomson Lane. Suspect is wearing a red jacket, black pants and shoes. Blonde male, late twenties." Brass spoke quickly in his walky-talky. At his age, running after criminals was not his forte, so he called for backup instead. He was quickly lagging behind Greg and the police officer.

"We'll get him Captain." The other police officer who was assigned to guard the emergency exit had caught up to him. "Don't worry."

"STOP!" Greg yelled, his eyes never leaving the target. Ando Monroe was fast, he had to give the man credit for that. Greg lengthened his stride even more, pushing himself to go even faster.

Although it was mostly deserted, passers-by all jumped cleared the sidewalk as Monroe, Greg and the police officer sped down the road. Whenever he could, Ando Monroe would throw items behind him, hoping to stall his pursuers. Greg had to side-step things like a rubbish bin, and garbage bags.

"It won't work this way. This is a one way street. Let's split up. I'll try and corner him at the next intersection." The police officer suggested.

Greg nodded, beads of perspiration on his face from both the afternoon heat, and the chase. The police officer ducked into a nearby shop, while Greg continued his chase.

"HEY! MONROE!" Greg shouted, running as fast as his legs could carry him. _Does this guy ever get tired?_

Rounding the bend, Greg spotted the supermarket up ahead, and forced himself to pick up speed. The supermarket was a crowded place. It would be easy for Monroe to shake him off if he didn't catch him soon.

As Greg neared the entrance of the supermarket, the automated doors suddenly opened. Out stepped Conrad Ecklie, dressed in office wear. He was carrying a few bags of groceries, and seemed oblivious to the on-going chase.

"WATCH OUT SHERIFF!" Greg yelled.

Conrad Ecklie turned his head just in time to see Ando Monroe coming towards him with Greg Sanders close behind. He barely managed to side-step the criminal who dashed on without a care. Sheriff instincts kicking in, Conrad Ecklie dropped the bags he was carrying and gave chase as well.

"Stop!" Conrad Ecklie called out as he ran. As noble as his intensions were, Sheriff Ecklie just didn't have the stamina for chasing criminals at his age. After a minute or so, he was already starting to breathe heavily.

"You okay Sheriff?" Greg looked at his boss in concern. "Mitch is planning to cut Monroe off at the turning up ahead, don't worry."

"I'm…fine." Conrad Ecklie insisted, pushing his body on forward.

It was at that moment when Ando Monroe sent a dustbin rolling in the direction of the two law-enforcers.

"Watch out Sheriff!" Greg cried for the second time in three minutes. This time, Conrad Ecklie wasn't so lucky. Fatigue and a slight headache slowed his reaction time, and he tripped over the dustbin.

Immediately, Greg stopped in his tracks and was at his superior's side in seconds. "Sheriff! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sanders." Conrad Ecklie waved off the hand that Greg offered him. "Get him." He cocked his head in the direction where Monroe had ran. The bellboy was a significant distance ahead.

"I'll be back sir. Sit tight." Greg promised quickly before running off at break neck speed.

"I think that's the only thing I can do." Conrad Ecklie muttered, trying to move from his sitting position. He cursed as pain shot up his ankle.

In the distance, police sirens wailed.

* * *

Greg rounded the bend just in time to see Captain Brass, Mitch and a squad car corner Ando Monroe. The young bellboy attempted to turn around and run, but paused in his tracks when he realised that Greg was blocking the only other escape route.

Slowly but surely, Ando Monroe raised his hands up in an 'I surrender pose'. Captain Jim Brass wasted no time to slap handcuffs onto him.

"Ando Monroe. You're under arrest for the murder of Timothy Simpson." The situation was now under control. Greg wiped off the sweat on his forehead, glad that it was all over.

"I'll take care of things from here. Thanks Greg." Jim Brass approached him, his suit wrinkled with sweat. Greg nodded curtly before retracing his steps. He didn't forget about Sheriff Conrad Ecklie. Greg found his superior being helped up by a passer-by to a nearby bench.

"Thank you, I'll take it from her mam." Greg told the woman with a grateful smile. The Sheriff also echoed his thanks, but it came out more like a groan of pain as he rubbed his ankle. In an instant, Greg zeroed in on his supervisor, realising that he was injured.

"We need to get you to a doctor Sheriff. That looks like a nasty sprain…"

* * *

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Fifty minutes later, a frantic Morgan Brody burst into the doctor's office. At that point in time, the Sheriff was trying out his new crutches with the help of Greg and a fellow nurse. Three heads turned to look at the new comer, before Conrad Ecklie's face snapped towards the man next to him. The Sheriff's expression was unreadable.

Greg simply shrugged. "I gave her a ring while the doctor was examining your leg Sheriff…She needs to know." With that phrase, Greg turned to Morgan who had hurried over to her father's side.

"He fell and sprain his ankle. Doctor says he probably needs to take it easy for awhile…"Greg explained to his colleague. Morgan looked frazzled, as if she had come here in a rush.

"Nothing serious? No broken bones or anything?" She said.

"He'll be fine. As long as he gets adequate rest." This time, it was the nurse who spoke up. While Greg and Morgan had been talking, she had shown Conrad Ecklie how to use the new crutches properly. The Sheriff was hobbling awkwardly, making sure to put pressure off his injured foot.

Morgan visibly heaved a sigh of relief hearing that statement. "That's good to know. Thank you." The blonde CSI took her place at her father's side tentatively. Conrad Ecklie visibly flinched.

"When Greg called and told me that you were hurt, I feared the worst…" Morgan told her father, looking at him in the eye. "I'm just glad you're okay…" An array of emotions flashed through Conrad Ecklie's face, before they settled on a small smile. Morgan matched his smile, before helping her father back to his seat.

From the side-lines, Greg couldn't help but grin. In the past three months he had known Morgan, her relationship with her father had always been rocky. She would always go out of her way to avoid Conrad even though the latter was trying very hard. But now, there was a change in her actions, and Greg could see a crack in the harden exterior that Morgan always portrayed in front of her father.

 _Looks like something good came out of this injury afterall._

* * *

"Hey…" That evening during shift, Morgan appeared next to Greg in their shared office. He paused in his work, turning to greet her.

She had changed out of the casual wear that she had worn in the afternoon, and was decked in her usual work pants and blouse. He had left her and Sheriff Ecklie at the doctor's, after Morgan revealed that she had driven her car. She seemed at peace.

"Hey, how is he?"

"He's fine. A little grumpy, but he's okay." Morgan smiled, placing a sealed evidence bag on her table, before coming back to Greg's side. "Thanks, for calling me today." She said sincerely, looking at Greg in the eye as she said it. A little uncomfortable at her intense gaze, he looked away after a moment.

"You don't have to thank me, it was the right thing to do. You are his family after all…"

"But that's just it." Her statement made him cock his head to look back at her. This time, she was the one that wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I am his family…But yet, I've been holding a twenty-long-year grudge against him…." She sighed. "And I let that affect our relationship."

In an instant, Greg was up on his feet and reached her side in two easy strides. "It wasn't your fault M…"He said, looking down at her. She bit her lip, allowing him to gently escort her to her chair to seat down. Greg remained by her side, leaning against her table. He listened intently as she talked.

"When you called me today, I feared the worst… That made me realised that…contrary to what I believe, I don't want him out of my life just yet…" She sighed, raising her head to glance at Greg for a moment. Her bright eyes were filled with emotion. "We talked it out, what happened twenty years ago, and I think I'm slowly learning to let go." A small smile graced her features.

Greg didn't know what to say, so he settled for rubbing her back gently. "I'm happy for you…And for the Sheriff too."

"He says thank you by the way. He's a little too proud to say it to you directly, but he's glad that you were there to help him out today." Her smile grew a little bigger as they gazes met.

"Gratitude received. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Greg." She surprised him by getting up and engulfing him in a hug. "For everything." The scent of her perfume hit his nose, calming his senses. He returned the hug.

"You're welcome." From his position, he looked down at her wavy blonde locks, resisting the urge to plant a kiss in her hair.

 _I'm really proud of what you have done Morgan Brody. Really really proud._ He reflected.

* * *

 **Thank you for the unwavering support.** **Reviews will be appreciated, I'll love to know how you feel about the story's progress so far.**

 **Take care everyone!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	10. Chapter 10

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 10:**

* * *

"I'm so glad that things are getting better between you and your father M." Morgan heard her red-head friend's voice over the phone.

Even though Morgan and Emma were currently living in different states, the two women often conversed over the phone. It helped them to keep abreast of things that were going on in each other's lives. Emma also frequently sent the CSI pictures of baby Dominic. Morgan was amazed as how quickly her god-son was growing. The red-hair, blue eyed baby was now four months old!

Currently, it was early afternoon in the month of November. Morgan was in her apartment, relaxing before shift would start. And to have a much needed catch up session with her crazy best friend who was back in Los Angeles.

"I hope so. We made plans to meet for lunch tomorrow." Morgan sat back against the couch, cradling the phone tightly in her hand.

"Things will be okay Morgan. Don't worry. Is his injury okay though?"

"It's been two days since he sprained his ankle. I think it's healing quite well, for he has been taking it easy. Everyone at the Crime Lab also helps look out for him."

"That's nice. So anyway, how are things going between you and Greg?" There was a teasing tone in her friend's voice. Morgan could feel her face heat up slightly despite the fact that Emma wasn't there with her.

"What do you mean?" She tried to skirt the subject.

"Come on M! After everything you've told me about Las Vegas, he seems like a nice guy! And you admitted to having a tiny crush on him!" Her friend urged.

Yes, while Morgan had shared many stories about her colleagues in the crime lab, she had never told Emma about Greg being the man from the ball. Heck, she had never even broached the subject with Emma that she had a rendezvous with a masked man during the dinner and dance.

The subject of the Dinner and Dance still rankled for Emma; she was still reeling in guilt about the scary incident. Morgan didn't want to add an extra burden to her friend by telling her about the man she had met (and then lost, and then met again).

"Things are just normal." Morgan told Emma firmly as she tried to erase the memories of the hug from her mind. She had felt warm, safe and protected in his arms.

"Nice try Brody." Emma's resort came back quickly. "Have you told him how you feel? From what you've shared, it sounds like he has the hots for you too."

"No I haven't," she sighed. "It's just…I cherish our friendship a lot. What if telling him ruins everything? I'll still have to see him every night for shift. AND we share an office!" The blonde CSI moaned, hating how she sounded like a whinny teenager right now.

"I understand…Just a gentle reminder to cherish what you have." Emma replied.

Emma's words jolted Morgan's memory to what her father had told her the day he got injured…

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _After Conrad had been given the all-clear by the doctor, Morgan had coffee with her father at the coffee house nearby. They had talked. Conrad gave her the abridged events of what happened on his end twenty years ago when he divorced Morgan's mother. As much as the burden still weighed in her heart, Morgan found that she just didn't have the energy to be angry at her father any longer. Plus, the little scare from just now had helped her to sort her priorities. She didn't want to regret not forgiving her father until it was too late._

 _The air cleared, father and daughter settled and drank their beverages in a comfortable silence. And any observer would quickly realise that they were related. It was their actions and their body language that gave it all away. Both of them would take a quick sip then a long drink each time, and they liked to alternate between biting on the cookies as well as drinking._

 _Conrad shifted his leg, wincing slightly when he felt his ankle protesting in pain. Morgan, being the observant CSI she was, had picked up on her father's discomfort._

" _You okay dad?" The concern flowed smoothly from her lips._

" _Yeah…I'm fine." Conrad grunted in reply. "I just can't believe I tripped over a trash can…" He muttered, shaking his head._

" _Greg said you took quite a tumble." She commented. "It's lucky that it isn't too serious though."_

" _Yes Sanders…" He trailed off, taking a sip of his coffee. Conrad Ecklie watched his daughter from the corner of his eye. He wasn't blind, he could tell that in the few months that Morgan had started working her, she and Greg Sanders had gotten close._

" _He's a good guy Morgan…I've been working with him for many years now…He is committed, dedicated and respectful." Sheriff Ecklie mused._

 _Morgan could feel embarrassment growing within her. "He's a good friend." She tried to explain._

" _That could change." The corner of her father's mouth twitched into a smile. "And if it does, he has my stamp of approval."_

 **End of flashback**

"See! Even your dad agrees with me!" Emma cried out in triumph when Morgan relayed the story to her friend. Morgan couldn't help but giggle at her friend's enthusiasm.

"We sound like a bunch of high-school girls." She stated.

"Seriously though." Emma said, as their giggles subsided. "I've heard nothing but good things about him from you. Consider it."

"I'll see how things go…" Morgan answered instead, hating how she was so uncertain about this. The pair exchanged a few more words before hanging up.

Morgan flopped onto the sofa. Now what should she do?

Taking the next step with Greg was appealing, but she would be walking into uncharted waters if she did so. And there was the problem with her alternate identity from the dinner and dance… She knew that if Greg and she did get together, she would definitely come clean about when they had first met.

 _He's going to hate me when he finds about that…_ She groaned. When did things become so complicated?

* * *

A week later, Greg took the Friday shift off. The annual CSI Convention had arrived, and was to be held over the weekend in New York. The male CSI had long ago volunteered to attend. He hadn't forgotten the reason why he had volunteered though. An image of a blonde haired woman in a stunning aquamarine gown and mask floated into his mind. Five months had passed since the CSI Dinner and Dance, and he had to admit the image of the mystery woman was sketchy. He could only remember the basics, but specifics such as what colour her eyes were, had long ago faded in his mind.

Greg hoped that besides learning more about the latest techniques and technologies, he could have another chance to encounter the mystery woman once more. _If not as a potential romantic partner, then at least as a friend._ He told himself.

As such, it was with great hope in his heart did Greg leave for New York that afternoon. One of the day shift CSI was also coming along too, and a lab technician.

That evening during shift, Morgan found the atmosphere to be a little strange. Greg had never taken a day off from work before in the three months she was here. She was always so used to having Greg around, that the silence without him was very prominent. Morgan told herself that it was only for the weekend, but still she half expected for Greg to appear in their shared office the next moment.

Morgan sighed, and shook the negative thoughts away. Perhaps she should occupy herself with some work, which should keep the negative thoughts at bay…

The weekend passed by quickly. Greg had managed to gather quite a few valuable insights from the Convention, and it was a good time to relax as well. However, he was quite disappointed not to spot the mystery woman. _Perhaps she wasn't selected to attend this year's convention._ He reasoned with himself.

 _Get a grip Greg! It has been four months, and yet you're still harping on it like a high school student!_ He chided mentally. An image of Morgan popped up in his head. _She's not the only blonde beauty. There is also Morgan._

Greg was surprised at how much he was missing Morgan's presence. His colleague exerted such a presence in his life that a weekend away from his life in Las Vegas was weird. He kept feeling like he was missing something. Normally, they would talk or text about life, and sometimes meet up for a drink with the rest too. Something just felt missing that weekend.

Little did he know, Morgan felt the exact same way.

* * *

Two weeks later, the team was called on a case of a murdered pimp found in a nightclub. Dispatch had been notified at one in the morning. Nick and Morgan were down at the scene of the crime to collect the evidence.

"Looks like this party is over." Nick commented dryly as he and Morgan ducked under the police tape. The main lights had been switched on. Police officers were littered all over the nightclub, and the group of partygoers were being briefed by Captain Jim Brass.

"Not much of a party if someone drops dead." Morgan replied. The duo were escorted to the backroom, where a man was sprawled on the ground.

"Body was found by one of the dancers who wanted to take a break. Brass will question her." The officer told them.

"Any ID on our vic?" Morgan inquired.

"One of the bartenders said that he went by the name of Lionel. None of them knew his last name."

"And his connection to the nightclub?"

"He was a regular." The officer replied, before leaving the two CSIs to their work. Morgan took in the scene before her eyes. The man was probably in his early forties, although that could be an over-estimation, because such a lifestyle of partying could take a toll on one's body. Caucasian male, dark brown hair and a beard. There was a stab wound on his abdomen, and a pool of blood all around him. A bloody kitchen knife was on the floor a few feet away.

Nick snapped a couple of photographs of the body.

"He must have bled to death." Morgan commented. The room seemed to be a breakroom of some sorts for the dancers. In one corner there was an old leather couch and some chairs, while a dresser was against another wall. She caught sight of multiple bags too. While Nick worked on the body, Morgan walked around the room to see if there was anything of interest.

There were definitely signs of a struggle, for there were items that had been tipped over. Then again, it wasn't as if the room was neat in the first place. There wasn't any security camera outside or in the room too. Morgan let out a breath. Seemed like they would have to question the dancers that used the room to find out its' state before the crime.

Next question.

Was it crime of passion? But then again, who would carry a knife wherever they went? Unless the dancers kept a knife in this room, this was a pre-mediated crime.

Just then, Super Dave arrived to examine the body. The assistant coroner put the time of death to be approximately two hours ago, between 11.30pm to 12.30pm.

"The party would have been at full swing then. Anyone could have arranged a meeting with our pimp and then kill him." Nick said.

"Well, someone had it bad for him. This stab wound, is pretty deep." Dave announced.

The male CSI was also able to find a wallet on the victim with an identification card. The victim's name was Seth Lionel, and he had been thirty-six. Morgan was right about the over-estimation in his age.

After Dave left, Nick and Morgan did a careful inventory sweep of the room. Many photographs were taken, both of the body and the room. They bagged several items, including the knife, cigarette butts and several hairs. It was just their luck that the murder had to take place in the dancers' dressing room. Nick and Morgan would have to take samples from them to rule them out. But as of now, everyone was a suspect. Once they were done, the duo decided to take a quick mingle and see if they could find out something about Seth Lionel.

"You wanna take the bartenders? I'll take the ladies." Nick offered with a smirk, eyeing the scantily clad dancers.

Morgan sent her colleague a look and rolled her eyes. "Nice try Nick." Before he could reply, Morgan had strode over to the group of dancers.

With a good-natured sigh, Nick approached the bartenders.

"He was a regular." One of the bartenders said. "Always ordered a whisky."

"Did he hang out at the bar alone? Take to the dance floor? Were there any other patrons he was close to?" Nick asked.

"He was kind of the quiet guy, but watchful if you know what I mean. He'll be observing everyone. He always came alone, except for this one time, on Saturday, there was another man with him. Tall, spiky blonde hair. I didn't like him, he had this…aura of power and anger. Anyway, they chatted at the bar for a while over some drinks."

"Did you recognise the other guy. Was he a regular?"

He shrugged. "Never seen him before. If he's a regular, he doesn't come during my shift nights."

"I'll check with the other bartenders. Thanks man." Nick said, his mind reeling with the new information. _Could this blonde guy have any links to the murder?_

Morgan went up to the group of glamorous dancers, trying hard to ignore how much more over-dressed she was compared to them. Their faces were caked with heavy makeup, but they huddled closely and protectively over one of the other girls, who was visibly still shaken.

 _I think she's the one that found the body._

"CSI." Morgan showed the group her badge. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?" She was careful to keep her eyes adverted from the dancer whom found the body, not wanting to add additional pressure to her.

"We've already spoken to the police." One of them answered.

"I understand. But as a Crime Scene Investigator, my job's a little different. I just want to know a little more about Seth Lionel. Does anyone know him well?"

"He's a regular. Comes in on Tuesdays and Thursday nights."

"I've served him once or twice; he doesn't speak much, but he's pretty nice."

"Is there anyone that might have a closer connection to him?"

The girls all looked at one another, then shrugged. "There are so many patrons here, it's hard to keep track of everyone."

After a few more questions, Morgan thanked the dancers for their help, even though she didn't learn much.

* * *

Back at the lab, a more in-depth digging into victim's background proved that he had mob ties as well, which just increased the number of potential people of interest. The blonde man that the bartender had seen was also from the same mob.

With so many parties involved, D.B had assigned the entire team to work together to convict the murderer as soon as possible. Plus, D.B knew that mob related murders could potentially further escalate into full blown violence, if the murderer messed with the wrong mob. They had to solve the case ASAP to prevent more deaths.

Currently, Morgan and Sara were back in the lab analysing some of the evidence, while Greg and Nick were out tracing the man's movements during his last night on earth. They were hoping that retracing his movements could give a clue of his attacker.

Morgan worked on obtaining fingerprints from the rusty kitchen knife (the murder weapon) while Sara tried to work out the angle of the entry of the weapon given the blood spatter. The ebony haired CSI wasn't a blood spatter analyst, but she had worked on enough crime scenes to know a thing or two.

While the women waited for the results of their testing, they took a short breather in Sara's office and chatted over coffee. Currently, Sara had an office to herself, but Morgan had heard that D.B was looking for a new second in command to supplement the team.

Moments later, Nick and Greg entered. The former was spotting a broad grin, while the latter had his head down, as if in slight embarrassment.

"You girls have to hear this." Nick declared, his grin never fading.

Greg only groaned, shaking his head before plopping down into a nearby chair.

"What's the good news?" Sara asked curiously.

"Greg snagged himself a date." Nick stated smugly, acting like a proud father.

* * *

 **Uh oh! A date? What about Morgan?**

 **Thank you all for continuously supporting this! It is a motivation to keep writing! I was very surprised at the number of reviews I've gotten. So a big thank you to all of you!**

 **Review replies:**

 _FlipChick23: Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it!_

 _Kristen: Thank you so much for your constant reviews and for taking the time to elaborate your thoughts and ideas._ _Morgan's big reveal won't come until maybe Chapter 14 or 15, there will still be a lot of mini-moments to occur until then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Guest: Thank you!_

 _Bailey1ak: Thank you for your review! I'm happy to hear that you like it so far! More chapters to come!_

 _Peterpan15596: Thank you for your review!_

 _NickyCatherineStokes2442: Thank you for your enthusiasm! I hope you liked this chapter!_

 **Till the next chapter!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	11. Chapter 11

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 11:**

* * *

"A date?" Morgan echoed. She couldn't ignore a small, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. After almost four months of working together, her attraction for Greg had only grown stronger. Those feelings were always affirmed in her when they interacted. He was just so…perfect. And brave, strong, considerate…The list went on.

It was not just because he was the mystery man from the ball. Morgan was certain that even without the initial meeting in San Francisco, she still would have been attracted to Greg Sanders. He was just that amazing of a man.

"Yeah. A date." Nick elbowed his male companion teasingly. "After so long."

"Congratulations. So who's the lucky lady?" Sara said.

"Just a waitress from a diner…" Greg finally spoke up for the first time since they came in. His gaze shifted between two ladies, lingering a little longer at his blonde haired colleague. Her expression was unreadable. Greg was confused to find himself wanting her to respond to Nick's announcement. _Did she not care at all?_

In the four months since Morgan's arrival, Greg had started to have a little crush on his colleague. It was an attraction that really couldn't be helped, since they worked so closely together. He still found her…familiar in a way that he couldn't explain.

The harmless flirting that they did only added fuel to his feelings. He had always wondered that if she had a crush on him too seeing that she flirted back, or if she was just playing along...

It was just so complicated…

Regardless of his crush, they had become firm friends, and Greg wasn't willing to take the risk.

Then there was also…the mystery woman. Alas, after six months since the ball, her image had faded in his mind. He couldn't really recall how she looked like, but he remembered the aqua gown and the mask of the same shade. Even if so, she had made an impression on him, one that he wasn't likely to forget. Although they hadn't met again during the CSI conference a few weeks back, he hoped that they would meet again someday.

"Just a waitress?" Nick scoffed. "She was practically going ga-ga over you." Nick then proceeded to relay the whole incident to the two curious women.

Apparently, the waitress was the same one that served the murdered man two nights back, so Nick and Greg had naturally asked her some questions. She had answered their queries, but was clearly flirting with Greg the entire time throughout, much to the amusement of Nick. And when she had left, she had (not so discreetly) left her phone number on a receipt.

"When was the last time you had a date man? I think the last one was probably four months ago. The day shift technician Kate right?"

"Err…Yeah…" Greg rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. Asking Kate Flynn out had been on a whim. Although both parties had enjoyed themselves (they went to a bowling alley), they had also parted ways amicably. The date had made things awkward for a bit, but because they didn't see each other often, things were easier.

"Good for you Greg. So are you going to ask her out? " Morgan sent a small smile at her friend, concealing her true feelings.

"Err…" He trailed off.

"Don't tell me you're not?" Nick's eyes bulged. "You SHOULD! Everyone needs some R and R in their life!"

"I'll think about it." Greg's voice was low.

Morgan didn't know why, but she felt…relieved at Greg's lack of enthusiasm. Perhaps, deep in her heart, she dreaded the idea of Greg finding himself a girlfriend. _Because you want it to be you._ Her subconscious sang. _And you don't like the idea of him paying attention to another woman._

 _Oh quiet you. It can never happen…_ She told herself firmly.

"Well, all the best for your date." Sara smiled sincerely at Greg. Morgan nodded her head in agreement too (even though she hoped otherwise).

"Keep us in the loop bro. I gotta go update D.B about what we've found. Catch you guys later!" Nick patted Greg on the shoulder before disappearing out of Sara's office. Greg also muttered some excuse, and left as well.

Sara shook her head as she watched Greg's retreating back. "It won't work out…" She said softly under her breath.

"What did you say?" Morgan turned her head sharply towards her friend.

"It won't work out." Sara repeated. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you only joined us a few months ago. It seemed like forever."

Morgan managed a small smile. "That's good, I guess? You were saying about how something wouldn't work out? What do you mean?"

Sara sighed, looking at her almost empty coffee cup. "Greg's date. It won't work out. Not unless it's her."

"Her? Who?" She felt her heart thumping wildly as her hopes started to fall. Was there a woman that Greg was interested in? Why didn't he ever mention it before?

"Were you there, about half a year back, at the CSI Dinner and Dance?" Sara asked instead. Morgan's reply was caught in her throat, so she nodded mutely instead.

"Greg met a woman, at the dance. But he wasn't able to get her name and contact details. But from what I've gathered, she made quite the impression on him. And he compares her, to his dates ever since. He hopes to be able to see her again." Sara said with a sad smile.

 _Oh my gosh…_ Morgan was beyond stunned. Greg really did get good vibes from her at the ball. And he still thought about her…But she was his co-worker now, and he didn't know that she was the same lady at the ball…

 _Why is everything so complicated…_ Morgan sighed. Her head was hurting too much to even think clearly, so she asked Sara to elaborate what had happened during the ball instead.

"She was the pregnant lady's friend…You remember the pregnant lady? Who suddenly had a bout of abdomen pain?" Sara trailed off. "I wonder how she is now…She must have given birth by now…"

"They're both fine." Morgan's mouth had formed the words even before her mind could process them.

"What?" Sara's head snapped up, an uncertain look on her face. "You know them?"

 _Me and my big mouth…._ Once Morgan's mind had wrapped around what she had said, she chided herself in her mind. How was she going to get out of this sticky situation?

"The expectant mother…" Morgan chose her words carefully. "She gave birth to a little boy safely a month after the ball."

"A little boy…" Sara's eyes showed relief. "After the San Francisco Crime Lab supervisor gave us an update of their condition a day after the ball, I always wondered what became of her and her child… How do you know?"

"The mother, her name's Emma. She was my colleague in L.A." Morgan smiled fondly at the thought of her friend and her godson.

"I see…Were you two close? It must have gave you quite a scare that night during the ball. Even we strangers were spooked by it. I'm glad both mother and child are alright though." Sara commented.

Morgan hesitated, unsure of how she ought to reply. To tell Sara that Dominic was her godson might come at the cost of her secret identity. As a CSI, Sara was likely to put two and two very quickly together. Strangely enough however, Morgan found that she didn't mind. Sara had become a firm friend, and Morgan felt as close to the ebony haired CSI as how she felt towards Emma.

She trusted Sara. Besides, she didn't expect this secret to be under wraps for so long. For a CSI…Greg could be dense…

In the few seconds of hesitation, Morgan had made up her mind. _If she does figure it out…Then I'll take things in strife…But if she doesn't, then it's alright too._

She trusted Sara.

"Yeah…Her son actually…Is my godson." She admitted, watching her companion's face carefully. "You've seen a picture of him actually…The little red-head boy?"

"That's him?" Sara was surprised at the small world. Morgan nodded. The blonde CSI unlocked her phone and showed her friend a recent picture of the baby boy.

"Wow, he's really growing up fast." Sara smiled fondly at the image. The picture of the grinning baby boy could put a smile to anyone's face.

"Yeah…He just turned five months."

There was silence for a moment as Sara processed the information in her mind. _Wow…Morgan's the godmother of this child…How time flies…The two women must be very close then…_

Unconsciously, the memories of the CSI Dinner and Dance floated into Sara's mind. Dancing with Nick, watching Greg dance with the mysterious lady, the sudden cry by Morgan's friend and the subsequent team work by everyone…

As her mind ran through the events of the night, her imagination begin to run. Sara had a flash of images…Of Morgan in the aqua green gown dancing with Greg, of Morgan helping her pregnant friend up…

It was as if the pieces of a puzzle had fallen together.

Sara gasped.

Morgan's head snapped up towards her friend the moment she heard her gasp. One look in Sara's eyes, and Morgan knew she knew. She lowered her gaze.

"Morgan…You were the woman Greg was dancing with, weren't you?" Sara asked breathlessly. The CSI in question wouldn't look at her friend, and bit her lip. The lack of reply was all the confirmation that Sara needed.

"Oh my gosh…Does Greg know?" Sara put her hand to her mouth, wondering why she hadn't notice the parallels sooner. Morgan looked exactly like the woman from the ball. Sara could really imagine Morgan in that aqua coloured gown and mask.

No wonder she and Greg got along so well.

"He doesn't know." Morgan's hushed reply brought Sara back to reality. The blonde was staring at her with a pleading look in her bright eyes. "Please don't tell him…"

"Why not?" Sara lowered her voice, suddenly conscious of the fact that Greg might walk in any minute. "He clearly likes you. And he was fascinated by you during the Dinner and Dance too. Did you know that he waited for you that night?" Sara launched into a detailed explanation of what had transpired after the ambulance had left that night six months ago.

"I…I didn't know that…I didn't see him that night."

As Morgan listened, she felt her heart clench. _Greg had waited for me…And I repaid his kindness by choosing to hide my identity from him. He's so going to hate me when he finds out…_ A wave of emotions hit her.

"I tried to find him…The day after the ball. I walked around the grounds of the hotel the entire morning…But I never did see him…" Morgan murmured, her voice choked with emotion.

"So why didn't you tell him who you were the moment you met him?" Sara prodded gently.

"At first, I didn't want our previous encounter to affect our working relationship…Then, as the months went by, I didn't tell him because then he would accuse me of not telling him earlier." She replied. "Please don't tell him." Morgan repeated her plea. Her friendship with Greg had blossomed into a strong one, full of trust. She didn't want to lose everything just because of one secret.

Sara sighed. "Your secret is safe with me Morgan. And don't worry, I don't intend to tell him. He has to hear it from **you**."

"I know…And I'll find a way to tell him..."

"Soon I hope." Sara placed a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder. "The longer you delay telling him, the madder he would be. Don't worry too much, Greg's a pretty understanding guy."

Morgan managed a small smile. "I know…Thanks Sara."

Sara beamed at her friend, before swiftly changing the subject to something less sombre. "It's two weeks till Christmas, have you gotten your Christmas shopping done yet?"

"More or less." Morgan replied, grateful for the change of subject. "I've been squeezing in time here and there after shifts. What about you?"

"Same, I'm just left with a few others. I can't wait for the Christmas gathering we'll be having." The Crime Lab would be hosting their own internal Christmas get together three days before the actual holiday. Highlights included a buffet dinner, a gift exchange ceremony and some singing of carols. Morgan was looking forward to it too. She had already purchased a small gift for her recipient of the gift exchange. And no, it wasn't Greg.

Just then, Hodges knocked on the glass pane of the room. The two women swirled in their chairs. The trace technician held a file in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your break ladies," he glanced at the two cups on the table. "Just thought I give you an update on the case."

Sara and Morgan shared a look. Time to get back to work.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Sara Sidle's mind was pre-occupied. Not because of the case, but because of her discovery of Morgan's secret.

The ebony haired woman was glad that Morgan had trusted her enough with this enormous secret. She felt sorry for Morgan who had been carrying this burden for the past four months. It must be hard working with a man whom you had acquainted with during the Dinner and Dance. And said man didn't know who you actually were.

Which brought Sara to her next worry: Morgan didn't tell Greg who she was. She meant what she said though, that Greg was a very understanding individual. But truth to be told, Sara didn't know how Greg would react when he finds out about Morgan's dual identity. There was a possibility that Greg might shut Morgan out, from what she knew of the man's personality. That was why she had encourage the blonde CSI to tell Greg, and tell him soon.

After Morgan's explanation, Sara could sort of understand why she didn't want Greg to know. However, she still felt that Morgan should have come clean with Greg right from the start, instead of waiting until now where the mess would just be stickier to clean up. Perhaps it was just her own straightforward personality…

Whatever it was, Sara respected Morgan's choice, and she was going to keep her secret.

There was something special between those two. In all the years she knew him, Sara had never seen Greg acting so shy, careful and sweet with a woman before. And from the way Morgan's eyes glazed over slightly whenever Greg's name was mentioned, and her tell-tale flushed cheeks, it was clear that Morgan felt something too.

Sara prayed fervently, hoping that this secret wouldn't destroy any chances of a romance between two people that she really cared about.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Morgan's mind whirled with emotions as she walked back from Sara's office to her shared office with Greg. A part of her felt relieved that someone else now knew. The burden of shouldering a secret alone had taken its toll on her.

Another part of her, however, was apprehensive. Telling Sara about it just made everything seem more realistic. The blonde CSI knew that her friend was right: she had to tell Greg soon. However, just the thought of the disappointed look he would have was enough to make Morgan shiver with fright.

As she neared her office, she took a few seconds to wipe off the excess emotions from her face, and to calm herself down.

 _Smile Morgan, everything's going to be alright…_ Then she thought of the 'date' that Greg was supposed to have, and her smile nearly faltered. Taking a final deep breath, Morgan walked into the office.

Greg was standing by his work station, scrutinising something on his laptop carefully.

"What have you got?" Morgan casually asked.

"Security footage from outside the diner that our victim had his dinner at." Greg scooted over so that Morgan could see the screen as well. Greg fast forwarded the black and white video to the time stamp of 8:15pm.

"Our victim, Seth Lionel, arrived in a pickup to the diner at 8:15pm for his dinner." The screen showed the man walking to the entrance of the diner. Several people strolled in after him too. Morgan noted a couple of teenagers and another man.

"What time did he leave?"

"Approximately thirty minutes later, at 8:50pm." With a few push of buttons, the video jumped to the mentioned time-frame. "But check out who comes out after him."

Morgan watched carefully as Seth Lionel exited the diner and made a beeline for his pickup. "Looks like he was in a hurry…" Moments later, a man with a baseball cap pushed the door of the diner open. The same man that Morgan saw in the first footage. The man had his baseball cap lowered so that it shielded his face, then went the same way that Seth Lionel went. _Was the guy following Seth Lionel?_

"That could be a coincidence…" She mused.

"Or it might not be. I've already requested for the surveillance tapes of the parking lot. Hopefully, it'll give us a clearer picture." Greg raised his head to meet hers.

"Good eye Greg. Keep me in the loop." She smiled. Her confidence had returned somewhat.

Greg grinned, and closed the video file.

"So…A date huh?" Morgan smirked at him, ignoring the clenching feeling in her heart.

Greg groaned. "Not you too." He muttered.

"Why not? She sounds pretty…nice?"

"I'm not interested in her..." Brown eyes locked gazes with bright ones when Greg said it. It was as if he was sending a silent message to Morgan. She gulped, suddenly feeling her heart rate speed up.

 _Does this mean that you're interested in someone else?_

"Maybe you could give her a shot? You're a nice guy, a total catch. I can see why she's interested." She smiled at him.

"Thanks…" Greg trailed off, slightly embarrassed at her comment. "I'll see how it goes…It's unlikely I'll ask her out though…" He tried to gauge her reaction when he spoke, but she kept a guarded look.

He was thrilled that Morgan had complimented him, however. Was that a hint though? Whatever it was, Greg felt that it was only right that he paid her a compliment back.

"You're not too bad yourself Morgan." He winked at her. "A pretty girl, charming personality..."

"Thanks. Just waiting for Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet." A light blush had found its way to her cheeks, which he found endearing.

 _Do I stand a chance at being that Prince Charming?_ He wondered.

At that moment, her phone buzzed. An incoming text message. Morgan scanned the message quickly.

"It's Sara. She's got something from the blood spatter analysis. I'll catch you later." Sending him one last smile, Morgan left their office.

* * *

 **Hope that I did justice for Greg's 'date'! And finally someone else knows Morgan's secret!**

 **What do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Review replies for Chapter 10:**

 _Guest: Thank you! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter too!_

 _FlipChick23: Thank you for your review! Greg won't go on the date don't worry, he belongs to Morgan in my world haha._

 _Kristen: Thank you for reading and reviewing! The CSI parts are challenging for me, I'll admit. I don't really know what the actual procedure is like, but rather I adapted from what I saw in the CSI show haha. Hope you've enjoyed this!_

 **Take care everyone, and until the next chapter!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Important announcement at the end of this chapter, please read!**

 **Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 12:**

* * *

The next few days breezed by quickly as the team worked hard on the Seth Lionel case. Greg managed to successfully identify the man on the security footage through running the license plate number of his car. When brought in for questioning, the man admitted he was following the victim, but had a tight alibi for the time of death.

Sara's work on the blood spatter had also produced some good results. They had managed to determine the angle of which the knife had been plunged through the victim's body, and from there, deduce a rough height of the attacker.

Two days after the brutal killing, the team had a break through while sieving through Seth Lionel's (deleted) emails. Apparently, Seth Lionel had just pulled out of a seedy business venture, leaving his partner in a pool of debt. After intense question, an arrest was made not long after. Seth Lionel's business partner knew his friend's routines, and had approached him in the bar. Seth Lionel had pulled them to the backroom for a more private chat, but things turned ugly.

Grateful to have solved yet another case, the group of CSIs convened in the break room. Everyone spotted dark eye circles and tired faces. Greg had to stifle his yawn as fatigue kicked in. D.B had requested to meet them there for a quick debrief of the case. All of them were really knackered for they had worked tirelessly.

"A job well done, all of you." D.B said, walking into the room. The night shift supervisor was proud of all the efforts that his CSIs had put in to help apprehend the murderer in a short amount of time.

"Thanks D.B. We had loads of help. Not just from those around the lab but also the cooperation from those external organisations as well." Nick replied, flashing a tired grin at his companions. There was a chorused of agreement at his statement.

"Well…That's another case down. Jacob (the business partner) has made a full confession. And Greg has successfully matched his fingerprints to those found on the knife. So case closed." D.B smiled. It was already late morning, and the team was dangerously close to starting the second shift.

"Go home and have a well-deserved break team. I'll see you all tonight for shift."

"Thanks D.B." Nick said gratefully, standing up and taking a much needed stretch.

"Thanks D.B! You too, have some rest!" Morgan followed suit, standing up. Right now, a hot shower and a good few hours sleep sounded good.

"Thanks D.B. Lunch anyone?" Greg asked. His stomach had been rumbling for quite a while now, demanding to be fed.

"Count me out thanks. I'm so tired I think I might just fall asleep any minute." Sara mumbled.

"I don't mind." Nick never passed an offer for food.

D.B Russel declined the offer too, for he was planning on heading home and spending some much needed time with his family for a bit.

Morgan shrugged, indicating that she was okay with the idea, she was quite hungry too.

* * *

The team went their separate ways to pack up; the trio heading for lunch had arranged to meet at the lift lobby.

Sara managed to catch Morgan at the break room before the latter left. "Hey." She gave Morgan a meaningful look.

"Hey Sara…You sure you don't want to join us for lunch?" Morgan knew the silent message her friend was trying to convey to her.

"Nah. I'm knackered. Remember what I told you." She said lightly. The blonde CSI nodded. However, she also knew that it was unlikely she'll be able to get him alone during lunch to even talk about this. Besides, it wasn't fair to spring such an announcement on him after a difficult case.

Lunch was a simple affair, for all three of them were exhausted beyond comprehension. They talked a little, and then split up soon after to head for home. All of them were glad for the breather.

* * *

All too soon, Christmas arrived. Armed with a bag of gifts for distribution, Morgan arrived at the Crime Lab half an hour before the celebration started. She was decked in a sleeveless dress that had a black bodice, and a red flare skirt, a tribute to the spirit of Christmas. (Of course, she also had shift later so she brought along an extra set of clothes for changing).

Morgan used the extra time to make a few little deliveries of gifts to certain members of the Crime Lab who weren't attending the celebration. Then, she went to the breakroom to lend a hand in the setting up of the place.

The long table had been pushed towards the side, and the hot buffet catered had been placed on top. The chairs had been moved to the other side of the room, leaving ample space in the middle for mingling. Someone had put effort to hang string lights on the walls, giving the room a very homey feeling. A Christmas wreath was situated near the door as well.

David and Sara were already there doing some last minute touch-ups to the room.

"Hey guys. Need some help?" Morgan stepped in, placing her gifts in one corner of the room under the Christmas Tree. Both David and Sara were in their usual work attire, but accessorised with Santa hats to bring out a more Christmas mood.

"Looking good Morgan." Sara greeted her with a smile. "Do you think you just help us arrange the disposable cutlery on the table? I'm going to help David with the music."

"Sure." The blonde CSI grinned at her friend, and got to work.

In no time at all, members of the crime lab started to stream in. Doc was in a checked shirt with suspender pants (the straps were patterned red with little reindeers on it. D.B came in his trademark jacket, but wore a Santa hat too. Nick did the same. David had already gotten some Christmas Carols going, and the atmosphere was a very relaxed one.

Greg was one of the last few members to stream in. Morgan had kept an eye out for him, and her heart practically skipped a beat when she saw him. He was in a pink shirt and dark pants, and he had even wore a pair of reindeer ears on his head. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. His outfit was just too cute.

"Hello Mr Reindeer. Are you lost?" The teasing tone was apparent in her voice as she approached.

Greg grinned at her, as his eyes took in her attire for the day. Morgan looked classy and Christmassy at the same time. "I think so…Can you direct me to the North Pole?"

Morgan shrugged. "You're pretty far away from the North Pole I'm afraid…Can I interest you in some food first before your journey?" She gestured to the buffet table, where a line was already forming.

"Sure." Greg replied easily. "This reindeer never misses out an opportunity for food. I'll catch you later." He winked, and went towards the buffet line, where Nick immediately accosted him. The ex-quarterback flicked Greg's headgear playfully, causing the latter to let out a yelp.

Morgan giggled under her breath, and sipped on her punch.

* * *

The celebration was really free and easy. The members of the Crime Lab had about an hour to eat and mingle, as well as to seek out their secret Santa gift recipient. Morgan had already given her gift to one of the swing shift technicians named Lisa. (She had gotten the other women some lip-gloss that the technician used).

D.B Russell joined her, apparently having taken some food. "Hi D.B" She greeted.

"Hi Morgan. Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Not at all." Morgan smiled, and her supervisor sat down next to her.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as D.B ate. "How's the catering?"

"Not too bad." Her supervisor replied, taking a drink of the fruit punch, before turning his attention to her.

"Listen Morgan. I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. Conrad shared with me what has been going on. I'm glad that you two are making up." D.B sent her a fatherly-like smile. The night shift supervisor WAS happy that the father-daughter duo were getting along better now. As a dad himself, he knew how tough it was for Conrad to be working in the same building as his estranged daughter.

Morgan allowed a small smile to grace her features. Her relationship with her father was certainly improving. Although still a little strained at times, they were now on regular speaking terms, which was a vast improvement. "Thanks D.B. I'm grateful too. I guess sometimes it takes a little scare to realise what is important."

"What is important." D.B echoed, cocking his head in the direction of the party-goers. Morgan followed his gaze and her eyes landed on Greg. He was engrossed in conversation with Nick and a swing shift CSI named Marcus, the reindeer ears still on his head. Morgan's eyes flew back towards D.B, who had a twinkle in his eye.

 _Is D.B implying what I think he's implying? I thought as our supervisor he shouldn't be encouraging workplace romances?_ Her eyes widened, and she felt her face heat up. D.B's subsequent grin only made her even more embarrassed.

Her next thought was: _Am I really that transparent?_

Noting her embarrassment, D.B changed the subject.

After exchanging a few more words, he excused himself to talk to Doc, and Morgan found herself alone again. She scanned the room. Hodges and David were in deep conversation while maintaining the DJ station. Nick and Sara had taken to the dance floor, swaying in time with the music. In the back of her mind, she thought about how cute a couple those two would be.

However, what she was really doing was trying to spot that pair of cute reindeer ears. Where had Greg gone? She craned her neck slightly, but there didn't seem to be any sign of her colleague.

"Looking for me?" Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke from behind her. The baritone voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Morgan spun around.

Greg stood there, grinning down at her. She couldn't help but beam back.

"Yeah. I was wondering what happened to our resident reindeer." She replied, furrowing her brows when she noticed that Greg wasn't wearing it anymore. In its place, was a Santa hat.

"Our reindeer had to find its way back to the North Pole." Greg said mysteriously. "Now it's Santa time." He pulled out a red paper bag from behind his back.

Morgan's eyes sparkled with delight, and she quickly headed over to the Christmas Tree where she had left her presents. Greg followed her. She took out Greg's gift, carefully wrapped in green paper.

"Merry Christmas." Greg smiled sincerely at her, offering the bag to her.

"Merry Christmas." She echoed, handing him his gift.

Morgan opened her gift first, gasping when she took out two items. The first was the latest instalment of the cosy mystery series she had been reading. The second item was nail-polish, of the shade that she liked. Her eyes lit up, and she hugged the novel close to her chest while holding the nail polish tightly in her hand.

"This is amazing. Thanks Greg." She breathed. "But you didn't have to give me two things." She added on. At first, she had confused to find two items inside the bag, but that gave way to excitement and happiness on noticing the gifts.

In response, Greg only gestured to the little note that was attached to the bottle with a ribbon. Glancing at him curiously, Morgan read the card.

 _ **Merry Christmas Morgan!**_

 _ **It has been a wonderful four months working with you. I hope that this gift reminds you of the simple things in life that we need to enjoy. Have a good day!**_

 _ **Your Secret Santa,**_

 _ **Greg.**_

 _It's him!_ Morgan's heart soared as she glanced down at the nail-polish once more. "How did you know…About the nail polish?" She was pretty sure she hadn't told him anything about what colour or brand she used.

At her words, Greg looked slightly sheepish. "I might have had a little bit of help from Sara…"

Morgan beamed kindly at him. "Regardless…Thanks Greg. For both of these gifts." She reached over and gave him a hug, savouring the smell of his familiar cologne, and strong, warm arms.

Greg hugged her back, grateful that she liked her presents. He had quite a hard time deciding what to get her for the Secret Santa project (he had already planned on the book for her main gift). Sara had been nothing else but helpful, although she did drop a couple of questions of his relationship with Morgan…

It felt so right, feeling the warmth of her body so close to him. As time went by, Greg found that it was harder and harder to conceal his growing feelings for his colleague. She was a wonderful person, beautiful inside and out.

 _And I think she feels the same…_ He had been observing her interactions and body language when she was with him, and he was 99% sure she had feelings for him too. Plus, weren't they blatantly flirting earlier regarding the reindeer ears?

 _Should I tell her how I feel? Take the next step?_

Morgan broke the hug, aware that they had hugged longer then the duration of what 'friends' should be hugging for.

"Open your gift." Greg had almost forgotten about the green, cuboid shaped gift that Morgan had bestowed on him. The blonde before him was looking expectantly at the gift in his hands.

Greg tore the paper away carefully, not sure if the item inside was fragile. As he pulled the paper completely away, he came face to face with several DVDs. Christmas DVDs to be precise.

All the classics were there: A Christmas Carol, It's a Wonderful Life, even Frozen.

"You mentioned that you hadn't watch some of the Christmas Classics…Well, you don't have any excuse any longer." Morgan grinned. It was a conversation they had several weeks back, when the Secret Santa project had just been announced. Greg mentioned casually that he had never watched certain Christmas Classics before, and Morgan wanted to change that.

"Wow…I know how I'm going to spend my Christmas evening now." He held out the DVDs, a smile planted on his face. It was a very thoughtful gift. "Thanks Morgan."

"You're welcome." She beamed.

The rest of the party went by. The members of the Crime Lab had a Carolling session where they had sung along to many classic songs. Conrad Ecklie had dropped by, and delivered a short speech thanking everyone at the lab for their contributions. D.B spoke a few words too. The dance floor was opened for a while too, and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was a good breather from working hard each night.

* * *

 **Hi guys, thank you all for your consistent support for this story, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

 **However, I would like to say that this story will go on TEMPORARY HIATUS until DECEMBER 2017. My college term has started, and I really don't have time to juggle both writing, school work and other commitments too.**

 **I promise that I'll continue writing once Winter Break hits; don't worry, I won't abandon this story. I'll try to finish it by January 2018!**

 **Thank you all for supporting, and I'll let you know when the next chapter is posted!**

 _Review Replies:_

 _Lynn080:_ _Hey thank you for your review! I'm sorry that it's going on hiatus so soon after you discovered it though. Thanks for the support!_

 _Kristen: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your descriptive reviews! Take care alright? I'll post again in December, so until then!_

 _Flipchick23: Thanks for the review! Take care until December! ^^_

 **This hiatus is temporary! I'll be back! Until then!**

 **-TrixieNancy124.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for all your patience and never-ending support!** **Winter break has hit so I'm back on my once-a-week posting schedule. Lots of drama coming up, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 13:**

* * *

After the Christmas celebration, and the subsequent Christmas Day break, things went back to normal. Well, sort of. Since New Year's was a week after Christmas, the CSIs had another event to look forward to soon.

However, it seemed as if the crime rate had spiked dramatically during the last two weeks of December. It was as if all criminals decided to break the law before the year was out. (Nick speculated that it was so as not to taint the New Year with a record, but no one knew for sure.) Whatever the reason was, the team was swamped with work.

One night, Morgan and Greg were called on a particularly difficult case. An elderly woman had been found, mugged, and murdered in a park. The duo were assigned to investigate the case. Sara, Nick and D.B were working on their own cases.

Greg and Morgan arrived at the scene of the crime, which was sealed off by yellow police tape. One of the police officers on duty approached them.

"Body was found thirty minutes ago by a middle age man taking a shortcut home. The man did CPR, but failed to resuscitate her. We've secured the area."

"Thanks." Morgan replied with a nod, ducking under the tape. Greg followed her.

The sight before her was enough to make Morgan's stomach churn.

An elderly lady with snowy white hair was sprawled on the ground, face up. She was short, about five foot two, and she wore a light blue coat. Her ebony eyes were wide open, and shock was written all over her features. One side of her head was stained with blood. And a rock with noticeable blood stains was a few feet away.

The items in her purse laid scattered on the ground. Apparently, she had fought of her attacker.

Blinking back tears, Morgan donned her white gloves and kneeled next to the purse. Carefully, she sieved through the contents on the ground. A mobile phone, which had cracked on impact with the ground and was off, some sweets, and a wallet. Morgan checked the last item first.

No money at all. The snatchthief must have taken it. An ID showed that her name was Jenny Douglas. She was seventy years old.

Morgan's eyes focused on a photograph in the wallet. The edges were creased, prove that its owner probably took it out frequently to admire it. In the picture, the elderly woman was carrying a little baby boy, while huddling protectively over a toddler. All three of them were grinning at the camera.

 _Her grandchildren._

Morgan's hand shook, and she dropped the wallet. She couldn't get the image of the smiling children out of her mind. They would never get to see their grandmother ever again.

And Jenny Douglas hadn't even done anything wrong…

A life lost, just like that.

And how many broken hearts because of it?

She took quick, deep breaths, trying to get her emotions under control. Morgan didn't even dare to glance at the body.

There were always these kinds of occasional cases that always hit close to home. Morgan thought about her own wonderful grandmother whom had passed away of natural causes a few years prior. Jenny Douglas reminded the CSI of her.

She didn't even dare to picture what would happen if her grandmother had died the way poor Jenny Douglas did. She would have been heartbroken.

 _It wasn't fair._ Morgan felt tears well up in her eyes.

Greg, who had been chatting with the person who found the body, wrapped up his conversation. The man had just finished dinner at his sister's home, who lived nearby. He had chosen to take a short cut across the park to head back home, when he had stumbled upon the deceased. He recognised the woman as someone living in the neighbourhood, but unfortunately, didn't know her name.

It was scary, to find someone you know dead, and Greg could tell he was badly shaken up.

"Thanks man. Go home, and get yourself some whiskey or something to calm the nerves. We'll be in touch again if we need more information." The male CSI patted the man on the back, and sent him on his way.

Greg walked towards where Morgan was, taking in the scene.

He could almost see it happening in front of his eyes.

An elderly woman walking in the park, especially at night, was vulnerable. An easy target for a snatch-thief. But what the snatch-thief hadn't counted on was that she had retaliated. Greg's gaze shifted to the bloody rock on the floor. And the snatch-thief panicked, decided to silence her.

Greg was about to ask his colleague if she had discovered anything, when he realised that Morgan's hand was shaking badly. She had also lowered her gaze, and her long blonde locks prevented him from seeing her face.

"Morgan…You okay?" He asked in concern, placing his evidence gathering kit on the ground next to hers. He could hear her take deep, shaky breaths, and he knew she was trying to contain herself.

 _Oh Morgan…_

"I'm fine…" She said softly, her voice thick with emotion. She kept one hand pressed against her mouth, trying so hard to suppress all the emotions.

"No you're not…" He gently placed his hand on her arm, pulling her such that she was facing him. She was clearly distraught, but kept her head lowered. "It's okay Morgan, it's okay." Greg engulfed her in a warm hug.

Nestled in his embrace, Morgan finally allowed the tears to flow. She sobbed on his shoulder, crying for Jenny Douglas, for her two little grandchildren, for the injustice that she suffered.

 _It wasn't fair…_

Greg stroked her hair gently, allowing her to release her tears. His heart clenched on hearing the sobs coming from the woman in his arms. He didn't blame her, rather he could understand where Morgan was coming from. In this line of work, they have seen many injustices, but it always struck a particular sensitive nerve when the victims were young children, or the elderly. He glanced at the old woman lying dead on the ground, and vowed to bring her murderer to justice.

Slowly but surely, Morgan's tears dried, and a wave of calm washed over her. She sighed, inhaling the scent of Greg's cologne, too emotionally drained to move just yet. And the hand that was gently stroking her hair helped her to calm down as well.

Greg seemed to have noticed the shift in her demeanour. "Feeling better?" His baritone voice whispered in her ear.

Morgan broke the hug, quickly wiping away any stray tears from her face. "Much better. Thank you Greg, I needed that." She smiled up at him as best as she could through watery eyes.

"Anytime. Shall we?" He gestured to his evidence kit on the ground.

The duo got to work, taking photographs and collecting the evidence. Greg kept a careful watch on Morgan at the corner of his eye. He understood how tough things were as a CSI. And it didn't help that their workload was rapidly piling up, causing a build-up of stress.

After Greg put the cracked mobile phone into an evidence bag, he tried to turn the device on. To his surprise, the mobile phone sprung to life.

 _15 missed calls and 10 text messages._

Concerned, Greg checked the text messages first.

Mum, where are you? Give us a call.

Mum, you're scaring us. Call me.

Mum, dad said that you're not home yet. Where are you?

He sighed. Clearly, Jenny Douglas had family that cared deeply for her. How were they going to break the news to them?

Then, Greg looked at the Call Log. The fifteen missed calls came from two different numbers, both local. He knew that the people that texted were likely the same few family members that called.

At that moment, the phone rang, a classical jazz tune. Morgan's head shot up from where she had been bagging the rock, and she came over. The caller ID read: Aria.

Greg and Morgan exchanged looks, the latter giving her colleague a small nod. Through the transparent evidence bag, Greg pressed the 'Answer' button.

"Mum, where are you? We've been so worried!" A frantic female voice came through the receiver. Greg cleared his throat. He hated to be the barer of the bad news, but the woman on the other end of the line had to be notified.

"Miss Aria I presume? This is CSI Greg Sanders with the Las Vegas Crime Lab…I'm afraid we have some bad news…"

* * *

Aria Thomson, née Douglas, broke down the moment Greg told her the news. Morgan could hear the sorrowful sobs coming from the other end of the line, and concern voices asking what happened. The CSI bit her lip and looked away, wishing that she could block out the horrible sounds of grief. After a few years being a CSI, things were still never easy, especially when human nature is involved.

She placed a hand on Greg's shoulder and squeezed, giving him silent moral support as he highlighted the details to the grieving woman.

 _We'll find who did this to you, Jenny Douglas. Don't you worry. May your soul rest in peace._

The rest of the night was a frenzy. Greg and Morgan collected the evidence and brought it back to the lab, while the team from the coroner's office took possession of the body. The duo spent most of their time analysing the evidence, only pausing for breaks (or when they were called out of office).

Lab results indicated that the red stain on the rock had been tested positive for blood. The blood had also been tested as a 100% match to Jenny Douglas. It was the murder weapon. A quick check for fingerprints by Morgan yield a partial, but that was enough to make a match in CODIS, to a man that had previous records of snatch thef.

"He confessed, when Brass brought him in. Kept insisting it was an accident." Morgan, who had been watching the interrogation through the one way mirror, retold the incident to Greg. It had quickly became an open and shut case.

"Poor guy. I'm sure he didn't expect a mugging to become murder." Greg shook his head and sighed. He was just relieved that justice had been delivered. The duo were taking a short break in their office before they would start on the mountainous amount of paperwork.

"Yeah…"

At that moment, Nick walked in, carrying a file in hand. The ex-quarterback knocked on the door before entering. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Morgan shook her head. "We were just taking a short break from work. What's up?" She looked curiously at her friend.

"Just wanted to get some clarifications on one of the cases Greg and I worked on last week." Nick answered, holding up the file.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm gonna get some coffee. You want some?" Morgan picked up her empty mug and gestured towards Greg's black mug.

"You're just asking because you want to be able to make a new pot using **my** coffee beans." Greg shot back in reply, his eyes holding a teasing glint.

"Caught," Morgan grinned back. "But you know that your coffee beans make the best coffee."

Greg shook his head silently in amusement, but signalled for her to take his mug. Her smile lit up. "Thanks Greg! I'll be back shortly!" The mood in the office had significantly lighten as the duo temporarily pushed the case to the back of their minds. Morgan strolled out of the office with the mugs in hand.

Nick watch the two banter with delight in his eyes. He continued to observe Greg as the blonde CSI left the room. His friend's eyes trailed after Morgan's frame, only refocusing back onto Nick when she had disappeared from view.

Greg glanced at Nick's grinning face warily. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"When are you going to ask her out?" Nick patted his shoulder, tilting his head slightly to indicate in the direction Morgan had went. Greg sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. _A tell-tell sign that he was nervous._ Nick noted.

No wonder.

That was why even though the waitress from the diner was beautiful, Greg had declined the opportunity for a date. There **was** someone else he was interested in (despite his denials). And Nick couldn't be happier for his friend, for he was secretly rooting for his two co-workers to get together.

"It's not that easy Nick." The duo had this conversation a couple of times before, and each time Greg gave Nick the same answer.

"Well, if you ask me she's clearly interested. Sara thinks so too." Nick said offhandedly. _No need to mention about the office betting pool that is quickly growing in cash._ The ex-quarterback decided. _It would be nice to have some extra cash to spend though…_

Greg flashed a half-smile. "Still…" His feelings for Morgan was still a touchy subject. He knew he liked her, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. There were so many considerations, such as their friendship, work relationship, and the fact that she was Ecklie's daughter…

"A word of advice though, cherish what's in front of you. Most people don't do that until it's too late."

"I know…Thanks Nick. Now, about the case…?"

* * *

After a short break, Morgan and Greg focused on settling the paperwork for the case they had just solved. Silently, they worked in tandem for a while, the only sounds were the clicking of keys on the keyboard and ruffling of the papers. An hour in, Greg saved the file he was working on his computer, groaning as he raised her hands above his head for a much-needed stretch. "Urgh…It's been quite a shift…"

Morgan looked up from her report, and couldn't help but agree. Her emotional breakdown on finding Jenny Douglas had made her mentally drained. It was never fair when an innocent life was lost like that. She was just glad that justice had been served.

"I agree. This one has been rough. I feel like we're just going case after case after case." Morgan answered.

Greg hummed his agreement. "It's been busy recently. I haven't even gotten time to watch any of the Christmas movies you've gifted me." He groaned. "I just crash every time I get back home."

"Well the weekend's coming up." Morgan answered dryly, abandoning her work for the moment and focusing her attention on Greg.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get through some of them this weekend actually." Greg winced at how pathetic he sounded right now. Talk about the Christmas presents had churned out an idea in his mind. _How about inviting her to watch the movies with you this weekend?_ His heart sung to him. But he was too chicken to ask her, and Greg was beating himself up on the inside for that.

"You should. While we're still in Christmas mood. And since it is only a few days after Christmas." Morgan answered, oblivious to Greg's internal struggle.

Greg smiled tiredly, stretching his arm out in front of him once again. "Whatever it is, hopefully we won't be called out again."

"Hope so." Morgan said.

At that moment, Greg's mobile phone chimed. The two CSIs looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Not breaking eye contact with Morgan, Greg picked up his phone on the desk.

"Perhaps we spoke too soon." He said dryly. "D.B's sending Sara and I out on a case." Greg's eyes reflected his exhaustion for a moment, before he wiped away all traces of emotion, replacing it with a blank, professional look. Morgan sent him a sympathetic look. "Good luck Greg."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it." He got up from his seat and prepared to leave.

"See you when you get back."

Greg waved goodbye, before striding out of the office. _If you don't ask her out now, you'll never will._ His conscious taunted him with every step he took. Greg bit his lip.

At the last moment, he stopped and turned around, facing Morgan. The blonde looked back at him curiously.

"Anything wrong Greg?" She saw her friend took a deep breath, his body language reflecting nervousness.

"You know we were talking…about the Christmas movies?" Morgan nodded her head slowly. "Do you wanna watch them together this weekend?" He asked shyly, avoiding her eyes immediately after asking the question.

Morgan felt her face heat up, as her mouth curled into a shy smile that matched Greg's. "That sounds nice, I'll love to."

Greg's features relaxed noticeably. "Great!" He said cheerily, his voice of a tad higher pitch than before. "See you later!"

"See you!" Morgan watched as Greg disappeared down the walkway, noting a slight spring in his step.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Morgan turned back to her work. But her mind was on overdrive as one question went through her mind.

 _Did Greg Sanders just ask me on a date?_

* * *

 **It took them 13 chapters, but finally Greg asked her out! *happy dance***

 **Hope you liked the chapter, reviews are lovely as always! ^^**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	14. Chapter 14

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 14:**

* * *

For the rest shift, Morgan's concentration had remained off. While she was happy beyond words that Greg had invited her to watch the Christmas movies with him, she had started wondering if her friend meant it as a date-date or a friend-date. Her insides had butterflies ever since Greg left the office for the case with Sara, because she wasn't sure how she was going to face Greg, and what she would say if they did cross paths.

Thankfully though, work kept them both on their toes, and Morgan managed to get to the end of shift without seeing her male CSI counterpart again. Now, an hour after the end of shift, Morgan wasn't sure if that had been a good thing or a bad thing.

"So…I heard Greg asked you out?" Sara found Morgan by the lockers, sitting down on the wooden benches, deep in thought. The blonde CSI looked up, just as a blush coated her pretty face.

"He told you?" She asked, trying her best to appear nonchalant, as the butterflies returned at the prospect of spending more time with Greg. _You're acting like a lovesick teenager._ Her mind chided.

Sara let out a short laugh, leaning against the door. "Nope. But he was giving the Cheshire cat a run for his money. I had to pry it out of him. He's pretty excited about it actually." An easy grin formed on Sara's face that quickly spread into a smirk.

Morgan smiled shyly, lowering her gaze as she toyed with her fingers.

"It's not that I'm not excited…it's just that, I'm just wondering though…If he means it as an actual date, or just a gathering between two friends…" Sara was like a sister to her; Morgan trusted her completely and hence was comfortable with sharing her thoughts with her ebony haired colleague.

Sara scoffed in disbelief, coming to sit next to Morgan. "Definitely as a date if you ask me." Two pairs of eyes met. "Trust me Morgan, I've known Greg for many years now, and he's not the kind to ask random girls out. Don't worry about it. Just be yourself, what will be will be." Sara nodded encouragingly to Morgan who exhaled a shaky breath.

"I feel like a high school girl all over again." Morgan groaned despite herself, but her eyes were shining with excitement.

"It'll be worth it." Sara smiled. "You two will be alone, a good time to get to know each other better…and talk." Sara's eyebrows raised meaningfully as she spoke the last two words, and Morgan caught the double meaning behind them.

 _Yes…I haven't forgotten that I'm keeping a huge secret from him…_ God, the prospect of telling him who she really was just made Morgan even more nervous.

* * *

Two days later, it was Sunday afternoon. Morgan found herself standing at the front door of Greg's apartment. She had deliberated carefully about what to wear for the 'date', and finally decided on a pair of form hugging jeans and a simple blouse beneath her coat. Not too dressy, yet also not too casual.

Rubbing her hands together for warmth (because it was really quite cold out today), Morgan pressed the doorbell, and waited.

Inside the apartment, Greg Sanders was a bundle of nerves. The CSI cast a quick glance over the entire living area once again, going through his mental check list.

Popcorn. Check.

Drinks. Check.

DVDs. Check.

Turn on the heating. Check.

Blankets in case it got cold. Check.

Greg exhaled a sigh he didn't know he was holding, straightening his shirt. He was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, and was waiting anxiously for Morgan's arrival. At that moment, the doorbell rang, and he gulped nervously.

 _It's just Morgan. Calm down Greggo._ He told himself. Taking in another deep breath to calm his racing heart (and the butterflies that were in his stomach), Greg opened the door.

"Hey Morgan. Come on in." Greg greeted his friend. Her cheeks were flushed red from the cold, which Greg thought made Morgan more attractive than usual (not like he'll have the guts to tell her that). He quickly ushered the blonde in, and Morgan scuttered inside quickly, grateful for the warmth that hit her.

"Hi Greg. Thanks. It's quite chilly today." She answered, busying herself with removing her jacket and gloves. She hadn't seen Greg since Friday when he asked her to come over, so she was unsure of what to say. Greg expressed his agreement, taking the jacket from Morgan's hands and hung it up.

It was when she was smoothening out the creases of her blouse did Morgan realise that she and Greg had unplanned matching outfits. Both of them were in dark blue jeans and white tops. _We're matching like a couple._ That thought sent her rosy cheeks an even deeper shade of red.

Greg seemed to realise that as well as his eyes raked over Morgan's form, for he wouldn't look Morgan in the eye. The awkward silence lasted for a moment until Greg cleared his throat.

"What are you in the mood to watch?"

"The question is what YOU are in the mood to watch." Morgan answered, walking over to the couch. She sat down and scrutinised the titles that Greg had placed on the coffee table. "I did buy the DVDs for you to watch you know. You choose."

"Any recommendations?" He sat down on the couch next to her and raised his eyebrows.

She was quiet for a bit as she contemplated the options. "If you ask me, we should always start with a classic. A Christmas Carol?" She lifted the DVD up from the stack.

Greg shrugged. "Sure. Then maybe afterwards something more light-hearted? Like a comedy?"

"Sounds good. Then we can tackle the stack of cartoons." A fond smile flickered on Morgan's face as she saw Mickey's Christmas CarolandA Charlie Brown Christmas among the titles scattered across the table.

"You're on Brody. I'll get some hot chocolate." He stood up and ambled to his open kitchen.

"That'll be great thanks." Morgan flashed him a grin, settling herself comfortably on the couch. Greg really knew her too well.

* * *

In no time at all, A Christmas Carol had been popped into the DVD player, and the two CSIs were relaxed on the couch watching the movies. They sat side by side, close but never touching. Greg sat normally with his feet planted on the ground, while Morgan curled her sock covered toes under her. Each was well aware of how close the latter was, and yearned to be even closer.

As they watched the film, Greg and Morgan traded comments back and forth regarding the plot. Greg found that he was enjoying the movie, and wondered to himself why he had never saw the film (nor read the book). He was loving Morgan's company too, for she had interesting little titbits of information to share regarding the film. He stole a glance at the woman next to him, marvelling at how wonderful of a person she was.

Her attention was solely focused on the film, so Morgan never really picked up the few times Greg looked at her at the corner of his eye. There was just something about the spirit of Christmas that drew her in, and Greg found that Morgan had the same, focused, passionate look on her face that mirrored during work time.

 _Make a move!_ His mind screamed. He wondered if he ought to pull the whole 'yawn/ stretch than placing his arm on the couch behind where Morgan was sitting' move, and finally decided to take a chance.

He stretched his arms behind his head, and carefully rested his left one on the sofa, inches behind Morgan's head, all while keeping an eye for Morgan's reaction. It appeared that she didn't notice. A few strands of blonde hair tickled his arm, but Greg ignored it, focusing on the movie.

Morgan felt tears prickle at her eyes as she watched Ebenezer Scrooge finally realising that he would die alone if he continued his ways. She sniffed, trying to blink back her emotions, as she unconsciously leaned back against the cushions, resting her head on Greg's arm.

At that moment, a piece of Kleenex appeared in front of her, and Morgan turned her head to see Greg offering her the tissue silently. She sent him a small smile, before gently cleaning the tears away from the corner of her eye.

Christmas movies always had such a hold on her. _I'm such a wimp._ She sighed, hugging one of the sofa pillows close to her chest and continued watching the rest of the movie.

"That was nice." Greg said, when the movie ended. "I can't believe I've never seen it before."

Morgan turned her body to face him. "Well, better late than never." It was then she noticed the placement of his left arm. Her heart skipped a beat, but she chose not to comment on it. _It might not be what you think…_ She reminded herself not to overthink things.

* * *

They watched a Christmas comedy next, and snacked on some popcorn and cola too. That one brought them in pearls of laughter at the silly antics the characters did.

"He just…" Greg trailed off, an amused look painted on his features.

"I know!" Morgan chimed in, shaking her head in amusement.

"Can you imagine if Hodges did that?" The two of them looked at one another as the idea sunk in, and then burst into complete laughter.

"Greg Sanders! That was mean!" Morgan tossed the sofa cushion in Greg's direction, of which the latter caught with ease.

"But you thought of it!" He playfully hit Morgan with the cushion, earning another laugh from the female. The movie was forgotten for the time being as the two-traded friendly banter.

As the credits rolled, Morgan took a quick glance at the wall clock, noting with surprise that it was close to 8pm. Time sure flies when one was having fun.

"Shall we order some takeout?" Greg had noticed the time as well. The darkness outside of his window was another indication that it was time to get some food.

"Take out sounds lovely actually. I think my feet need a stretch." Morgan laughed, uncurling her toes from under her. She stood up slowly and picked up her now empty mug. "I'll get some water if that's fine with you."

"Sure." Greg was ruffling through some of the takeout brochures he kept around the house, trying to find something good for dinner.

In the kitchen, Morgan ambled to the sink and rinsed her mug, a permanent smile etched on her face. Spending time with Greg was always cool and fun, and her apprehension had long faded away. They had fallen into a comfortable zone of things, and although Morgan was secretly hoping for more, she took what she got. And she was happy that Greg had asked her for the movie marathon, no matter what his intentions were.

She leaned against the kitchen counter for a moment and silently studied her colleague. Greg was flipping through the takeout pamphlets, his forehead scrunched up in concentration. It was a familiar expression, one that Greg constantly wore when he was working. _He's a really wonderful guy…_ She took a moment to reflect on all the sweet things that Greg had done for her: comforting her whenever the cases got rough, helping her to patch the relationship between her and her father, refiling her drink… The list went on.

To be honest, Morgan sometimes felt like Greg was sending her mixed signals. Some of their day-to-day interactions extended beyond friendship. And there was also the fact that he had invited her for the movies…But there wasn't much indication other than that which that supported her hypothesis. Well there was the arm thing, but that was it. _So does he like me that way? I don't know what to think anymore…_

"How does Chinese food sound?" Without looking up from the pamphlets, Greg suddenly asked.

Morgan immediately took her eyes off his form, not wanting to be caught staring. She swallowed. "I'm fine with whatever. You can place the order." She said, and busied herself with pouring some water for herself.

While Greg made the call, Morgan's curious eyes explored the kitchen. This was only the second time she had been to Greg's house, and the first time that she had the chance to really take in the décor of the home. His kitchen was simple, like the rest of the home, but Morgan found that she really liked the basic style. Greg had made up for the simple décor through customisation, and Morgan stepped closer to the fridge to look at the photographs that had been stuck to the door.

The first picture she spotted made her crack a giggle. It was a recent picture of the gang during the Christmas party. D.B had taken the picture for the four CSIs, whom were standing close together. Morgan and Sara had been wedged in the middle with Greg and Nick flanking the outside. What made this shot comical was that D.B hadn't notice Hodges and Henry making silly faces at the camera. Add the fact that the two lab technicians had Santa hats on their heads made the photograph seemed even sillier.

Morgan looked at the picture for a while longer, glad to have such a wonderful CSI family. They were all so supportive, caring and a fun bunch to work with. Although she still missed her LA family, she was loving her time in Las Vegas.

The picture next to this one however, made her heart clench. In it, Nick, D.B and Greg stood posing for the camera, decked in dress suits and masks. It was a photograph of the CSI Masquerade Ball six months ago. Now after knowing them for so long, she could clearly distinguish the three men beneath their masks. They all spotted easy, relaxed grins, and were clearly enjoying themselves.

With a shaky exhale, Morgan reached up to touch the photograph. All her good mood vanished as she remembered that she was still keeping a huge secret from Greg. Sara's advice echoed in her mind. Morgan knew her ebony haired colleague was right. Being alone with Greg now, was a good opportunity to finally tell him about her dual identity.

However, she was really scared of how he would react. _Six months is a long long time…_ She sighed, biting her lower lip.

 _But he'll find out the truth soon._ Her mind reasoned. _And if there is ever any chance that you two getting together, you know you'll have to tell him._

Morgan gulped down a sip of water as the butterflies in her stomach returned. How DO you even broach the subject of such a huge secret to someone that you like?

Her mind in a frenzy, Morgan stumbled back to the living room. Greg had apparently ordered the food, and he was grinning as he stared at his phone.

"You look happy." Morgan commented as she sat down and tried to keep the edginess out of her voice.

In response, Greg showed her his phone, where there was a photograph of a newborn baby, swaddled in a blue blanket. "My best friend's wife just gave birth." He declared proudly, his eyes shining.

"Wow, that's amazing! The baby looks so cute! Congrats!" Morgan smiled despite herself. Seeing the photograph of the baby reminded her of when Dominic had been born, which reminded her of Emma, and the CSI Masquerade Ball… _Oh god, her stomach was doing flip-flops…_

"I'll drop by tomorrow before shift to visit them." Greg mused. "This little one made it just in time for New Year's…"

"Yeah." Morgan echoed, watching as Greg stared at the picture with pure joy in his eyes. _He'll make a wonderful father…_ The thoughts entered her mind before she could stop them, and she let out a small sigh.

Greg looked as happy as a child would be on Christmas morning, and she didn't have the heart to kill Greg's good mood by telling him the secret that has been locked in her heart for the past six months.

 _It can wait a little longer._ She decided. No way was she going to put a damper on the mood of the new Uncle.

"Have they decided on a name yet?" She asked instead. Greg shrugged.

"They were debating between Javier or Justin I believe. I'll ask them tomorrow."

"Give them my congratulations. The baby looks lovely." Morgan said sincerely.

* * *

The takeout came, and Morgan's stomach rumbled at the smell of Chinese Fried Rice and noodles filled the air.

"Popcorn may be delicious, but its' not real food." She said with a grin, pushing her dilemma to the back of her mind Greg was popping the next DVD in, and he agreed wholeheartedly.

They watched the final movie while having their meal from the take-out boxes, slowly savouring the flavours and taste of the delicious food. Once she was fully satisfied, Morgan sighed in contentment and sat sprawled lazily on the couch, watching the animated cartoon. Greg had taken a blanket and draped it over both their laps, and Morgan was warm, comfortable, and full.

As interesting as the movie was, Morgan soon found her eyes slowly drooping. Food coma was setting in, and the couch was **so** comfortable. She stifled a yawn, snuggling closer into the cushions but yet tried to blink away her fatigue.

Little did Morgan knew, Greg was watching her every move, wondering how he could make his feelings more explicit without scaring her off. When he saw that Morgan was fighting the urge to sleep, he couldn't help but smile. _Here goes nothing._ Taking a chance, Greg scooted closer to her so that their thighs were nearly touching.

Morgan's senses were on high alert as the familiar unique scent she had long ago associated with Greg overwhelmed her.

"What are you…"

"You can rest your head here. I promise I won't bite." Greg cut her off in a tone that he hoped was slightly seductive. He gestured to his shoulder, winked at her then turned to look back at the screen.

She wanted to melt at his voice, and the sweet words he just said. A slight pinkish hue on her face, Morgan carefully placed her head on Greg's shoulder. She sighed in contentment, just as Greg wrapped his free arm around her other shoulder, drawing her closer.

No words had to be spoken, for their actions spoke louder than words.

 _I could get used to this._ They both thought.

The two of them watched the rest of the Christmas cartoon like that in an easy silence.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over Greg." Later, Morgan and Greg were by the door, with the former in her coat and ready to leave. They had extracted themselves from the semi-intimate position on the couch (abit reluctantly) after Morgan announce sadly that she had to grab a few things from the stores before they closed.

"It's no problem." He shrugged, his hands in his pockets. Greg wasn't sure what to say now, and it seemed as if Morgan was having the same dilemma.

"Goodnight Greg. See you tomorrow for shift." She sent him a sweet smile. After the incident on the couch, she was pretty sure of his intentions now.

"Goodnight Morgan. Drive home safely." He replied.

Before she exited the door, Morgan reached up on her toes to give Greg a quick peck on the cheek and a cheeky wink.

The male CSI watched her retreating figure as she walked down the corridor, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

 _Best night I've had in a while._

* * *

 **Any thoughts about their date? I hope I did it justice haha.**

 **Thank you for the support as I start writing again, especially to anonauthor06, Moonshadow07, lynn080, Kristen and FictionWriter91 for the reviews** **. :)**

 **Reviews will be nice as always! Take care everyone and until next time!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	15. Chapter 15

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 15:**

* * *

Hours later, Morgan laid in bed, unable to sleep. The events of the afternoon kept replaying in her mind. Of Greg laying his arm behind her, of him saying she could rest on his shoulder if she wanted to, and all the little moments.

She hoped that the kiss she had given him on the cheek was enough for him to confirm her feelings for him. Morgan sighed in contentment, hugging her pillow close to her chest. Today had been wonderful, thanks to him. Rolling over in bed so that she was lying on her stomach, Morgan picked up her phone and opened her chat with Greg. She sent him a text message.

Thanks again for the movie marathon Greg! Hope it sparks some interest in classic Christmas films haha. See you for shift tomorrow!

Moments later, she received a response:

Yep definitely! The movies were great, but the company was better ;) Have an early night!

 _He really has a way with words._ Morgan felt like a high-school girl melting over the words of her crush.

 _Please, let the new year be kind to him._ Morgan prayed. _A guy like him deserves only the best._

* * *

Greg and Morgan barely had time to interact during shift the next night. Morgan and Sara were immediately sent out on a case together to the home of a piano teacher that had been found dead.

"So..?" Sara left her statement hanging as she climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV.

"So what?" The blonde CSI asked, settling in the passenger side.

"How was your date last night?" Sara couldn't keep the excitement and curiosity out of her voice. If those two didn't get together soon, she felt as if she might burst!

"It went fine." Morgan thought of how she had left him with a kiss on the cheek, and simply smiled.

"Come on! Details please." Sara said. "We've got about thirty minutes to kill before we reach the place."

So Morgan retold the events of the previous evening to her friend. Sara was a wonderful listener, ahh-ing at the right moments.

"I dunno. I think we're getting on the right path, if I read the signals right." Morgan finished, a happy smile on her face. She had a feeling that they we

"Definitely. And its' about time." Sara commented. Conversation shifted to the case as the SUV exited the highway and to the streets of the neighbourhood.

Two police squad cars were already there when the pair of CSIs arrived, and they had already secured the area with yellow tape. There was barely any one else on the street, except for a few concerned (or maybe nosy neighbours). Morgan and Sara unloaded their evidence kits and trudged towards the scene of the crime.

The piano teacher, whose name was Rosalind Evans, had been found dead by her teenage nephew whom had dropped by with some homemade desert at his mother's insistence. He had entered with the spare key that his aunt kept in a flowerpot after no-one answered the door, and found his aunt sprawled on the sofa, dead. The nephew had immediately called his parents, whom subsequently called 911.

"Seems like she could be suffocated with a pillow." Morgan said, eyeing on the cushion that was on the carpeted floor. She noted that Greg's sofa cushions were of the same design too, and nearly blanched at the image of someone strangling Rosalind Evans with a pillow similar to the one she was hugging the night before. _Focus on the case Morgan! There'll be time to think of Greg later!_ The blonde CSI snapped a few photographs.

Sara's eyes raked around the living room. It was kept neat and tidy, the only thing that was out of place seemed to be the mess by the sofa. She glanced at the coffee table, noting with a critical eye that there were two round water marks on it.

"Could be. But check this out Morgan." Sara waved her friend over. "She had a guest over I reckon. Two water marks." Morgan nodded in agreement, and the two CSIs shared a look.

"I'll check out the kitchen to find the cups they had been using." Sara said. Hopefully, that might be helpful in finding out who Rosalind Evans' guest was.

While Sara was in the kitchen, Super Dave dropped by and did a preliminary examination on the body. He put the time of death at just slightly over two hours ago, between 7:30pm and 8:00pm. After the body was bagged and removed from the scene, the two CSIs spent the next hour carefully scrutinising the area for evidence.

* * *

Nick and Greg too, were having a busy evening of their own. They had started with clearing some paperwork that they had, but were soon entangled with a case of their own. It was only hours later, close to the end of shift, did they managed to catch a breather. Feeling a headache coming on, Greg walked into his shared office with Morgan. The latter had also just managed to finish examining the evidence of her case, and was now waiting for the results for the testing.

The moment Greg entered the room, Morgan's head snapped up. Bright eyes met brown ones, and the duo stared unblinkingly at each other for a bit.

This was the first time they had seen each other since last night.

 _Gosh, he looks tired…_ Morgan thought, knowing that shift could be a killer.

 _She looks wonderful…_ Was the thought that ran through Greg's mind. He had done a lot of thinking in the past 24 hours, and he was pretty sure of Morgan's feelings. Now, it was just a matter of when and how to show that he wanted to take the next step (and when he could get himself to man up.)

"Hey." She was the one to break the silence first. "Rough night I take?" She sent him an understanding smile, before picking up her coffee mug and took a delicate sip.

"Yeah…Gosh…" He sunk into his office chair gratefully. "The case has Nick and I going bonkers. It seems like every turn there's a new twist." Greg groaned.

"Sorry to hear that…You wanna share? I have some time before Hodges is done with the evidence for my case…"

As Greg proceeded to relay the night's events to Morgan, he found himself thinking how nice it was to talk to someone who understood the nature of the job. There were certain…frustrations and things that only CSIs and those in this job could understand. Greg was just glad that Morgan understood what the nature of the job entailed (which was another reason he liked her). There were times that he needed just a listening ear, and Morgan was ready to provide just that.

* * *

New Years' Eve came around the next day. The CSIs didn't have shift that evening, but some of them had decided to meet up for drinks and usher the new year in together. D.B had passed, for he wanted to spend the night with his family. Hodges too decided against it in favour of Skyping with Elisabetta whom had flown back to Italy.

The rest of the members of the crime lab met at an open bar at 9pm, watching the crowds around the square and enjoying the ambiance. Sara and Nick were just chilling and chatting at one of the booths. Other members of the crime lab took the booths flanking theirs.

"So Morgan's not going to make it?" Sara said.

Nick was typing a reply his phone. "Looks to be. Apparently, Sheriff Ecklie asked if she wanted to have dinner with some of her cousins."

Sara response was simply a sigh.

"Why the sad face Sar?"

"Well…I was hoping that you and I," she gestured to themselves with her hands, "could find a way to give Morgan and Greg a push tonight." The ebony haired woman sighed once more. "Looks like it ain't to be." She smiled wryly.

"Ahh…" Nick said in understanding. "Well, we could always just talk some sibling-to sibling sense into Greg now. Personally, I think the fact that he asked Morgan out for the movie is already a big step. He probably just needs another push in the right direction."

"Yeah. Pity Morgan's not here though. Between the cases we had last night, I didn't have much time to talk to her about the nature of their relationship."

At Nick's raised eyebrows, Sara merely said, "It IS the twenty-first century after all."

"Sorry I'm late." Before Nick could reply, Greg hurried over to the pair with a sheepish smile. "You won't believe the traffic. Everyone seems to be out." The male CSI slid into the available space next to Sara.

"It's alright. We only just got here about ten minutes ago." Sara answered with a smile of her own.

"Where's Morgan? I thought she was joining us?" Greg looked around, but there was no sign of the blonde that had been constantly on his mind.

"She pulled out." Nick was the one that replied. "Said that her father extended her a last-minute invitation for dinner and for them to usher in the new year together. She didn't have the heart to say no."

"I see. That is certainly like her; she wouldn't want to disappoint him." Greg said, suppressing his own disappointment that Morgan wouldn't be around.

"In a sense, it's good that she isn't here…." Sara said cryptically, as she and Nick shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Greg was confused.

"When are you going to tell Morgan about your feelings for her?" Sara accosted Greg with her question immediately.

Nick only chuckled. "You don't waste any time, do you Sar?" He said fondly.

"Did she tell you about the movie marathon we had?" Greg said frankly. To be honest, he was done being shy and uncomfortable about the situation. He knew he liked her, and he wanted to take the next step.

"Yep." Sara nodded her head. "Just the basics."

As Nick hadn't heard of the story yet, Greg and Sara filled him in quickly.

"The Chinese have a saying that 'onlookers see the truth while those involved in the situation may be blinded.' And from what Sara and I have seen, she definitely likes you the way you like her." Nick reassured his friend.

"Yeah Greg. Ask her out for something more romantic and personal. I was thinking of a candlelight dinner or something, but it won't work on days we have shift." Sara urged. "I know you have reservations, but that shouldn't stop you guys from trying. I don't want you guys to regret not trying things out.

"We fully support you." Nick added with a grin.

"I know. I'm just wondering how to ask her without sounding desperate and stuff…" Greg shrugged.

"You'll figure it out." Sara smiled encouragingly. "If you need any help though, all you need to do is ask." Nick chimed his agreement.

The topic was dropped shortly, and the group of CSIs enjoyed the night. Super Dave joined them shortly at about ten, and a few of the day-shift CSIs had also dropped by to talk to them. Even though Morgan wasn't there, Greg was glad for the breather and the chance to relax.

The crowd seemed to grow with each passing minute as midnight drew near. It was a good thing that the CSI crew had decided to meet earlier, for the crowd was virtually packed like sardines now.

With five minutes left of the year, the conversation took a turn towards new year goals.

"Fewer cases." Super Dave said immediately, and there was a chorused of agreement. Fewer cases meant fewer dead bodies, fewer people committing crime, and a safer city in general.

"I might want to lose a few pounds." Nick added. He could feel his muscles starting to sag a little.

"Be more patient and understanding." Sara said. "As for you," she gestured at Greg, "stop being such a workaholic! I swear, you do the most overtime out of all of us! Care about your health!" Greg laughed sheepishly, but he found Sara's concern for him sweet nonetheless.

"One minute!" Someone from the crowd called out. Greg turned his head towards the clock tower nearby, and sure enough, the analog clock showed that it was 11:59pm.

The year had been kind to him. He had been to new places and explored new things. He had a wonderful job, understanding friends and colleagues, and the friendship of one amazing woman named Morgan Brody.

 _My New Year's Resolution, is to ask Morgan out. And get her to be my girlfriend._ He told himself firmly.

10…

9…

8…

The crowd started the count down, and the rest of the CSIs joined in heartedly.

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

An image of Morgan appeared in his mind's eye. If all went right, the new year would be an even better one.

2…

1…

"Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered, just as applause and fireworks exploded. Greg grinned, and pulled Nick and Sara into a group hug.

"Happy New Year guys! May it be a good one!" Sara said.

The rest of the members of the crime lab chimed in their well-wishes.

"Cheers to the new year!" They all raised their glasses and drank.

Once the initial hype had died down, Greg sat back down in his seat, and took out his phone. He had several new messages, all were from his family and friends wishing him a Happy New Year. But he only clicked on one message:

Happy New Year Greg! :) Thanks for being there for the past year, may the new year bring you joy and happiness! ^^

It was from Morgan, and his heart soared. He quickly typed a reply.

Happy New Year to you too Morgan, and hope for the best in this coming year! See you in a few days for shift! =)

In another part of the city, Morgan smiled as she read Greg's message. She was at her cousin's home for a small celebration. The younger children had all been put to bed so there were only the adults left. Her father, her aunt and uncle and their family.

She was sad that she couldn't make it for the get together with the rest of the CSIs, but she hadn't celebrated New Year's with her father's side of the family for many years now. She had always welcomed the New Year in Los Angeles with her mother and stepfather, and with her and her father's relationship on the mend, there was nothing stopping her from meeting with her father's side of the family. There was always next year with the rest of the CSIs, and Greg too. Maybe, this time next year…things would be different between her and Greg.

At that thought, Morgan silently set a New Year's Resolution for herself: _To Do List for the new year: tell Greg how I feel._

* * *

As he got in late on New Year's Day, Greg slept in, only waking up when it was close to noon. It was a national holiday that day, so there wasn't shift that evening. It was nice not to have anything to do, and the male CSI lazed in bed, letting his thoughts wander.

Without a doubt, his thoughts soon turned to Morgan. He picked up the notepad that he always kept next to his bed, and started to draft his New Year Resolutions.

1) Ask Morgan out on a **real** date, and tell her how I feel.

His hand stopped moving, and his eyes stared at the words that he had just written. Penning the words down made the situation seem more real.

He thought about Nick and Sara's words, and knew that they had a point. He shouldn't be letting the chance pass him by. Morgan was a wonderful person, and Greg really liked her.

 _What better time to tell her then today?_ Greg asked himself. There was no shift that evening, and when she was asked about plans for the New Year's holiday during shift a few nights back, Morgan had said she was just intending to relax at home.

The more Greg thought about it, the more he was convinced it was a great idea. He would pop by Morgan's house now, and tell her how he felt. Then, he would ask her out for dinner (or maybe a late lunch, considering the time).

 _No time like the present. And it means starting the year right._ He was pleased at the decision he had made, even though his heart was pounding rapidly at the prospect.

Fuelled with a new purpose, Greg jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower.

* * *

 **As always, thank you all for the lovely reviews. Shoutout to FlipChick23, Kristen, lynn080, Nille Brein and FictionWriter91!**

 **This is the calm before the storm everyone. Drama is coming up the next chapter (which I hope I'll be able to finish writing before Christmas). Until then, best wishes to everyone!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to everyone! Enjoy this drama filled chapter!**

 **Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 16:**

* * *

In no time at all, Greg was standing at Morgan's front door, dressed in a nice shirt and jeans. He gulped, and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

 _It'll all be fine._ He told himself firmly. Raising his hand, he pressed the doorbell, and waited.

And waited.

After about a minute, Greg started to wonder if Morgan was even at home at all. _I should have texted her before coming, at least let her know or something._ He chided himself. What was he thinking, coming over unannounced like that? What if Morgan had gone out? She certainly did not need to inform him of any plans she had.

Greg was about to give up and leave, when he heard some noise behind the door. A moment later, the door creaked open a crack.

But it wasn't Morgan who greeted him. Instead, Greg was faced with a pair of curious green eyes, and a head of titan hair.

"Hi. Can I help you?" The woman asked softly. Greg found that she looked pretty familiar, but couldn't place where he had met her at that instance.

"Hi, I'm sorry. But I'm looking for Morgan, Morgan Brody?"

The woman relaxed slightly. "Oh! Morgan's in the shower. She didn't tell me she was expecting anyone…"

At that comment, Greg looked sheepish. "I didn't exactly tell her I was coming over…I'm Greg Sanders."

"Oh! YOU'RE Greg. Morgan's told me so much about you! Please, come in!" The woman gave him a warm smile, and allowed him to enter.

"Thank you." Greg smiled in return. "And you are…?"

"My name's Emma, Emma Betterton." The woman offered her hand for him to shake. "I'm Morgan's friend from Los Angeles."

"I see. Nice to meet you Emma." He shook her hand. He still found her…familiar somehow in a way he could not place. Was the woman a CSI or something? That could explain the déjà vu feeling he was having.

"Morgan should be out shortly. I'm sorry if it took me very long to answer the door. I wasn't sure, so I asked her if I ought to answer it." Emma laughed, gesturing for Greg to take a seat by the sofa.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have came uninvited anyway." Greg could tell that Emma was an easy-going person. They'll get along just fine.

"Coffee?"

"That'll be nice thank you." He glanced around the living room. Two cups of coffee, both half-full, were on the coffee table, as well as a stack of what appeared to be photographs. An overnight bag (which Greg presumed belonged to Emma), was next to the sofa. Greg took a seat, and Emma sat down next to him, handing him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thank you. So, you came down from L.A this morning?" He asked.

"Yep." Emma smiled. "I haven't seen Morgan ever since she moved up to Vegas, and I figured, why not come up to surprise her." On first impression, Emma felt that Greg was a nice guy (and certainly easy on the eyes). And from what Morgan had told her about him, he certainly appeared to be exactly what her blonde friend had said. _How fortunate to be able to meet him while I'm here._ The mother of one thought. _Now if only him and M would get together…_

"That's very nice of you. I'm sure she was surprised." Greg chuckled.

"You should have seen her face." Emma agreed. "The shock only wore off after ten minutes when we were settled down on the sofa looking at the pictures." The titan haired woman gestured at the stack of photos. Up close, Greg could see that the photograph on the top was of a grinning baby, and his heart melted slightly. He always had a soft spot for children.

Emma followed Greg's gaze to the stack of photographs and smiled, picking up the stack and handing it to him.

"My son, Dominic." She said simply, pride oozing out in her voice.

"He's so cute." Greg replied, his eyes softening as he gazed at the photograph.

"Morgan's smitten over all the photos I've been emailing her, so I printed some. He's five and a half months now."

Greg moved on to the next few photographs, marvelling at the changes of the infant that took place before his eyes. "I can see why she's so fascinated." He beamed.

He flipped to the next photograph, and then his blood ran cold. He placed the rest of the photographs down on the table, studying the one he had in his hand carefully.

It was a picture of two women, one in an aqua coloured gown, and the other in a baby pink gown, clearly heavily pregnant. Both had masks on that covered the top half of their face. His eyes raked over the woman in green. She had a bright smile on her face, a smile that he was now familiar with.

Greg felt as if he had been transported back in time, back to six months ago during the CSI Dinner and Dance. The mysterious woman that had haunted his dreams and plagued his waking thoughts…until Morgan came along.

"This was taken during the CSI Dinner and Dance six months back…I was already eight months, and planning to quit my job for good, so I went a bit overboard on the pictures…Did you go for the CSI D and D?" Faintly in the background, Greg could hear Emma's voice speaking to him, but his focus was all on the photograph.

It was very clear to him now, with scrutiny, that Morgan and Emma were the women under the masks.

Morgan was the mystery woman from the ball.

Oh gosh…

Greg felt as if he might throw up.

* * *

"Greg? Are you okay?" Emma watched her friend's colleague carefully. Greg's face had suddenly turned grim, and he was staring unblinkingly at the photograph of her and Morgan at the CSI Masquerade Ball.

"Sorry I took so long Em." At that moment, a sweet voice floated down the hallway. "Who was it at the door?"

Morgan ambled out of her bedroom, with a towel still draped on her shoulder to prevent her top from getting wet. She was dressed simply in a long shirt and leggings. The blonde CSI stopped in her tracks when she saw Greg sitting on the sofa next to Emma. Her bright eyes widened in horror when her gaze moved to the photographs that Greg was holding.

Greg's head had snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice, and his eyes met Morgan's.

One look, and she knew he knew her secret.

 _Oh Greg…I didn't want you find out…Not like this…_

One look, and he knew she knew about it all along.

 _Why? Why didn't you tell me?_ He wondered, but his mouth couldn't form the words.

"Greg…" Morgan whispered tentatively, unsure of how he would react.

"Did you know it was me?" His voice was harsh, a complete 180-degree difference from what Morgan was used to.

"Greg I can explain-" She took a few steps towards the couch.

"Did. You. Know. It. Was. Me." He interrupted, rising to his full height, the photograph tightly gripped in his hand.

She took a deep breath, and willed herself to look at him in the eye. "Yes." She mumbled.

One word, one word was all it took for Greg's world to come crashing down. His face noticeably fell, and his shoulders slumped.

Morgan was the mystery woman from the ball. Morgan was the woman that he had danced with that night, whom he had spent the next day searching, whom evaded his thoughts for many weeks after the Dinner and Dance.

She had knew all along, but yet didn't tell him whom she was.

Did she take him for a fool?

If he hadn't came over today, how long more was she going to keep the secret? Would he have spent the rest of his life not knowing?

"But it isn't what you think…" Morgan started again, feeling her emotions going on overdrive.

"Isn't it?" Greg's voice was laced with betrayal, and he shook his head. "How hard was it to open your mouth and TELL me?" He stalked over so that he was nearly nose to nose with her.

"For six months, six months I thought that fate was being cruel to me, by letting me meet someone I felt a pull towards just for one evening, then take it away. Then when you came…I thought that fate had taken pity on me…" His voice cracked. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"I never wanted you find out Greg…not like this…" Sometime during Greg's monolog, the dam had burst, and her eyes started to water.

"I thought you were different Morgan. I thought we were friends, that what we had was special. I thought…I thought…that you might be the one." At that line, more tears rolled down Morgan's cheeks, and she shook her head violently.

 _No no no…Please…This is not happening._

"But it seems like I was wrong…" The anger had dissipated, and what was left in his eyes were disappointment, betrayal, and pure sadness. She sobbed, shaking her head desperately.

Despite the turmoil of emotions going through his mind, it pained Greg to see Morgan cry, and to know that he was the source of her tears. He was about to reach out, and brush those tears away, but his mind kept chanting one phrase.

 _But she kept such a huge secret from you…_

His hand dropped to his side, and the other hand uncurled over the (now crumpled) photograph, and tossed it on the floor.

"I'll see myself out." His voice hardened. "I wish we had met under more pleasant circumstances Emma." He gave the other woman a curt nod, and stalked out of Morgan's apartment in three quick steps.

"Greg…No!" Morgan whispered, stumbling towards the door. But Greg never did turn around. A warm pair of arms encircled Morgan, pulling her back into the living room.

"He's won't be coming back M…Give him some time…" Emma's voice was reassuring.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way…" She whispered brokenly, sinking down onto the seat that Greg had just vacated.

"Oh M…" Emma murmured, engulfing her best friend in a tight hug. Morgan let her tears flow and cried. It was all her fault. Why oh why didn't she tell him?

And now she ruined it.

She ruined the best thing that has ever happened in her life.

* * *

"Damn it!" Greg swore, the moment he was far enough. He had chosen to take the stairs instead of the lift, and hurried down the steps. The motions became a blur, and he almost tripped and fell in his haste of escaping. The faster he got away from here, the better it was.

His emotions were running wild, and he didn't know what to think any more.

He was disappointed, disappointed that she didn't tell him. He felt betrayed, for she had kept such a huge secret from him, and he had thought she was an open book, at least towards him.

But most of all, he was angry. Angry at the situation, at Morgan…and at himself. How did he get through four months with working with Morgan without seeing the parallels? The way she smiled, talked, the understanding nature…And those eyes…they were all the same.

In his mind's eye, he could picture Morgan's sorrowful face, and the tears that overflowed from those beautiful bright eyes… That image, combined with the photograph of her and Emma at the Dinner and Dance, was enough to make his heart ache.

He got to his car in no time, and simply in the driver's seat, finally allowing the emotions to consume him.

 _So this is how heartbreak feels like._ It felt like a hundred piercings going through his body at once, while the waves of emotions crashed upon him at the same time. His head hurt, but his heart hurt even more.

After so many years of being a CSI, there were very few things that could make Greg cry. So he was surprised to feel that his eyes were wet with unshed tears. The news had really hit home.

He lowered his head, took several deep breaths, and allowed himself to weep quietly at the trust he lost in a close friend.

* * *

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" After Morgan's tears had dried, Emma had busied herself with preparing a nice mug of hot chocolate for her best friend. She knew Morgan for almost five years, but this was the first time the blonde had been so upset. Morgan was currently curled up on the couch, hugging a cushion close to her chest. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and she whispered a quiet 'thank you', when Emma handed her the beverage.

Emma sat down beside her friend, worry evident in her features. After witnessing the scene with Greg, Emma had an inkling about what was going on. It had something to do with the CSI Masquerade Dinner and Dance, and a secret. She was hoping to coax her friend to talk about it, for it would make her feel better if she let it out.

Morgan looked at her friend. She felt completely drained of all emotions, and she only felt numb. She considered not telling Emma, but decided against it.

 _No more secrets Morgan Brody. Not after what happened…_ She could feel a new wave of tears coming along, and pushed those emotions aside.

"I met Greg, six months ago, during the CSI Dinner and Dance…" She began, and launched into a description of what happened that fateful night.

Of accidentally bumping into Greg on the balcony. Of talking to him, tentatively at first, but slowly opening up. Of slow dancing with him, a crack of light illuminating the otherwise dark balcony. Of him undoing his mask, showing her whom he really was. Of the scream that cut her off from doing the same…

"Oh Morgan…Why didn't you tell me?" Emma felt guilty when she heard that she was the cause of Greg not knowing who Morgan was. "We could have done something."

"What could you have done Em?" Morgan's smile was sad. "Besides, you were already very distressed from the scare. I didn't want to alarm you any further…"

"Thanks M…" Emma squeezed her friend's hand. "And when you came to Vegas you realised that it was Greg? Or did you already know he worked in Vegas, and chose to come here?"

"It was purely coincidental actually. I didn't know he worked in Vegas. We didn't tell each other where we were working in. It was quite a shock when I saw him on my first day on the job, but he didn't recognise me." Morgan sighed. "I decided not to tell him, for I didn't want that to affect the building of a good working relationship. But we became so close that I eventually didn't know HOW to tell him." She sighed again, playing with her hands.

"I ruin it didn't I?" The blonde CSI said bluntly. "He's mad at me…I lost the chance…" Her voice became softer and softer.

"No you didn't M…He'll come around. He'll understand why you did it. Just give him time." Emma scooted over and gave her friend a half-hug. "It'll all be okay…"

"I hope so…" Was the soft reply she got, and a few sniffles as well.

Emma straightened up. "Screw the sightseeing. I'm staying in with you. We're going to have some ice-cream and pancakes." She decided.

"No, no, it's okay." Morgan quickly defended. "Go and explore Vegas. You'll only be here until tomorrow morning. I'll be fine." She managed a weak smile. "I promise. I'm afraid I won't be of much help with being the tour-guide though."

"It's fine." The redhead waved it off. "I can always come back with Dave and Dominic next time."

"No no." Morgan insisted. "If you're worried about me, I can always call another friend down to accompany me." She said. "Don't waste your trip away."

After much insistence, Emma finally agreed to leave, although a little reluctantly. "If you need anything, CALL ME." The redhead had said firmly. "I'll drop by tomorrow morning before flying back to L.A."

"I will. Thanks Em." The two women shared a hug. "And I'm sorry that your New Year's trip had to start this way."

"Don't overthink it okay? It'll be okay."

Closing the door, Morgan let out a huge sigh. She was physically, and mentally drained from the ordeal, but yet she knew she had to make things right.

 _I started this mess, now I must clean it up._

Tentatively, Morgan took out her cell-phone, and dialled Greg's number. It rang for close to a minute with no answer. Either his phone was not with him, or he was choosing to ignore her. She closed her eyes, trying not to let her emotions control her. She calmed herself down, before trying again.

Still nothing.

 _I'm sorry. I never meant to keep this a secret for so long Greg…Please call me back. _ She texted him instead.

Morgan sat on the couch, berating herself for not telling Greg sooner. Although it was likely that his reaction would have been the same, but at least she would be the one telling him (instead of him finding out through a bunch of photographs). The feelings of betrayal must have doubled in intensity for him considering how he found out. She sighed heavily, placing her head in her hands. When had things became so complicated?

 _What a way to start the new year…_

Something brushed against her leg, and Morgan looked down to see what it was. Her heart clenched once more when she saw the crumpled photograph of her and Emma at the CSI Dinner and Dance. The photograph that Greg saw, the one he threw on the floor before he had coldly said that he would show himself out.

She had never seen him this mad before.

Gingerly, she picked up the photograph, and smoothen the edges out. She stared at herself in the mask and the aqua gown.

 _If I could turn back time, I'll tell Greg who I am the moment I came to Vegas._ But sadly, that was not to be.

At that moment, her phone rang. Hope rushed into Morgan's soul, as she wondered if it was Greg returning her call. She fumbled for the phone on her table, only for her shoulders to slump when she saw that it was Sara.

"Hello?"

"Nick just told me that Greg called him. Said he sounded depressed…" Sara trailed off. "Do you know what happened?" She asked tentatively.

Morgan let out another sigh as the events of just now replayed before her eyes. "He knows Sar…And things were not pretty."

* * *

 **The secret is out. Any thoughts on the chapter?**

 **To my reviewers: lynn080, Kristen, Fiction Writer 91, Moonshadow07 and Flipchick23 thank you for constantly reviewing** **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (as dramatic and sad as it is).**

 **Merry Christmas to all!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	17. Chapter 17

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 17:**

* * *

"So that was what happened." Greg sat on one of the chairs that Nick had next to his dining table, swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had arrived at his best friend's house after checking with Nick first (he'd learnt his lesson about not going to someone's home uninvited).

Nick had taken one look at Greg, and declared that they ought to talk over some whiskey. It was as if all the life had been sucked out of Greg, with his shoulders slumped, and the look of defeat in his eyes. The two men sat across one another in the dining area, talking over drinks. Greg had told the ex-quarterback about what had happened earlier, along with extra details about what had happened during the Dinner and Dance.

"Wow." Nick shook his head after hearing the story. "I'm sorry man."

Greg shrugged. "It just hurts you know, that she knew all this while but chose not to tell me. I feel as if she betrayed the trust I had in her."

"Do you mind me being frank?" Nick asked. Greg shook his head, gesturing for his friend to go on. "It's not the just the fact that she kept such a huge secret from you that is bugging you, is it? There's something else." As always, Nick was very perceptive.

Greg sighed, and took a swig of his drink. "I went there today, because I was planning on telling Morgan how I felt." A twang of pity ran through Nick. "Now, after all this…I'm not sure if I want to, or if I'm ready. She kept a huge secret from me Nick, I can't just ignore that…"

"Give yourself time man. No one's rushing you into things. Even though Morgan's my friend too," Nick clasped Greg on the shoulder, "use this to help evaluate your feelings for her. If you really do like her, time will tell, and you two will get through this."

"I know…Don't get me wrong Nick, I still like her. This just…complicates things a lot." The seeds of doubt had been planted in his mind.

"I understand man…But she probably had her reasons though. You two need to sort this out when you're ready."

"I can't right now, I think I just need some time to think. I'm really confused right now…"

"Just drop her a text or something Greg. At least let her know that you need some time. I'm not siding her or anything, but I'm pretty sure she's feeling as low, or even worse then you are now. She's probably worried for you too." Nick urged his friend.

 _Nick does have a point._ Greg's conscience told him. He remembered how desolate she looked when he had confronted her, as if all hope had been drained from her soul. As much as Greg wanted to be mad at Morgan, he still cared for her. _She probably feels guilty as hell._ He should probably reply her text message too (which he had promptly ignored, as with the phone calls, because he wasn't ready yet)

 _I think I need some space and time to think Morgan. It's quite a huge bombshell. I'm sorry. _

The reply was almost immediate.

 _I should be the one to apologise Greg. Please know that I never intended to keep it a secret for so long. Please give me a chance to explain myself. Let me know when you're ready; I'll give you your space. _

Greg didn't reply, but only sighed deeply.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay?" Morgan had driven Emma to the airport late next morning. Her mood had considerably lightened after unloading her troubles to Sara, although she still felt immense guilt. Morgan and Emma had managed to get some sightseeing done before the latter was due at the airport. Now, they were saying their goodbyes.

"I'll be fine, Em. Don't worry. I'm going to give him some time." Morgan answered. "I feel relieved actually, not to have the burden anymore." She admitted. No more internal dilemmas about whether to tell Greg, or musings if he would understand. The cat's out of the bag; now her guilt was of a different nature.

In time, things would be alright, she hoped.

Emma was glad that Morgan was coping well with this; although it still worried her somewhat. "If you need anything, I'm always there M. And if you need me to knock some sense into him, let me know too."

The blonde CSI let out a short laugh. "I will. Thanks. Have a safe trip back. And say hello for Dave and Dominic for me. Thanks for visiting."

"No worries." The two friends hugged, and Morgan watched as Emma walked into the Departure Hall. Although her secret had came out partially because of Emma's sudden surprise trip, Morgan was personally glad that Greg now knew. She didn't think she could muster up the courage to tell Greg at all to be honest. She hated the fact that she hurt Greg from keeping that secret though.

 _How am I going to face him?_

For now, she was going to give Greg the space he wanted. He hadn't replied her last message, and she had wisely chosen not to pry. She'll talk to him when he's ready.

* * *

The next night, it was the first night shift of the New Year. Each CSI clocked in with some trepidation, because of what had transpired over the New Year Holiday. Sara and Nick were worried for both their friends, and kept a close eye on them. However, the duo didn't intervene much. They knew that Greg and Morgan had to sort out any issues on their own.

Their evening began with a quick meeting with D.B, so that all the night shift CSIs were on the same page for the new year. Greg and Sara were the first ones to reach the meeting room and settled themselves in while waiting for D.B and the others. Sara hadn't seen Greg since New Year's Eve, and her friend looked just the same on the outside. But she knew, that on the inside, Greg was probably hurting. _In a span of just a few days, so much has happened._ She thought ruefully. The ebony haired woman purposefully avoided the topic of Morgan and the New Year fiasco completely, and talked to Greg about something else. She wondered how Greg and Morgan would react seeing one another today; and hoped that others didn't notice their queer behaviour. There was enough drama as it is.

"Happy New Year Greg, Sara." D.B Russell walked in soon after, a few brown files in his hand. The night shift supervisor gave his CSIs an easy grin.

"Happy New Year D.B!" The two CSIs chimed. As much as he was nervous (both from seeing Morgan again and the prospect of working with her), an easy smile formed on Greg's face.

"First order of business Greg, do you think you could get some of your special coffee beans please? I don't think anyone in the office could survive without them." D.B's eyes twinkled. It was no secret that Greg's premium coffee beans were many times better than the cheap, coffee beans supplied to the lab.

Greg chuckled, the first carefree laugh he had in days. "I'll get some by tomorrow D.B. Don't worry."

And then, Morgan walked in. Sara could feel the mood in the air change. Greg stiffened up when the blonde entered the room, and barely looked at her. Sara sent Morgan a smile, which was returned weakly.

There were two seats left: either next to Greg, or next to Sara. Morgan didn't know how she was going to face Greg. Plus, hadn't she promised to give him space? Keeping a neutral expression on her face, Morgan sank into the seat next to Sara, greeting D.B in the process.

"Hey D.B, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too Morgan." The night shift supervisor sent Morgan a fatherly like smile.

They waited for Nick. Sara conversed with Morgan for a moment, with Greg on the other side of her remaining silent. The tension was so palpable, that even D.B sensed something was up. The night shift supervisor kept channelling his gaze between his two youngest CSIs, wondering what was going on. _Did they have a fight or something? I've never seen Greg so uncomfortable before. And they didn't even acknowledge each other._

By the time Nick arrived, D.B had decided not to do pry about Greg and Morgan's private lives for now. _But if it starts to interfere with their professionalism, then something needs to be done._ Clearing his throat, D.B started the meeting.

"Just a heads-up, we'll have a new assistant supervisor joining our team next week. Her name is Julie Finlay, and she's from Seattle. She'll only start next week because of some paperwork matters she has to tie up." D.B smiled as the team took the news in. It was great to have an extra pair of hands. Five hands were just not enough for the work that they had to do, so all the CSIs were grateful for the extra help that was coming. However, each of them wondered how the new member would fit into the team. Morgan had jelled well with the group; but not all newcomers were so lucky, based on experience.

* * *

After a couple more announcements and discussions, D.B sent Morgan and Nick to a hotel downtown to investigate the case of an apparent drug overdose. They needed to help analyse the evidence and rule out any instance of foul play. The pair climbed into the SUV, with Nick opting to drive.

Morgan knew that Nick knew about what was going on between her and Greg, which made the car ride a little nerve-wrecking for her. She had gone out of her way to avoid Greg so as not to incur any awkward moments or uneasy silences thus far, but she wasn't sure how long she could do so.

"Is he mad at me?" She finally broke the silence with a question. Nick tossed a glance in her direction before channelling his gaze back to the road. They both knew who 'he' refers to.

"He's fine Morgan…He's more disappointed than mad actually." Nick said. "I think he feels as if things are a lie…"

The reply was fierce. "I've never lied to him. I've only omitted some parts of the truth…" Then her voice became quiet. "I never should have kept mum in the first place." Morgan sighed, something she realised she was doing a lot recently.

"He'll come around eventually Morgan. He just needs time to process it all." Nick assured. Greg was one of the most understanding persons he knew, all he needs is some time.

"I hope so…Gosh, this is a mess…Sara was right. I should have told him when I knew."

"Don't worry Morgan. Things will work out."

Soon after, the duo arrived at the hotel. Morgan and Nick each forced any personal thoughts out of their minds; it was time to focus and get down to business. Brass was already there outside the room in question, talking to one of the hotel staff members. He wrapped up the conversation upon noticing the two CSIs.

"Hey Brass. What's the situation?" Nick greeted.

"Victim ordered room service, but never answered the door. The service man used his card to enter the room, and found him." Brass reported, gesturing the duo in the direction of the room in question. "I have my men asking around the rooms nearby, but it seems thus far that no one had seen, or heard anything suspicious. Could be just accidental death, or suicide."

"Thanks Brass. We'll see what we can find." Morgan replied with a curt nod.

The victim was a young man in his early twenties, that was sprawled on the ground near the door. A pool of foam had formed near his mouth, consistent with opioid usage and overdose. The officer on duty informed them that the room was registered to an Ethan Mattias, which matched the ID found in the victim's pocket. A quick background check in the system by Brass had revealed that the victim had once been charged for possession of illegal drugs.

Nick and Morgan got to work, starting by seeing what Dave had to say regarding the preliminary examination of the body.

"No visible cause of death: no visible injuries but it is likely he died due to a heart-attack of some sorts seeing the foaming. I found a couple of small puncture marks on his arms, likely that he had a history of injecting whatever drug he was using. Time of death is estimated to be about two hours back, slightly after 10pm."

"Thanks Dave. Perhaps Doc will be able to determine the cause of death." Morgan said.

"I'll get him transported to the morgue." Dave nodded. The CSIs surveyed the room carefully with critical eyes.

"One thing I don't get; if the victim is such an expert in drugs, since he was selling them, why had he overdosed? He of all people should have known the dangers associated with drug usage…" Morgan wondered.

"Quick death? The past catching up to him? I was thinking about that too." Nick confessed. "And, if he had overdosed, whether ingesting the tablets, snorting the powder or through injection, where are the drugs then? If someone was going to commit suicide, or if he accidentally overdosed, we should find drugs nearby…" But no drugs had been found on the victim, and the carpet nearby was clean.

Nick and Morgan shared a look. Both were thinking the same thing: things weren't as simple as it seemed.

"I'll take a look outside, and I'll check with some of the cleaning ladies to see if they found any syringes, or suspicious packets." Morgan told Nick.

"I'll get started on fingerprinting and stuff I guess. One thing bad about having a crime scene in a hotel room; DNA and fingerprints will be everywhere." Nick groaned. True to his word, he found so many overlapping fingerprints just on the door handle alone. From experience, those would be unhelpful.

The overnight cleaning ladies hadn't picked up anything suspicious when Morgan checked with them. Of course, every room was the same to each of them, and there was a different crew working the day shift. Morgan thanked them and asked that they contact Brass if they remembered anything else important, but she was pretty sure that nothing else useful would be found from this lead.

Nick had found a mere one round drug tablet that had rolled under the bed, which he had bagged carefully. Morgan took on the task of searching the room thoroughly, hoping to find any more signs of drugs (which could steer them in the right direction.) After some digging around, she finally found a sealed packet wedged between the pages of a newspaper.

"Nick." She waved the packet of drugs with a gloved hand.

* * *

Further digging didn't manage to yield any syringes that the victim might have used, but several other pieces of evidence were picked up to be brought back to the lab. Nick and Morgan returned to the lab two hours later.

Morgan took the drug packet to check for prints, while also sending samples of the drug to Henry to see what it was. _If Ethan Mattias had gone back to his old ways, then we might have to help bust a drug ring too._

Nick dropped by Doc's once the autopsy was finished.

"Hey Doc, any news about our victim from the hotel?"

From Doctor Al Robbins (fondly known as Doc by the staff), Nick learnt that there were some traces of unknown fibre in the victim's mouth, as well as unknown DNA under the victim's fingernails. Doc had sent the fibre to Hodges for analysis.

There were also some bruising beneath the victim's neck and cheek, which were inflicted before death. The official cause of death, was still asphyxiation.

 _Unknown fibre?_ Nick's mind reeled. From the photo that Doc had shown him of the sample, plus the bruising, Nick thought he had a pretty good idea of what happened. Things are becoming more complicated, and it started to seem less of an innocent case of drug overdose. Nick quickly hunted D.B down to update his supervisor.

* * *

Morgan returned to her shared office with Greg after dropping the sample with Henry. Greg was there as well, sieving through emails and messages belonging to the victim Ethan to sort out his last moments. She took a moment to study Greg with his eyes trained on the computer screen. He was such a wonderful man; she didn't deserve him, especially after the whole photograph fiasco. _I'm so sorry Greg…_ Guilt was still gnawing at her gut.

She yearned to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say.

She sighed under breath.

Without a word, she strolled in, went past his desk, and sat down in front of her own.

* * *

 **Thank you for my constant reviewers: Moonshadow07, FlipChick23, lynn080, Kristen, Fictionwriter91 and Marymel. Appreciate all of you taking time to write some feedback and review.**

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter! Happy advance New Year**

 **-TrixieNancy124.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 18:**

* * *

It had been quite a slow night. Apart from the case that Nick and Morgan were working on, there wasn't much to do (except for paperwork). No other case had come in yet, so Greg and Sara jumped at the chance to pitch in in analysing the evidence their colleagues brought in.

Greg had volunteered to look through Ethan Mattias' emails and text messages to see if he was still entangled in the web of illegal drug pedalling. Accidental overdose or not, illegal drug usage was something taken seriously by the LVPD, and any linkage they might find would be valuable. Sara was sorting out the remaining evidence gathered from the crime scene (as well as the victim's car which was parked in the carpark near the hotel). Nick was going to help her after tying up some loose ends on his part.

So far, Greg found a few suspicious text messages that Ethan Mattias had received from an unknown number. The person talked a lot about the 'loot' and meeting up with someone called D. Ethan Mattias had also received a call from that number at 8:30pm that evening. This unknown person, might have been one of the last few people to see Ethan Mattias alive.

Greg had placed a trace on the number, but it only came back to the number of a disposable cell that had been turned off. _Another dead end._

As much as Greg was immersed in his work, he had known immediately when Morgan entered the room. The sound of the footsteps in the background which suddenly stopped, as well as the sudden sweet perfume scent, was enough to confirm the identity of the person. He could feel his shoulders tense up, but he didn't look up from the computer screen.

When she had arrived at D.B' s office for the meeting earlier, he had ignored her the best he could for he was still unsure of what to say. Was he supposed to be cordial? And he HAD told her he wanted some space; he didn't want to be too friendly and cause any further misunderstandings. When she had blatantly ignored him too, his heart had ached, and he realised how much he wanted things to be normal again. But nothing could be normal again, not after her secret was spilled.

Now, he waited with a bated breath, wondering if she would greet him, or just ignore him like before. When she had sunk into her seat without a word, he bit his lip to contain a sigh. The silence was so awkward and tense that he was growing rather uncomfortable.

 _This is ridiculous. We're both colleagues and adults sharing an office. I don't see how we can continue to ignore each other like this._ He thought.

Greg cleared his throat. "You know, when I said I needed some space, I didn't mean not talk to me completely right?" He said carefully and tentatively. Slowly, Morgan raised her head.

"I know…" Her voice was soft. "I just didn't know how to start…I'm so sorry Greg." She tried to convey her sincerity through her eyes.

He sent her the smallest smile he could muster. "We'll still need to talk about…other things, but not now."

"I understand." She nodded. "And we shouldn't be letting this affect our professionalism. But when you're ready Greg… just let me know…"

"I will. Thanks Morgan. And…I'm sorry if I was a little harsh on you that day. I was angry, but that was no reason for me to snap at you." Greg said. The words that he had hurled at her, and her subsequent hurt on her face, kept echoing in his mind, haunting him, taunting him.

"There's no need to apologise Greg…I shouldn't have kept it a secret in the first place." She sighed. _Why was he so nice and good?_ Her heart hurt at his sincerity.

"So…" He trailed off.

"Work truce?" She quickly said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Definitely." As much as he was still hurt and disappointed and all, they still had to work together. He'll just have to ignore the elephant in the room for now. They traded tiny smiles, and the tension eased somewhat. "Any updates on the case?"

Morgan had bumped into Nick on the way back, and shared what their colleague had learnt from Doc. Greg frowned.

"I don't like this at all Morgan…It seems like we're unravelling a never-ending thread." She understood completely what he meant, and told him so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick and Sara were busy hunting down evidence of their own. Dispatch had brought in Ethan Mattias' car, after Brass had ordered it to be brought back to the lab. It was strange how Ethan Mattias had booked a hotel room, considering how he had an apartment on the other side of Vegas. Brass was hoping that the car would give them a new lead.

"If he's a druggie, it's likely we'll find something." Sara mused, staring at the blue car in front of them.

"Yeah. The more I think about it, the more I think things aren't that simple. I don't think he purely overdosed Sar." Nick told her about the fibre that Doc had found in the victim's mouth, and shared his theory with her. "I can't be sure, but it looks like a thread from a glove." Sara didn't question Nick's speculation. After so many years of being a CSI, they had all grown and learnt a fair bit. There were times where they had been spot on in their observations.

"We'll see what Hodges' report has to say I guess."

"Yeah. I told him to bump it up in his priority list. Because this could make a difference between an accidental death, and murder." Nick said. Sara nodded solemnly in agreement, as the duo started work on the car.

After awhile of careful search and scrutiny, Nick and Sara had collected a few strands of hair on the passenger side of the car. Some unknown powder was also found on the rug in the driver's side, which both CSIs believed to be crushed drugs. The drug (and the rug) was bagged to be sent for analysis. Other than that, what they found were typical: petrol kiosk and take-out receipts (the deceased apparently visited Subway often), as well as general waste.

"How's Morgan and Greg doing?" Sara asked, making conversation. She was carefully patting the surface of the trunk of the car, hoping to find something (like illegal drugs). Yet at the back of her mind she was also worried for her two other colleagues. The awkward silence in the office earlier was so bad that Sara didn't want to be part of it again.

"Greg's doing better I think." Nick answered from the backseat of the car. "He's really taking the time to think . But honestly, I think they'll be okay." The revelation of Morgan's secret was a curve ball that Nick Stokes never expected, but he knew it wasn't his place to pry about the details. He knew and trusted Morgan, that she wouldn't keep a secret unless for a good reason.

"Do you think he'll forgive her?" This time, Sara's voice was a little more uncertain.

"He will. He loves her, whether he knows it or not." Nick replied. "And they were made for each other. I know it's a huge secret, but if he lets the chance pass him by, I'm going to talk some sense into him." Observing Greg and Morgan's interactions over the past six months had gave him some insight about the nature of the younger two's relationship.

Sara seemed a little more relieved at Nick's words. Just as the duo wrapped up their work, her cell chimed, signalling a text message.

"I gotta go. D.B just assigned me a 419 with Greg. Could you finish here?" Nick only waved her off understandingly.

"Go. See you later Sar." Sara flashed him a smile, before gathering her kit and left. Nick's cell beeped as well.

 _Henry and Hodges both have reports out. You done at your end?_

It was Morgan.

 _Gotcha. Meet you at Henry's in ten._

* * *

Both Henry and Hodges had interesting news apparently. The drugs that Morgan and Nick had recovered from the hotel room WAS heroin, but its' composition was different from the conventional ones found on the black market. This one was homemade.

Ethan Mattias was still dabbling into illegal drug trade.

At Hodges', the CSIs learnt that the fibre Doc had recovered from Ethan Mattias' mouth was black cotton.

"I did some digging. This particular cotton is pretty common around here, and is generally used in winter clothing."

"Could it have came from a glove perhaps?" Nick asked.

"That's possible." Hodges contemplated for a moment before giving his answer. "But we really won't know for sure unless we have the item of clothing to compare the DNA sample. The fibre's pretty common."

Nick and Morgan left Hodges' office reeling with the new information they had. The black cotton fibre found (plus the unknown male DNA under his fingernails) proved that Ethan Mattias most likely had a struggle with someone. It was possible that this unknown male had also forced heroin down the deceased's throat, causing the overdose. This theory would be consistent with the bruising found on the victim's cheeks and neck.

No matter how they looked at it, it was increasingly likely that Ethan Mattias' death wasn't as accidental as it seems.

Nick groaned as their feet carried them towards D.B's office. It was already well into the middle of shift. What are the odds that they'll be pulling a double?

"I was about to call you two." D.B greeted them. He was in the projection room, where CCTV footage had been projected on the screen. He paused the clip he was watching and turned to his two CSIs. "What have you got?"

Morgan and Nick gave their supervisor the abridged version of the updates they have received, and a dry run on the theory they had bounced with each other on the way over.

"You know…I think you two may be on to something." D.B Russell strode over to his computer and pressed 'play', just as the CCTV footage he was watching before rolled.

"I just managed to obtain the security footage from outside of Ethan Mattias' room. Now HE booked the room from New Year's Eve until today."

"Makes sense if you're a drug dealer." Morgan stated dryly. "With so many count down parties and stuff going on, demand for drugs will be an all time high."

"That's true." D.B nodded. "Anyway I've been scrolling through the footage, it seems like our victim has been pretty busy, going in and out of his room multiple times. Most in the evening and night."

"Doesn't surprise me." Nick added his two cents worth.

"What I really wanted to show you two is this." Clicking some buttons on the mouse brought up a video clip that was taken at 8:45pm, several hours before the victim was found.

Nick and Morgan watched silently as a man dressed in a long black coat and a hat appeared on screen. His back was to the CCTV camera, and he seemed careful to keep his head low. He knocked on the room door belonging to the victim, and when he was allowed access, quickly slipped in. D.B then fast forwarded the clip to about ten minutes later, when this man emerged once more. He left as discreetly and as cautiously as he arrived, his hand in his pocket.

"It seems like this was the last man to see our victim alive, no one came near Ethan Mattias' room after that." The night shift supervisor explained, pausing the video on a screenshot of the mysterious man in the black coat.

"He's our most likely suspect I suppose, if this is murder." Morgan speculated.

"A person of interest for now. Unless new evidence pops up." Nick replied. The image was rather grainy, and Nick said that he would try to sharpen the image further.

"Another way would be we could get other CCTV footages and track where this guy goes to." Morgan added after some time.

"That'll take time too. I'll see what I can do." D.B said. "Morgan, Greg told me that he hasn't managed to tackle our vic's emails yet, maybe you can look into that."

"Roger." She answered, slightly hurt that Greg hadn't told her that directly (or at least dropped her a text like he always did). Work truce or not, she'll have a lot to do to build their relationship back to where it was before. Their workload set, Nick and Morgan left and went their separate ways, hard at work on the case.

Thanks to new technologies, it wasn't long before Nick had a good, clearer image of the man's face. Facial recognition technologies had revealed the man to be a Mr Devin Goodwin, one of the most prominent business men in Vegas.

"He could be the mysterious 'D' that Greg said kept contacting our vic." D.B mused.

"Well, if he didn't kill Ethan Mattias, his reputation would explain why he took so much effort to remain unseen." Nick reported to D.B. The night shift supervisor had agreed, and told Nick that he'll have Brass get the businessman down for questioning.

* * *

It was several hours into the start of a double shift did Greg have a chance to take a break. The case that D.B had assigned him and Sara was a quick open and shut one. Determined to tie up the loose ends (because he didn't like it when he left things hanging) Greg had worked hard on analysis and then the paperwork.

He rubbed his tired eyes and stretched as he ambled into the break room for some coffee. D.B had requested that he and Sara helped with the Ethan Mattias case after they cleared up the paperwork on their end; there was enough evidence to prove that foul play was involved. Thus, all they needed to do now was to pitch in and find the killer.

It was only after he took a long drink from his cup, did Greg realise that he wasn't the only person in the break room. He spied a head of blonde locks lying comfortably on the sofa, and a quick peep revealed that it was Morgan, taking a nap.

Greg took a moment just to watch her. Her right elbow was resting on the armrest of the couch, supporting her head as she slept. Her floral blouse was slightly wrinkled, and her trademark black jacket rested nearby.

He had successfully managed to keep her off his mind for the past couple of hours, with him and Sara busy analysing the evidence and all. But now, just silently watching her sleep, all the emotions that he had worked hard to keep at bay were flooding back towards him.

 _She's beautiful._ He thought, staring at her fondly. Morgan looked peacefully and completely relaxed; emotions that were rarely seen during intense shift sessions like this one. Greg didn't have the heart to disturb her. He cast his memory back to the CSI Masquerade Dinner and Dance. The images were fogy, but he could still remember dancing with her, staring into a set of bright eyes that he now knew belonged to Morgan.

 _Do I still have feelings for her?_

If he was asked this question, Greg would have said yes in a heart-beat. The revelation didn't change his feelings for Morgan. He still liked her in a way that made his heart skip a beat at the very thought of her. It was just that…the fact that she kept such a secret from him, rankled.

 _You know it's not just about that._ His inner self chided. Greg sighed.

The truth was, he was uncertain about Morgan's feelings for him. Did she like him because he was the man behind the mask at the Dinner and Dance? Had she romanticised him based on the events at the D and D? Or did she like him for him? Was the friendship that had transpired during the last six months genuine then?

He knew he liked her, heck he didn't even know what to call his feelings anymore. The hurt that he had experienced when he learnt about his secret was so intense that he knew that his feelings were deeper than he wanted to admit. But he needed to hear her side of the story, before he could decide what was the next step to take.

The problem was, Greg was scared of what he might find out. He didn't want to get hurt again. So, he had asked for some time, when the truth was, he just wanted everything to be back to normal again. _When have things become so complicated?_ He sighed, just as his gaze returned to the woman on the couch.

Morgan shifted slightly in her sleep. Her left hand was wrapped around her body, as if protecting herself from the rest of the world. _Was she cold?_ Greg's brows furrowed. He gently touched her hand and was slightly worried to find it chilled.

Quietly, Greg picked up the jacket that was lying next to Morgan, and draped it over the sleeping woman. He tucked it in with caution, making sure that he didn't wake her up in the process. She made a little noise of contentment at the warmth, but otherwise didn't awaken.

 _Sleep tight Morgan._

Satisfied, Greg left the breakroom with his cup of (now lukewarm) beverage.

* * *

 **As always, thank you to my reviewers: NickyCatherineStokes2442, Kristen and FictionWriter91; great to hear from you! ^^**

 **We have about three more chapters to go till the end, stay tuned! And Happy 2018 to all! :)**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Double post! Be sure to check out the next chapter (chapter 20) after you've read this one! ^^**

 **Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 19:**

* * *

Devin Goodwin was a middle-aged businessman with blonde hair, and sharp, angular facial features. He sat in the interrogation room with his hands clasped in front, a frown on his face. D.B and Nick sat in chairs opposite the man.

"This is you, Mr Goodwin." D.B revealed the sharpen screenshot taken from the CCTV footage, which clearly displayed the face of the man before them. "Last night, at Golden Gate hotel. This photograph was taken outside of Ethan Mattias' room."

"Yes, I was there. It's a free world. Is there a problem with that?" The blonde man raised his eyebrows cockily.

"The problem is, Mr Goodwin, Ethan Mattias is dead." Nick said gravely, sliding a photograph of Ethan taken at the crime scene across the table. Both men watched carefully as a myriad of emotions, ranging from confusion, to sadness, and regret, came onto Devin Goodwin's face.

"Ethan is…dead? How? He overdosed?" D.B and Nick shared a look. Either Devin Goodwin hadn't known of Ethan Mattias' demise, or he was a very good actor. The businessman suddenly became more agitated, and looked dead into the eyes of both CSIs. "He can't have…Ethan's a bright kid. He wouldn't have tried to kill himself."

"We have sufficient evidence to say that he was murdered. We're trying to retrace his final moments." D.B said, watching the businessman carefully.

"Murdered! Who would want to kill Ethan?" He had an incredulous look on his face, and appeared genuinely upset at the news.

"That's what we want to know. Did you call Ethan Mattias', Mr Goodwin, at about 8:30pm yesterday evening?" Nick probed.

Devin Goodwin sighed, his eyes reflecting an internal turmoil. "Anything that you can tell us, Mr Goodwin, will help us better understand Ethan Mattias' last moments, and could help us catch the guy who did it." D.B told the businessman gravely.

"Ethan's a great kid. I regularly purchase drugs from him… I ordered quite a large amount from him, for one of my client's upcoming parties. Met him yesterday to collect and pay." He finally said vaguely.

"So you called him, at about 8:30pm yesterday evening?" Nick clarified. Devin Goodwin nodded.

"We checked Ethan Mattias' cell phone records. The only call he received at that time was from a disposal phone. And there have been text messages from that same number leading up to last night." More photographs were displayed with cell phone records clearly stated.

"This kind of shady deals…would ruin my business if anyone caught wind of it." Devin Goodwin stated simply.

D.B sat back in his chair. "Our CCTV footage prove that you're the last person to see Ethan Mattias alive. He never left the room after you visited."

"Wait a minute, you don't think I had anything to do with Ethan's death, do you?" The businessman was on the edge now, as a simple glance at Nick and D.B proved his theory correct. "Am I going to need a lawyer?"

"It's just a routine questioning Mr Goodwin, we're not charging you with anything. Unless of course, you have something to hide." D.B said. "But you're entitled to ask for your lawyer should you feel the need."

"I would NEVER kill Ethan." Devin Goodwin said fiercely. "Besides, after I collected the drugs, I went to the bar for some drinks, was there until almost 11pm." Nick jolted down the details the man provided.

"He told me last night that this was the final batch of drugs he would handle, he was done living the shady life. Maybe his decision didn't sit well with someone?"

"What do you think?" D.B raised an eyebrow at Nick once they had released Devin Goodwin after his DNA and fingerprints were taken.

"Honestly boss, I think he might be telling the truth. He doesn't seem like the type to kill." Nick replied. "And he seemed genuinely upset."

D.B agreed with Nick's judgement. "This puts a new spin on things. If Devin Goodwin was telling the truth, that Ethan Mattias wanted to start over, then there might be some motive involved for someone to kill him."

"Someone might be afraid that Ethan Mattias would rat them out, expose them for the illegal deeds…" Nick mused, before he straightened up. "I'll go and do a check on Goodwin's alibi now." He stated. The faster they could clear Devin Goodwin, the sooner they could move on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The alarm that Morgan had set on her phone blared, awaking the CSI that was snoozing on the couch. With blurry eyes, Morgan disabled the alarm. She straightened up in her seat, taking a few moments to fully wake up and recollect her thoughts.

There hadn't been much to do with regards to the Ethan Mattias' case, so she had wisely squeezed in an hour of rest. They were all already well in the middle of a second shift; she was going to need all the energy she had to get through the rest of the day (and the night shift too).

Morgan stretched, feeling more rejuvenated and fuelled with new energy. As she did so, she noticed the jacket that had been draped across her body. _That's weird…I could have sworn I placed it next to me…_ She furrowed her brows.

Morgan stood up and straightened her clothing. She had slept well, but she could vaguely recall a warm presence in the room with her sometime during her sleep, and a familiar scent of cologne. _Had Greg been here?_ She flushed at the thought of him covering the jacket over her. _Or was it all a dream?_

Before Morgan could ponder about it any further, said person that was on her mind walked into the break room.

"Hey. We got to go." Greg said without preamble, waving his cell-phone in the air for emphasis.

Greg was glad that Morgan was awake; it would have made quite an awkward situation to wake her up otherwise. She looked much refreshed and ready.

"Give me a minute to swing by our office to grab my kit." Morgan quickly grabbed a bottle of water, and matched Greg's stride out of the breakroom. "Where to?"

"Ethan Mattias' apartment. His family reported a break-in."

* * *

Sometime later, Morgan and Greg parked the CSI SUV and hopped off the vehicle. They were at a shadier part of town, and were heading towards an apartment complex. Morgan took a glance around. It was near noon time, but there were people littered on the streets, some hiding in the shadows, while some were in plain sight. Their blatant staring made her uncomfortable. She shuddered, and inched closer to Greg.

Officer Larry Mitchell (who preferred to be addressed as 'Mitch'), had already cleared the scene, and greetings were exchanged.

"Double shift got to you?" Mitch said, slightly sympathetic.

"Yeah. Well, someone's got to help solve this crime. What have we got?" Morgan replied.

"Ethan Mattias' sister dropped by about an hour ago to look for some of her late brother's stuff that was necessary in paperwork. She found the house ransacked, and called 9-1-1. Once we found out that this apartment belonged to Ethan Mattias, we notified Russell." Mitch reported.

"Have you taken the sister's statement?" Morgan asked.

"We have. Her mother just arrived though, I might ask her some routine questions." Mitch gestured to two women standing by the corridor, looking worried and lost.

"Mind if I join you?" From his place right outside the door, Greg could already see strewn items on the floor, and drawers that were pushed open. This had raised a few questions that he wanted to ask Ethan Mattias' family, plus some others that have been swimming in his mind. He looked at Morgan.

She got the silent message he sent. "I'll get started inside first." Picking up her kit, Morgan crossed the police tape and into the apartment.

 _The place is a mess._ She groaned as her eyes took everything in. The living room was trashed; anything and everything had been overturned. Even the cushions of the sofa had been overturned. It was as if a hurricane had passed through.

 _Whoever did this, was clearly looking for something._ Morgan mused, snapping photographs of the mess. She ambled to the bedroom, which had been similarly trashed. She took photographs of every room of the house, before getting to work.

Morgan first started by examining the lock of the main door with a critical eye. There were clear scratch marks and indicators that the door had been forced open. She then dusted the doorknob for prints, and found quite a number. She carefully took imprints of them, but she was pretty sure that whoever did this had to be smart enough to donned gloves.

"Find anything?" Greg joined her.

Morgan sighed as she carefully sealed the samples. "Door was forced open. Everything is in a mess in there. The burglar, and yes, I'm using the term loosely," she quickly added when Greg sent her a queer glance, "practically opened every single drawer and cabinet, regardless of the size. I think they were looking for something small. Something that can be easily concealed."

"Which would explain the need to check every single nook and cranny… That's not gonna help us much though." Greg shook his head. "Well, Ethan Mattias was a neat freak, according to his family, which makes this mess over here," he gestured to the room, "a big warning bell. And I think I might have found the reason he wanted out of the drug deal." Morgan raised her eyebrows.

"Apparently, the family had a big fight two months ago, when Courtney Mattias, that's his sister, told him clearly that she didn't want her unborn child to know an uncle like him."

"Ouch." No one wanted to be the receiving end of such a comment.

"And his parents were tired of cleaning up his mess. That, combined with his recent breakup, finally shook him awake. Told his sister he was going to start over for good, but needed some time to sort things out"

"Sort things out?" At Morgan's question, Greg simply shrugged, indicating that it was all he could get out of the two women.

"Well, that doesn't exactly get us closer as to why someone trashed his house." Not to mention, with no idea what they were looking for, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. They surveyed the damage and shared a knowing look.

 _Time to get to work._

As Greg and Morgan photographed, bagged evidence, and worked together in silence, Morgan couldn't help but be reminded of the first case that they had worked together. The victim's home had also been trashed badly, but that was a result of a robbery gone wrong. She was pretty sure this case of breaking and entering was different- it was too coincidental that Ethan Mattias' place be trashed so after his murder.

She recalled the first case that she worked together with Greg, drawing the parallels with the current case. She had been on tenterhooks then, because she had once again found the man that had snagged a (permanent) spot at the back of her mind, and was unsure of how to proceed. Now, she was also treading carefully, for although they had a temporary work truce, she could still sense the silence was not all together comfortable.

 _What I would give to have things be the way it used to be…_ Morgan stole a glance at Greg who was busy photographing some of the evidence. But nothing would be the same anymore…everything had changed.

The question was, would things be for the better or for the worse?

* * *

"So tell me again Russell, what we're doing back here?" Sara queried as she walked next to her supervisor. They were back at the scene of the crime, where Ethan Mattias' body had been found. Morgan and Greg were still at Ethan Mattias' home. Nick was back at the lab examining evidence, his trip to the bar yielding a solid alibi for Devin Goodwin at the time Ethan Mattias was killed.

"Ethan Mattias' house was trashed. Someone was looking for something, but we can't be sure what it is, or if the person has found what they were looking for. From what Morgan said, it is likely that the item is small."

"So, you want to see if Ethan Mattias hid it his hotel room?" Sara raised a brow. It made sense, for if she had something important, she would carry it with her, or at least have it close by. And since it was impossible for Greg and Morgan to determine if anything was taken, it was logical for them to check here, just in case.

D.B nodded. "Just a final check. The hotel manager is pressuring us to release the room anyhow, so we got to do a last sweep." The duo ducked under the tape, and unlocked the door. The room was just the way how Morgan and Nick had left it.

"So, we're looking for something small?" Sara clarified, glancing around the room. "Any other specifications?" D.B took a moment to ponder about the question. "Well, we know from Devin Goodwin and from Ethan Mattias' family that Ethan wanted out." He began.

"Well, from experience with drug dealers, one doesn't get out very easily." Sara said dryly. "The middlemen are the ones that know both the clients and the dealers. They often have the most knowledge, knowledge that can be exploited easily."

"That could be why someone wants to kill him." D.B agreed. "But why trash his home then?"

The two thought about things for a moment. "Unless…unless Ethan Mattias' threatened to expose the illegal drug trade." D.B said suddenly.

"Like blackmailing who he was working for?" Understanding flooded Sara's features. "So we should be hunting for documents? CDs? A thumb drive perhaps?"

"Looks to be the way to go for now." D.B agreed, quickly whipping out his phone to send a text message to the other CSIs.

Sara and D.B got to work, searching the rest of the room carefully. The pillows were patted down, bedspreads removed and searched, and no corner was left untouched.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found D.B and Sara no closer than they were at the start of the search. Sara surveyed the room, frustration mounting up. "You know what's bugging me?" D.B looked up and motioned for the ebony haired woman to continue. "If Ethan Mattias WAS murdered, how did the murderer get in?"

"Good question…Doc and Dave are pretty adamant that the time of death couldn't be earlier than 10pm. Devin Goodwin barely stayed for ten minutes." D.B commented. Plus the CCTV camera hadn't captured anyone else coming to the room after Devin Goodwin. It was like a lock room mystery.

Simultaneously, both sets eyes turned to the closed, balcony door. It was possible that someone crawled over from the next room. Nick and Morgan hadn't paid much attention to it previously, because it was believed that the victim committed suicide. Now, Sara and D.B scrutinised the siding door carefully.

With a gloved hand, Sara tested the handle and was surprised to find that the door opened easily. The two CSIs shared a stunned look. A further look determined that the lock had been tampered with, and they stepped onto the balcony.

The balcony of the room on the right was too far away, but the balcony of the room on the left was practically touching Ethan Mattias'.

"Now we know…" Sara mused.

"We need to find the manager, see who had the room." D.B instructed. His mobile phone buzzed. "Nick found something in Ethan Mattias' suitcase." The night shift supervisor said, a small triumph grin on his face. They were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

It was as if D.B and Sara set a ball rolling. Nick had found a micro-SD card hidden in a small pocket in Ethan Mattias' suitcase. In it, were various documents stating the names, addresses and even roles of the people involved in the illegal drug trade, as well as several photographs. He made multiple copies of the documents, and sent them to the Narcotics Bureau as well as to D.B respectively.

Sara had hunted the hotel manager down. The room to the left of Ethan Mattias' had NOT been in use on the day of the murder. Pressed for time, D.B assigned Morgan looked through the CCTV footage once more.

"Got it D.B." Morgan was on speaker phone with Sara and D.B as she worked on the footage. "At about 7:50pm, one of the cleaning crew entered the room next door. Didn't emerge until 10:30pm, which is about the time the room service crew delivered Ethan Mattias' meal." She zoomed into the image shown of someone (the built suggested to be male) in a cap.

"Someone could have nicked the cleaning crew's uniform too." Sara supplied.

"I'm sharpening the image now, then I'll send it to you." Morgan answered. That would take at least thirty minutes. Sara and D.B still had to check the hotel room next door, so Morgan had enough time to work on the image. The duo then could check with the hotel manager again to see if this person was a member of the cleaning crew.

Although neither the hotel manager, nor the cleaning crew manager had seen the man in the CCTV footage before, facial identification (plus the photographs that Ethan Mattias had stored in the SD card), proved that the man in the CCTV footage was Paul West, who had been jailed previously for illegal drug trade.

"Paul West? Why does that name ring a bell…?" Greg had stopped by to lend Morgan a hand, and was staring at the name with a thoughtful look. "The text messages and calls!" He quickly pulled up the records they had taken from Ethan Mattias' phone, and showed them to Morgan. Ethan Mattias' frequently contacted a 'P.W', and the messages were in code. There had been no indicator of who he or she was, until now.

It took a couple more hours, (and a futile stakeout at Paul West's home), but Paul West was finally apprehended and taken into custody. He was cocky at first, but when Nick and D.B revealed that there was enough evidence against him, especially in the hotel room next door, he finally decided to confess.

Paul West supplied the drugs that Ethan Mattias sold. When Ethan had told him that he was done dabbling in the illegal drug trade, Paul West had threatened him with death should the young man quit. He was surprised (and badly angered) when Ethan Mattias flipped the tables and threatened the entire drug trade with exposure instead.

Worried that Ethan Mattias would go through with the threat, Paul West had gotten hold of where Ethan would be 'selling' the drugs, and followed him here. He had tampered with the lock on Ethan's balcony on New Year's Eve, and the rest was just a matter of chance and time.

"What better way for Ethan to die than to be from the own hand that fed him?" Paul West had said snarkily. Paul West had forced a packet of drugs down Ethan Mattias' throat, his black gloved hands holding the young man's mouth firmly.

Ethan Mattias had been abstaining from drugs for almost two months, yet died of overdose. The irony wasn't lost on either CSI interviewing him.

Paul West was about to hunt for the 'evidence' of Ethan's activities, when the room service crew had knocked on the door. Cursing his luck, he had hurried out the same way he came from. He had also admitted to ransacking Ethan's home, hoping to find what he was looking for. But to no luck.

"Well, that takes care of everything." The whole team was gathered in D.B's office for a quick debrief after Paul West confessed. Everyone was dead tired and just glad that they had solved the case. There was still five hours until they were needed for the night shift again. D.B wrapped things up shortly and sent them all home for some rest. No one needed to be told twice.

"I could crash right now." Sara groaned as she packed her things in the locker room. The rest of the night shift crew chimed in agreement.

They were just looking forward for a few hours of sleep before shift started once more. The CSI crew said their goodbyes, and climbed into their separate cars.

* * *

 **Surprise! I managed to get two chapters written and I thought why not just post them? ^^ Hope everyone enjoyed a closure to the Ethan Mattias' case.**

 **As always, a shoutout to the wonderful reviewers: Kristen, Severas22, Marymel, Moodshadow07, FictionWriter91, lynn080 and FlipChick23. Appreciate the support!**

 **Okay I'm done rambling, head on to chapter 20 guys! ^^**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I posted two chapters today! Make sure you've read the previous chapter (chapter 19) before this one! ^^**

 **Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 20:**

* * *

A couple of hours too soon, the night shift crew arrived back at the lab again for their regular shift. They had all made the most out of the few hours of rest they had gotten, and hoped that tonight's shift wouldn't be as intense as the previous one.

As Morgan walked down the corridor on the way to her office, she stopped by the break room first, hoping that someone had gotten a pot of coffee going. She had a minor headache from the lack of rest. A double shift with barely five hours before the next one could be an extremely draining combination. Sadly, it was one combination that they were all quite familiar with.

She sighed audibly in relief when the mouth-watering aroma of the coffee filled her senses. And it wasn't the weak coffee that everyone had an unspoken distaste for, but rather Greg's amazing, strong coffee beans that she caught a whiff of.

 _Thank you, Greg._ She thought. Greg's premium coffee beans had been all their saving graces on more than one occasion. It had even come up to the point that the night shift crew had a money pot where they each contributed to, just so that Greg's premium coffee beans could be purchased and brewed. Now, she definitely wanted a cup of that coffee.

"Ah. The smell of heaven." Morgan murmured, spotting Greg by the coffee maker. "Thanks Greg." She smiled at him in greeting, before going to rinse her mug.

"No worries." Greg's grin in return was sincere, yet he couldn't keep the tiredness out of his voice.

Morgan frowned slightly as she went to stand next to him. "Did you get any rest?" There were dark eye circles under his eyes, and he only looked slightly better than before they left from the double shift.

"Not much. Swung by the grocery store to get the coffee beans and some groceries for home…" Greg admitted, touched by her concern. He had managed to snag about two hours of sleep before going to the grocery store, return home with some dinner, then drive to work.

Morgan on the other hand, looked rested and ready to go, but was unconsciously rubbing her forehead. After six months of working with her, Greg knew that Morgan would occasionally get headaches, especially when they had to do doubles. And he knew that her remedy was a good cup of coffee, or even hot chocolate if she was feeling especially crappy. It was normal; they all had little ailments at times due to the long hours they pulled. Sara would be snappier, and Nick would need double the amount of coffee to function properly.

"Let's hope for a less intense shift then…" Morgan mused, leaning against the counter. There was an easy silence as they waited for the coffee brew to be ready. Morgan found the silence some what comforting. For now, they were just two friends with a common need for coffee, waiting for the miracle brew. There was no drama, the elephant in the room was ignored (for now), and it was much like what used to be. She found herself more relax with Greg than she had ever been in the last 24 hours. It was so easy, to forget about the photograph, because of their proximity during work.

Her thoughts continued to wander, as she recalled the words that he had spoken in her home.

" _I thought we were friends, that what we had was special…I thought…you might be the one…"_

What a way for a confession. Perhaps they were spoken out of anger, but Morgan knew that Greg meant every word that he said. And she returned his feelings. Greg made her feel special, and she could be herself around him. There was a compatibility between them that she had never felt in her other relationships, and she was determined not to lose this chance, not without a fight.

The question was: did the revelation of her secret change his feelings for her? Seeing the comfortable silence that they had now, she hoped that it didn't.

 _Here I go, trying to blur the lines again…He might not even forgive me for the entire Masquerade fiasco... He might just be nice simply because we WORK together._ The pessimistic side of her cried out. She sighed, her mixed emotions worsening the migraine she had.

Similarly, Greg noticed that the tension between them had temporarily dissipated. He had nearly forgotten about the elephant in the room, nearly. It was easy to maintain such a comfortable level of conversation, simply because of who Morgan was. Last night's shift was an anomaly: awkward, with both being so cordial and formal, careful not to hurt the other's feelings. And he realised that, he hated it.

As corny as it sounded, Greg wanted his best friend back. He wanted to be able to talk to her, to confide in her, to tease her, and to even flirt with her. It's only been a few days since he found out the big secret, but Greg missed the relationship him and Morgan had. He just couldn't see them remaining so…formal with each other for so long.

 _We really need to have that talk soon._ Greg sighed internally, just as the coffee machine finished doing it's job. He watched as Morgan filled her mug with the thick coffee brew. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Morgan…Do you think we could…have brunch together after shift tonight?" There was no delaying the inevitable; might as well get it out of the way. Besides, he didn't like to leave things hanging like that.

Morgan's head whirred around quickly upon hearing Greg's words, as her heart rate started to speed up. Does that mean he was ready to talk? A hundred different thoughts flooded her mind, things that she wanted to say to him. Already, she was formulating how to best explain her actions to him.

"We could…talk." As if he read her mind, Greg quickly added on.

"I'll like that." She allowed a small smile to grace her features. Greg returned the smile, hiding his nerves. He filled up his mug with a cup of coffee as well, and the pair made their way to their shared office. Greg's statement had given some sort of silent understanding to pass between them: a reassurance to Morgan that things would be okay, and a clear route to some closure for Greg. They truly relaxed let their guard down with each other while preparing to start the night.

Thankfully, this shift was less intense compared to the previous one. The team mostly worked on paperwork matters, plus a few, straightforward cases. Nick and Sara had to answer a call about a suicide case, while Greg and Morgan worked on a store robbery. During shift, Greg, and Morgan each had to cast personal thoughts aside, and put professionalism on the forefront. Yet, they were also both looking forward to, and dreading, the end of shift.

On Nick, Sara and D.B's part, they were glad to see that the tension between Morgan and Greg had reduced significantly. Their professionalism was showing, and their friends were relieved that the duo were able to prevent the misunderstandings from their personal lives to spill over to work. D.B was just relieved that he didn't have to interfere.

Soon, the shift ended. D.B had shooed them off once basic paperwork had been completed.

"I can't have my CSIs collapsing of fatigue or experience a burnout. All of you barely had any rest yesterday because of the double shift. Go." D.B had reasoned kindly with them. Paperwork matters could wait, health was at the forefront of consideration here. The night shift crew handed their cases to the dayshift crew before calling it a night.

* * *

"Brunch anyone?" The four CSIs were all gathered at the locker room to collect their belongings, when Nick spoke up.

"Sure." Sara was the first to agree. "I'm starved."

"The regular diner?"

"That'll be nice. You guys coming?" Sara turned to Greg and Morgan, who were sharing a look of their own.

Greg quirked his eyebrows at Morgan. _Are you okay with having brunch with them first?_ It was a silent question, communicated only through a look.

Morgan shrugged indicating she was okay, but her face had a little hesitation in them, as if wondering if they were still going to have the talk later, or it would be postponed because they would be spending time with Sara and Nick. Greg sent a reassuring smile on her way and a small nod, indicating that yes, they were still going to talk.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm pretty hungry myself." Morgan said to Nick and Sara. Greg didn't even have to voice his opinion, for his stomach let out a growl that was clearly heard through the (otherwise) quiet room. Nick smirked, while Sara and Morgan laughed heartedly at the sound.

The four colleagues and friends travelled in their separate cars to the nearby diner where they frequent. In no time at all, they were seated in a booth near the back of the diner with menus in their hands.

"What is everyone having?" Morgan asked, flipping through the menu (that she was already very familiar with). She had decided on having a chicken sandwich.

"The usual." Sara smiled from next to her. "I need some nice, comfort food right now."

"Same." Greg agreed, closing his menu.

"I guess I'll go with a platter of French Toast and an egg omelette." Seated across from Sara, Nick piped up. "Shall we order?"

Three heads nodded, and Nick signalled for the waitress. "We'll like to have one vege burger, with extra olives, and a cup of coffee with milk," he nodded in Sara's direction. "I'll be having French toast with the egg omelette, with a cup of tea."

Greg spoke next before Nick could carry on. "Chicken sandwich with a glass of orange juice for her, and I'll have an Eggs Benedict with a cup of coffee with milk." He rattled off his and Morgan's order.

While the guys were ordering on their behalf, the two woman traded smiles and secret looks. It was nice to know that the guys were looking out for them, and that they took note of their orders each time round. Chivalry wasn't dead after all, no matter what some people may say.

With all four of them present, conversation was lively and refreshing. Nick and Sara were pretty sure that their friends hadn't had a chance to talk things out yet, so they carefully steered the conversation from anything that might trigger unpleasant reactions. New Year's Resolutions, talk about past cases, and the idea of starting a dumpster diving counter (so that it was fair for everyone) was tossed about.

Greg and Morgan on the other hand, welcomed the distraction that Nick and Sara provided. The fact that they would be having a heart-to-heart conversation soon after weighed heavily in their minds. It didn't sound so frightening at the start of shift, but as the hour drew closer, they were nervous. Morgan was worried that Greg might want to break the friendship off because of her secret. Greg was apprehensive of what he may learn during the conversation, for it would really be helpful in determining what to do moving forward.

* * *

The food was tasty as always, and the CSIs all soon satisfied and ready to call it a day. Nick insisted on picking up the tab, despite protest by the rest. While he was doing that, Sara asked Greg and Morgan what their plans were for the rest of the day.

"Well…" Greg scratched the back of his neck, the nerves he had been fighting to keep at bay rolling in like waves. "Morgan and I plan to talk…sort some stuff out." The woman in question nodded in agreement.

"Ahh…I see." Sara was quiet for a moment. "That's good." And it was true, for Sara knew that the only way the duo could fix this was to talk it out. It would clear the misunderstandings lingering in the air. Her friends were taking the first step into rebuilding the broken bridge of trust, and Sara hoped for the best for them.

When Nick returned, Sara practically dragged him away after bidding the younger two goodbye. Morgan and Greg watched with mild-amusement as Nick chased after Sara, questioning her what the rush was. Once the duo had climbed into their respective cars and drove off, only did Greg and Morgan focused their attention on the other.

"So…" Morgan began, suddenly conscious of Greg's eyes on her form. It was the first time they were alone under personal circumstances since the encounter in the break room. To say that Morgan was nervous, would be an understatement.

Greg took a step forward, his eyes cloudy and unreadable. "I don't think we should talk here. Shall we go to somewhere quieter?" He queried. A heart to heart talk in the middle of a crowded diner didn't seem right to him.

Morgan agreed, and after some deliberation, they decided to head to Greg's home, which was about fifteen minutes away. She opted to drive there in her own car seeing as she was planning to go home afterwards. It also gave her some time to prepare herself mentally for the impending conversation.

 _No more secrets Morgan. No more._

* * *

 **Hope everyone liked this! The next chapter will be the long-awaited talk where Greg and Morgan finally sort things out!**

 **Reviews will be nice! Have a good day everyone!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	21. Chapter 21

**Masquerade Love**

 **Chapter 22:**

* * *

Shortly after, Morgan was seated comfortably on Greg's couch in his apartment, waiting in trepidation as Greg poured out some drinks for them. This place, held several happy memories for her. Morgan recalled sitting at the exact same spot close to a week ago, with her head on Greg's shoulder as they watched the Christmas movies. Their endless laughter, commentary, and the jokes…Gosh, so much could change in just one week.

Greg came back with a cup of coffee for her, and just a glass of water for himself. He settled himself next to Morgan, close but not touching. An awkward silence followed, each not sure of how to start.

Taking a deep breath, Morgan rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She carefully took out a photograph. Not just any photograph, but the one that Greg had seen at her home, the one which he had crumpled and thrown on the floor. She smoothened the edges out tenderly. The creases that were left though, were permanent scars, a painful reminder of what happened.

Greg felt his heart clench at the sight of the photograph, as unpleasant memories flooded into his mind. He had been so angry when he found out… Now, the anger was replaced with hurt, and questions as to why she had chosen to keep mum.

"I'm sorry Greg." Morgan finally bucked up the courage to speak. It was an apt sentence that summarized quite a lot of things that she wanted to say. She stared at the picture, of herself in the aqua green gown and the mask grinning at the camera.

Wordlessly, Greg held out his palm, asking for permission to have the photograph. She handed it over, watching him silently as he studied the image carefully.

"Why did you not tell me?" He said, lifting his head so that his eyes met hers, still holding on to the photograph. Hurt was evident in his words.

"I didn't mean to…First you have to know Greg, that our chanced meeting at the balcony, was beyond magical. It was not like anything I've experienced before, like something in a fairy-tale. When we danced, I was on cloud nine… But the moment Emma screamed…" she paused as the memory hit her, "I felt like I was jolted out of a dream and back to reality. There was so much blood, and she was only eight months pregnant…." She took a deep breath to keep her emotions under control.

"As much as I hate to admit it…It slipped my mind that I left you by the balcony, and I only remembered much later when Emma was pronounced okay by the doctor. I felt so guilty for leaving you, especially since you showed me who you were!" Morgan admitted. _No more secrets. No more…_ She had decided earlier, and she was going through with it.

"It's not your fault Morgan." Greg had been listening in silence, reminiscing the events from six months ago. Now, he squeezed her hand for support. "Nobody wanted that to happen. She and the baby are both fine now…"

She managed a weak smile before continuing her story. "I looked for you, the day after the ball. Without a name or state though, it was difficult to narrow things down. The only thing I could do was walked around the grounds and hope that I'll bump into you." Morgan relayed what she had done the following day to Greg.

Greg never released his hand that was now intertwined with hers. He was surprise to hear that she had tried to look for him after the ball, for he had done the same.

"I looked for you too."

"I know." This time, she was the one that squeezed his hand, as she sent him a small smile. Her eyes said everything, that she knew of the actions he had taken in a bid to find her. Although both had been walking the grounds at the same time, fate hadn't allowed them to bump into each other.

At that time, both had wondered if fate was against them, but the fact that they had met again (here at Las Vegas, at the same branch, doing the same shift), proved otherwise.

"Two months later, when I applied for a job here, meeting you again was the last thing I ever expected. It was a shocker to see you, and I quickly realised that you didn't recognise me from the D and D. Telling you who I was, would simply complicated matters. I didn't want the events of the D and D to affect us building a professional relationship and friendship. And…" Morgan suddenly stopped. So far, the conversation was going better than she expected, but she stopped herself before she revealed too much.

As Morgan spoke, Greg reminded himself to put himself in her shoes; to see things in her perspective. He could understand why she had initially decided to keep her dual identity a secret: the encounter on the balcony was semi-romantic, and it would have made creating a working relationship and friendship more difficult had he known. It was much like doing things in reverse: knowing someone on a semi-intimate level, then working backwards to being colleagues and friends. It was comforting to know that she had considered multiple perspectives before coming to a decision of keeping the secret. But that didn't answer the question of why didn't she reveal the secret to him after their working relationship had solidified.

For now, however, Greg was more interested in the sudden cut off in Morgan's words.

"And…?" He prompted.

"And…" She began, but stopped again, biting her lip. Greg noticed her nervousness, and he once again found her hands and patted it in encouragement.

"I won't get mad Morgan." He sent a small smile in her direction, before turning sombre. "While we're on the topic of that, let me just say that I'm really sorry for my hurtful words that day. I said some things that I didn't mean out of anger, and as angry as I was, I shouldn't have said it." Greg sighed.

"If you're worried about that, I won't get angry again…I promise." He added gently. They were matured adults, and he had said he wanted to talk. Even if whatever she said cause him anger, he would try his damnedest to suppress it. He had been feeling guilty over his words and actions that no doubt caused Morgan further distress on that fateful day. _And I never want to be the one to be the cause of her tears again…_

* * *

Greg's overwhelming concern for her only added to the guilt that was on Morgan's shoulders. She felt the emotions welling up within her, and lowered her head to the floor so that Greg couldn't see her try to suppress her tears.

"Why are you such a good person Greg…" Her voice cracked. "I…I kept a secret from you for six month! You have all the right to be angry at me…Why are you still so good to me?"

 _I don't deserve you Greg…You're such a good person…Oh Greg…_ Her subconscious chanted.

By then, Greg had noted the change in Morgan. She was silently sobbing, he realised, hiding her tears behind the curtain of blonde hair.

 _You can cry in front of me Morgan…It's okay._ Protective instincts kicked in and all Greg wanted to do was to hold Morgan in his arms and wipe the tears away. However, his rational side knew that doing so would only add on to Morgan's embarrassment. Hence, he simply squeezed her hand, while the other hands found its way to her shoulders, proving her some encouragement.

"That's because you're a wonderful person Morgan…Sure, you had your reasons for keeping quiet, but they were because you wanted to protect us both. I can't imagine how you must have felt all this time. You're strong, beautiful inside and out, kind and simply amazing. There's nothing for me to be angry about." He said softly.

"That's…the…problem." She finally got out between tears. Greg's brows furrowed in confusion, but he said nothing.

It took a few moments for Morgan to regain her composure. "I was scared Greg…" She sniffed, carefully extracted her fingers away from his warm hands, and placed them on her lap. She tried her best to ignore the lost of comfort and warmth from Greg's hands, focusing on the ground. "You probably had…a certain perception of the lady at the Dinner and Dance. Perhaps you felt that she was graceful, confident, strong, beautiful…But that's not the woman behind the mask." Greg was beginning to know where this conversation was heading.

"I'm not that perception that you have Greg. I have my flaws too…I can be temperamental, I had a terrible relationship with my father, and I broke the CSI code back in L.A….I was scared that your expectations would fall short to the reality of who I was…And that's another reason I didn't tell you…"

 _There, I said it._

"I'm sorry Morgan…" He didn't know what else to say. Morgan had just barred her soul to him, exposing her innermost vulnerability. She had been afraid that he wouldn't have accepted her for who she was…He understood her completely, for he had similar thoughts on finding out her dual identity. But now, he was pretty sure she didn't romanticise him based on the events of the D and D. If anything, she was expecting HIM to have done so.

To carry such a burden, must have been tiring for the past six months… _Oh Morgan…_

Morgan sat crossed legged on the couch, feeling all the tension leave her body. Fatigue replaced it. The long working hours, lack of sleep, plus the talk with Greg had left her strapped of energy. She wasn't very sure why she had said what she said, but all she knew was that she trusted Greg with her life. When he said he wouldn't hurt her, he meant it, and she believed him.

"You listen to me, Morgan Elisabeth Brody." Greg suddenly shifted his position such that he was facing her. He was looking at her with all seriousness, if the use of her full name had not been a good enough indication.

"You are a wonderful person, and don't even think otherwise. Every person has their flaws, and you are amazing despite of them. In the past six months, I've seen you grow so much as a person. You fixed your relationship with your father, you put in 100% into your job. And you're passionate, sweet, kind…the list goes on. Yes, I might have had a certain perception of the woman behind the mask, but it doesn't matter anymore. Because, I like you, Morgan, just the way that you are, flaws and all."

She wanted to melt into a puddle at his sweet words. "But…the secret, I kept it from you." Greg's sigh cut her off.

"I forgive you for that M…there was never any doubt about it. Besides, I don't think I want anyone else to be the one behind the mask." She blushed then, and a small smile graced her features.

 _It was true though…_ Greg reflected. Morgan and himself had such a close, special bond. He was genuinely attracted to both her looks and personality, and he wanted to be with her. After hearing her side of the story, his feelings never changed.

Yes, it was going to take him awhile to fully accept the fact that Morgan and the mysterious lady were the same, but he understood why she did it, and forgave her for that. The secret didn't really change anything really. If anything, Greg felt that this hurdle had even strengthen his feelings for Morgan, and their friendship as well.

"Thank you, Greg…Thank you so much for everything." Without warning, she moved and engulfed him in a tight hug. Morgan allowed the last of her tears to flow freely as she inhaled the familiar scent that she missed. She had been so afraid…afraid that Greg wouldn't forgive her for her mistake. But he had taken everything well, and even forgave him. She was beyond relieved.

Things were finally looking up.

He returned the hug with equal vigour, conscious of the fact that their friendship had been dangling precariously by a thread, but now things have been stabilised. God, even though they saw each other during work, he missed her.

* * *

"Morgan?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we said we weren't going to talk about it…But can I just ask you something?" He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Go ahead. I promised myself to be truthful regarding this, and everything else whenever possible."

The pair were seated side by side on the couch, with Morgan's head resting on Greg's shoulder. His arm encircled around her frame, tucking her snuggly to his side. It was a similar position to the one they were in while watching the Christmas films. They were both emotionally drained, and had spent a few moments in comfortable silence when Greg spoke. Morgan gave him the consent to ask her the question, but never moved from her position.

"Why didn't you tell me about this a few months after, after we had become friends? Did you plan to ever tell me?" He kept his tone light and curious. It was a question that was bugging him still.

She sighed, shifting slightly to curl her sock covered toes beneath her. "Believe me, I've tried to tell you. It's not as easy as it looks. There were times where I was just bursting to tell you, but it was just the wrong time. This…this isn't something that you can spring on someone during or after shift… Remember the day where I came over to watch Christmas movies and you said your friend gave birth?" She could feel Greg's tentative nod.

"I was planning on telling you then," a serene look was on her face as she remembered the events of that day. "But you were so happy about the news of the baby…I didn't want to kill your mood. There were a few other times too, where I wanted to tell you, but the timing was just off…" She played with the hem of her shirt while she spoke.

Greg was thoughtful. Most of the time people made assumptions about the actions of others. To hear Morgan's truthful take on the matter had been refreshing. It killed any doubts he had in his mind about her feelings for him, and the male CSI found that he had a new-found respect for Morgan. She was so emotionally strong and kind.

He turned his head slightly so that he could better see Morgan. Her head of blonde hair rested comfortably on his shoulder, a perfect fit. She was simply staring into space with a peaceful look, but still, Greg found the scene endearing.

In a spur of a moment kind of action, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

Although Morgan's face had been an expression of peace, she was still very much aware of the man sitting next to her. In fact, Greg's regular breathing had been one of the things that brought her to a state of calm. She could feel every single rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, which was very comforting.

The sudden kiss she felt at the top of her head jolted her out of her little bubble of calm. Her heart rate began to speed up, and she felt her face turn pink quickly. In a moment, she lifted her head off Greg's shoulder and stared shyly at him.

"What was that for?"

"For just being you. You're a really amazing woman Morgan Brody." Greg simply said, amused to see that his words caused her face to go a deeper shade of red.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself Greg. Don't sell yourself short. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

He was silent for a moment. "What if I want to have you?"

* * *

"What?" That was a curveball she certainly didn't expect.

"I like you Morgan." He stated simply, looking at her in the eye. If she was being truthful with him here, he didn't see why he couldn't confess his feelings. "I've liked you for quite a while now. Every time we work together, or just spend time together, my feelings for you grow stronger and stronger. I feel something for you M, and I want to give us a chance."

Morgan couldn't believe this was happening. Greg just told her that he liked her! No, it wasn't like, it was something deeper than that. She could see it in his eyes that he was serious, and there was a kind of fondness that she had never noticed before.

"Your feelings never changed? Even after you found out the secret?"

Greg smiled gently and shook his head. "It didn't change Morgan, and hopefully, it'll never will."

Morgan didn't even try to hide the broad grin that came on her face. She simply took his hand in hers, and interlaced their fingers, never letting go.

"I feel the same way." She said at last. Greg squeezed her hand, his smile mirroring hers. He kissed her forehead tenderly, an expression of adoration, love and promise.

"I'm pretty sure that that's the best thing I've heard all day." Morgan laughed at his words, before the pair shared a hug.

"So what happens now?" She looked into his eyes curiously when they broke the hug.

"Now is the time I believe, that I ask you on a proper date." Greg grinned. "Dinner on Sunday night?"

"I thought you'll never ask." She beamed, cupping one of his cheeks with her hand lovingly.

His warm, larger hand covered the hand that was on his cheek, and he gently grasped it. "I'll pick you up at seven then."

"It's a date." Her eyes twinkled. Greg merely winked in reply.

* * *

 _Well, things certainly turned out differently than I expected._ Sometime later, Morgan was on her way home for some rest before shift. After the confession, the pair had simply cuddled on the couch and watched some TV together. Now, driving alone in her car, Morgan allowed herself to reflect on the events of the day.

When Greg had said he wanted to talk, she never thought that they would end up with plans for a date on Sunday night. While she had been sure of her own (and his feelings too) for awhile now, she hadn't expected him to act on them so soon after the big revelation of her secret. Greg never ceased to amaze her, and she was relieved that he had forgiven her.

Ifonly her past self from six months ago could see her now, how tickled she must feel. She had met, lost, then re-met the man of her dreams. From colleagues, to close friends, to where they were now: something more. In a way, Morgan was grateful to the turn of events at the CSI Dinner and Dance, for things might have become different if not for it. Although the route to today had its' own challenges, but she had accomplished so much more: her relationship with her father was improving, she had proved herself worthy as a CSI to the Las Vegas crew, she had strong friendships with Nick, Sara and the others and her relationship with Greg had slowly blossomed.

She thanked the lucky stars for one Greg Sanders, for he was amazing in every single way. _Without his help and constant support, I'll probably not be where I am today with so many things…_ She mused over how Greg had helped her to become a better person: creating opportunities for her and her father to interact, comforting her and supporting her when cases got tough, refilling her coffee at work…The list goes on. It was all the little things that he did which touched her heart, and made her fall head over heels for him.

 _I can't wait for Sunday._ She sighed in contentment.

* * *

Meanwhile, similar thoughts were running through Greg's mind, as he watched Morgan's car drive away in the distance. It had been a nerve-wrecking few moments during his confession, but it had all turned out well in the end. He was proud of himself for plucking up the courage to ask her out. He could almost imagine Nick and Sara's face when they find out. _They'll be smirking at me and saying 'it's about time!'_ He thought wryly.

Greg ambled to the kitchen, still deep in thought. As he opened the fridge for a drink, he spotted the few photographs that he had attached to the door. The first one was from the recent CSI Christmas party. What really drew him in was the photograph of him, D.B and Nick from the D and D. _So much has changed in six months._ He reflected. Now, he had a date with a woman that he was not only crazy about, but in which they had an intense connection and mutual understanding.

He walked back to the living room, picking up another photograph that had been left on the coffee table. After Morgan had told her side of the story, he had asked if he could keep the photograph of her and Emma. It held a special meaning to him. She had been shy about it at first, but eventually gave in. Now, Greg held the photograph that had triggered the spiral of recent events. The photograph was permanently creased because he had practically crushed it that fateful day in spite. Greg traced each crease carefully with a finger.

He stared at Morgan's smiling face in the picture, allowing the events of that evening to return to his mind. He could still remember the feel of her in his arms as they slow-danced and the laughter they shared over jokes and anecdotes. Why hadn't he seen the parallels before?

Perhaps, it was because when Morgan Brody came into his life, she filled the void that the mystery woman left. Perhaps it was because Morgan was all that he wanted, so he stopped comparing her to the mystery woman, or any other women he had dated. Perhaps it was simply because she was just so special.

 _But whatever it is,_ Greg placed Morgan's photograph next to his on the fridge. _She's definitely amazing, and I'm going to cherish her._

 _Gosh, I can't wait for Sunday._

* * *

 **Just the epilogue left folks! Hope that the direction Greg and Morgan took satisfied everyone haha.**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the double chapter previously: NickyCatherineStokes2442, lynn080, Guest, Kristen, Moonshadow07 and FictionWriter91. ^^ Always happy to hear feedback and comments!**

 **Stay tuned to the epilogue!**

 **-TrixieNancy124**


	22. Epilogue

**Masquerade Love**

 **Epilogue.**

* * *

Assistant Supervisor Julie (Jules) Finlay joined the team in mid-January and thankfully, jelled well with everyone else. She was a remarkable woman with strong morals, and an analytical mind. Greg, Morgan, and everyone else took an instant liking towards her. Finn, as she liked to be called, was much like an elder-sister figure to the rest of the CSI family.

Morgan and Greg's first date went well, and the pair enjoyed themselves tremendously. Two more equally interesting dates followed before Greg had asked Morgan to officially be his. Morgan had accepted readily, and till this day, the couple was going strong.

They had informed D.B (he had to know being their supervisor), and their close circle of friends. Nick, Sara, D.B and the others were all very happy for them. And yes, true to Greg's prediction, there had been chorused of "it's about time!" coming from their friends.

Apparently, Hodges had the closest bet in the betting pool, so all eighty-two dollars was his. But he had generously contributed the money to the office pot which was used to purchase Greg's coffee beans.

"There was a betting pool?" Morgan's eyes had bulged out considerably when Greg shared that information with her in their office a few days after they had become official.

"My response exactly." He said dryly as he took a seat next to her. He casually took her hand in his, an action Morgan felt was very comforting.

"Were we that oblivious? That all of them saw something we didn't?" Morgan piped up after awhile, frown lines on her face. It was unsettling to know that her friends knew her better than she knew herself.

"Perhaps so? But does it really matter now? What's important is that we finally got to where we are today." He squeezed her hand gently, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I guess so," her stomach started doing flip-flops at his proximity. Morgan inhaled the long familiar scent that was uniquely Greg. She suddenly smiled cheekily at her boyfriend. "And I won't have it any other way."

* * *

 **Five months later…**

It was May, and the team was quite busy. Although the night shift crew now had a team of six people, workload was still equally taxing. The CSIs often found themselves coming in early or leaving late just to be able to make a dent in the growing amounts of paperwork.

This night was a slow one, something that everyone was grateful for. So far, only Greg and Sara had been called on a case out with D.B.

Morgan was in her shared office with Greg, taking the extra time to sort out the evidence her colleagues had brought in moments ago. Greg had stopped by the breakroom to grab some drinks for them.

"I swear, Nick and Sara are hiding something." That was the first thing that Greg said when he stepped into their office.

Morgan threw a curious glance at her boyfriend's direction. "Why do you say that?" She carefully catalogued the next item before pausing in her work to give her attention to Greg.

He handed her the cup of steaming hot tea. "Every time I walk into a room, they would stop talking or just change the subject. And when I ask them what's going on, they always say nothing. It's been going on for a few days actually." He brushed his hand through his hair in mild frustration. "I just know they're hiding something."

Greg quickly relayed what had transpired earlier. Apparently, Sara and Nick were in the break room too when he stopped by for some tea, and their hushed whispers completely stopped the moment he walked in. A quick query of 'what were you guys talking about?' yielded only hesitation from his two colleagues.

Morgan didn't comment, and sipped on her tea to hide a secret smile. There was no way she was going to tell her boyfriend the reason Nick and Sara were being so secretive. And it had to do with a surprise birthday party for him.

Greg would turn be turning thirty-six a week from now, and the CSIs were planning a birthday surprise for him. _I gotta tell Nick and Sara to be more careful._ She mused. _Won't want him to find out about the party and ruin the surprise._

The blonde CSI stole a glance at her boyfriend. Dark eye circles had appeared under his eyes, and he looked tired. Morgan couldn't blame him, for she was sure she looked equally frazzled. Despite the fatigue, Morgan still thought that Greg looked as handsome as ever. He loved what he did, and it showed regardless of how tiring the job may be. Currently, the man next to her had on what she called 'the thinking look'.

Just as Morgan was enjoying the little moment of peace they had, Greg suddenly snapped his fingers. "They must be dating."

Morgan nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. "What?" She spluttered. "What makes you think _**that**_?" Nick and Sara, dating? Where had Greg gotten the idea from?

Greg shrugged. "It's the only possible explanation." He stated, and started to check off a list. "Fact one: they're being very secretive; fact two: the two of them been spending more time together ever since we've started dating; fact three: I know that Nick has a crush on Sara for awhile now."

"Back up. Nick likes Sara?" Morgan asked, cocking her head curiously in her boyfriend's direction. Greg responded with an affirmative nod.

"Still, we don't have any evidence." She said weakly. What worried Morgan though, was that if not for a fact that she knew what Nick and Sara were up to, she would totally agree with Greg's theory. Nick and Sara would really make a handsome couple, and the pair had a solid friendship foundation. There had been moments that before that suggested that there was something more, but she had always left it be, preferring not to interfere. Greg had replanted that seed into her mind, and she was now wondering if she ought to give her friends some hints.

 _They both deserve someone that loves them unconditionally, someone that accepts them for who they are._ She reflected. Morgan was glad that she had found that in Greg Sanders. Now, would Nick and Sara find that in each other?

"I'm sure that must be it." Greg's voice brought her back to reality. "I'll see if I can get some evidence to prove my theory." He added on cheekily.

"Perhaps they want to keep it hush-hush for now? Test the waters?" Morgan suggested. She couldn't have Greg probing around any more than he was now; they still had a party to plan!

"Perhaps," Greg agreed. "But if those two are dating, no sense in hiding from their little brother and sister. We'll be more than happy for them…"

Morgan was about to reply, but her cell chimed signalling a message. She glanced at the text message from Finn. "Gotta go, case with Finn and Nick." She stood up and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "Don't overthink this okay? It might just be nothing."

"We'll see how it goes. Catcha later." Greg winked at her mysteriously, standing as well so that he could go to his table to carry on with his work.

* * *

"Greg suspects something." Morgan said as she climbed into the back seat of the SUV. Nick was in the driver seat while Finn sat on the passenger side.

Finn raised her brows. "How so?" The older blonde woman would be overseeing the catering of food for the party, and thought she managed to do things discreetly thus far.

"He thinks you and Sara are hiding something." Morgan addressed her male friend, and proceeded to relay her conversation with Greg.

"Wow, nothing ever gets past Greg huh." Finn commented.

"He's very observant." Nick agreed. "Anyhow, Sara and I been working on the guest list, and so far most people have said okay. Doc needs to give it a miss though, because of a family gathering." Nick and Sara had been given the task of networking with the rest of the people in the crime lab, discreetly of course.

"Got it. I've already gotten him to agree on a 'date' that Sunday afternoon. I'll pass you the spare key to my apartment nearing the date." Morgan said. She nudged Nick on the shoulder. "Greg seems to think that you and Sara are dating." She kept her tone light and teasing.

"Really? Why would he think that?" Nick's reply was casual, but only Finn, who was sitting next to him, caught the change in his demeanour. _Is Greg's theory right?_ The assistant supervisor thought curiously.

"That's what I asked him too." Morgan answered, shaking her head as she recalled her boyfriend's reply. Greg had been so spot on, but no way was she going to share those observations until she had the time to corner Sara and ask her about HER feelings. "Just be careful okay? I think he's hell bent on finding evidence to prove his theory right."

Finn watched as Nick gulped. "Roger that. Gosh planning something behind Greg's back is getting harder and harder each year." The subject was changed, and the trio chatted comfortably about other matters on the way to the crime scene.

* * *

 **One week later…**

Greg sat on his couch, flipping through the day's newspapers. It was Sunday, and everyone was off work today. He would be turning thirty-six in a few days, and Morgan had insisted that they went on a date today because his actual birthday would be a work day. Currently, he was decked casually in a t-shirt and jeans, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive.

At the thought of Morgan, a contented smile came onto Greg's face. She was the best thing that ever happened in his life, and he was grateful for her. In the few months that they had been together, they had grown together; not just as a couple, but also individually. His self-confidence and self-image had improved drastically thanks to her. There were tough times, but on the whole, the journey has been relatively smooth sailing.

The door-bell rang, cutting Greg off from his musings. He crossed the hallway in a few large strides and opened it. Morgan smiled at him in greeting, dressed in a white blouse and maroon coloured jeans.

"Hey." She greeted, as he let her in.

"Hello." He answered, closing the door behind her. He captured his lips with hers for a breath-taking kiss.

"Mmm…If you keep this up, we'll never get out." She murmured when they broke the kiss.

"Let's just stay in…. I don't mind…" He answered, leaning his forehead against hers. She shook her head in amusement, and pulled away.

"But I mind…I've something planned for today. Ready to go?" Morgan tried to ignore Greg's persistent pout as much as she could. She had to get Greg out of the house for a couple of hours, and during that time, the rest of the CSIs would be setting up for Greg's birthday surprise at her house. Going on a date with Greg was just a way to keep him busy so that he wouldn't drop by her house (or anywhere near the vicinity) before the surprise was set up.

Before coming to Greg's, Morgan had already dropped off her spare key with Nick. The ex-quarterback was already on the way to her place with Sara in tow.

"You're no fun." Greg answered. But he still kept one arm looped around her waist. "Just give me a moment to gather my keys and wallet." In no time at all, Greg and Morgan were settled in Morgan's car.

Greg had wanted to drive at first, but Morgan insisted to be the one driving. "Don't want to spoil the surprise of where we're going." She had told him firmly. Greg had finally resigned to being the passenger for a change (he was mostly the one driving Morgan around after they had gotten together). Secretly, he was touched that Morgan was doing so much just to celebrate his birthday _._

"So where are we going?" Greg's voice oozed curiosity as Morgan started the car. She threw her boyfriend a secretive smile. "I'm not telling. You'll find out when we get there."

"Come on M! You know I don't really like surprises." Greg tried to wheedle the truth out of her. He was excited on where they were going, but honestly, the location was secondary compared to just spending some time with Morgan.

"Nope. Ain't saying a word then, still ain't saying a thing now." It was fun just to mess with Greg at times.

The journey was smooth, and soon, the duo arrived at their destination.

"Surprise." Morgan couldn't help but grin as she took in Greg's expression. He had a mixture of incredulity, excitement and just pure joy painted on his face.

"No way! Really?" He breathed.

Morgan nodded. "Yes, really." They were parked outside one of Las Vegas' most famous game arcades. It was one of the places that Greg always wanted to visit, but work commitments and other things have always gotten in the way.

If possible, Greg's face lit up further like a Christmas Tree. "You're the best." He pecked her on the lips. Morgan merely winked at him. "Well, you might not think that way after I beat you at some games."

"Bring it on."

* * *

Greg and Morgan spent about two hours at the arcade, playing a myriad of different games. They enjoyed the friendly competition that each provided, and truly had a lot of fun. Although they were slightly out of place (since most of the crowd were young adults), Greg was elated that he got to check something of his bucket list.

 _And I get to do it with the woman I love._ Greg thought fondly as he watched Morgan played a round of Pac Man. Greg knew that he loved Morgan for quite a while now, but he hadn't told her yet. He was waiting for the right opportunity before professing his love to her. And he preferred if the circumstances were more romantic.

Regardless, it was proving to be a wonderful day thus far.

"So where to next?" Greg asked, as they walked out of the arcade hand in hand. Morgan paused and (pretended) to ponder for a bit.

"I was thinking we could go back to my place and prepare dinner together? Something different and homecooked." She put forth her idea. This had been Morgan's plan all along, that they would swing by the grocer's after the arcade before heading back home (where Nick and the rest would be waiting).

"Sounds nice." Greg agreed. Home-made dinner with Morgan? Sounds romantic, and that was a combination he liked.

Greg and Morgan's next stop was to the grocer's. They had decided to make some spaghetti, and were now on a hunt for the necessary ingredients. Morgan pushed the trolley, while debating what ingredients they ought to have in their spaghetti with Greg.

It was a very simple activity of grocery shopping, but Greg found that he liked the simplicity of the whole situation. Things just seemed very normal, and they were like any other ordinary couple shopping for food. Conversation flowed naturally; nothing was forced. The domestic situation made Greg very contented.

While Greg went ahead to grab some mushrooms, Morgan sent a text to Nick.

 _We're at the grocery store. Should be back in about thirty minutes. Need anything?_

 _Nope, gotcha covered. Everyone's on the way. _

_See ya._ She quickly typed a reply and put away her phone.

"I think that's about all." Greg said as he placed a packet of mushrooms into the trolley. "Anything else?"

"I think we covered everything." Morgan agreed. Greg took over the job of manoeuvring the trolley and the couple made their way to the check out line.

As they neared Morgan's apartment, Morgan started feeling a mixture of apprehension and excitement. She was excited because she was sure that Greg had no idea of the party that was going to take place. It would be a pleasant surprise. However, she was also apprehensive because the perfectionist in her was going crazy: what if Greg didn't like the party? What if someone messed up the plans or the food was bad? What if someone's gift was something Greg didn't liked?

Greg sat in the passenger seat still, staring at the view outside. However, he could pick up a couple of subtle cues from his girlfriend. She was nervous about something, although Greg couldn't figure out what it was.

"You okay?" He finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Morgan swallowed and nodded.

"Just thinking." She forced all the negative thoughts out of her mind. _We've plan so hard for the party, everything will be fine._ She told herself repeatedly.

In no time at all, Morgan was inserting the key into the lock of her apartment, trying her hardest to contain her excitement (and apprehension). Greg stood behind her, carrying the grocery bags.

The door unlocked, Morgan motioned for Greg to enter first.

Greg walked into Morgan's apartment, noting immediately that it was dark. The curtains were all drawn and the lights switched off. And was it his imagination, or did he smell food?

"SURPRISE!" Before Greg could comment, suddenly all the lights came on, and the room was filled with people. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREG!" There was a rousing applause.

Greg stood there, stunned, as he took in Morgan's living room. All of his friends from the crime lab had popped out from their hiding places, and were grinning at him. The room had been decorated with colourful balloons and streamers. Alphabets pasted on the wall spelled 'Happy Birthday Greg!'. And yes, his nose hadn't been wrong when he thought he smelled food, for he could spy a buffet table at the corner of the room.

"Wow, that was unexpected. Thanks guys!" He beamed, making eye-contact with each person in turn. There were Nick, Finn, Sara, D.B, Hodges, Dave and many others. And of course, there was Morgan, smiling charmingly at him.

"Were you in on this?" Greg took a step towards his girlfriend and asked, before realising how silly his question sounded. Of course she was in on this, how else could Nick and the rest spring a party in HER house without her knowing?

"Everyone chipped in." Morgan confirmed, allowing her hand to snake around her boyfriend's waist. Greg's arm came around her shoulder and his hand gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

He ahh-ed in reply, before he recalled something else. Greg turned his attention to Nick and Sara who were standing side by side. "So that's the big secret you guys been keeping from me the past two weeks?" He queried.

"Yep." Sara popped the 'p', grinning. "You have no idea how many close shaves we had. It was as if you had sonic ears or something. Every time we discussed about the party, you would mysteriously appear!"

"Yeah man. We had to change the conversation so many times to something random like cat ears and peanut butter, just so you wouldn't catch on!" Nick chimed in.

Greg simply shrugged sheepishly as the rest of the party goers laughed. "And here I thought you and Sara were an item." He answered casually.

"Well…actually…" Sara trailed off and glanced at Nick. The ex-quarterback said nothing, only picked up Sara's hand and held their joined hands up for everyone to see. An embarrass smile came onto Sara's face, just as Morgan let out a squeal.

"I KNEW IT!" Greg cried out, punching his fist in the air in triumph.

* * *

Sometime later while the party was in full swing, Morgan slipped away to her balcony for a moment. She rested her arm on the railing, closing her eyes in contentment as a gentle breeze brushed across her face. Everyone had congratulated Sara and Nick immediately upon the revelation, and the party got started. It was now a celebration for two things: Greg's birthday as well as Nick and Sara's newfound love. Everything was going smoothly, and everyone was having fun. Morgan was glad on that aspect.

"There you are." A kind voice spoke from behind, and a smile automatically graced Morgan's features. Strong hands went around her waist, hugging her close. Greg beamed tenderly at her. "I was wondering where you went."

Still trapped in his arms, Morgan turned around so that she was facing him. She leaned against the balcony railing and smiled at him. "I needed some air. Hodges and the rest can get pretty wild with a dance party." Although her curtains blocked the view of her living room, but she could imagine what was going on.

"Yeah." He leaned over and nuzzled his nose against hers. Electric sparks went down both their spines, and they both grinned. They hadn't managed to spend any time alone ever since the party started. "Thanks for everything Morgan. It's fantastic, really."

"It's not a problem." She whispered, closing the gap between their lips for a sweet kiss.

They broke apart after a while, just as the music in the room changed from an upbeat one to a slow, romantic song. Greg stared at her lovingly. One of his hands moved to clasp hers, while the other tightened around her waist.

"May I have this dance?"

Morgan glanced at their joined hands and nodded, her eyes reflecting complete happiness.

They moved in time to the music. Greg was a natural lead in slow dancing, and Morgan followed his movements with ease. Each only had eyes for the other, and everything else faded into the background.

"This is familiar." Morgan breathed after a while, sharing a knowing look with Greg. He knew exactly what she was talking about, for they had been in a similar position during the CSI Dinner and Dance. Standing here with Morgan, on a balcony, slow dancing, transported him back in time. He could almost picture her in that stunning aqua gown and mask, smiling at him like how she was doing now. He whirled her around, watching spellbound, as her long blonde locks spun in the air. She twirled back into his embrace, where she fit naturally.

The song slowly came to a close, the ending notes ringing across the balcony. Greg and Morgan continued swaying for a while, before stopping. She tilt her head up slightly to look at him, sending him a contented smile.

"You're amazing Greg. I'm glad I met you that night." She murmured.

"Me too Morgan. Me too." He stroked her cheek tenderly. They were both grateful for the encounter at the Dinner and Dance, the night that changed their fate.

As if on cue, Greg and Morgan's faces inched closer to the other. Just as when their lips were about to touch, a voice came from the living room.

"Hey lovebirds! Time to cut the cake!" It was Hodges.

"He always knows how to ruin a moment." Greg muttered, pulling back reluctantly. "Be there in a minute!" He called out.

"Well, the cake waits for no one!" Hodges hollered in response. "And it's calling my name now!" Morgan giggled at Hodges' antics.

"Come on Greg. Let's go enjoy your party." She said. She had stolen Greg for long enough now. _I'll make it up to him later._ She thought to herself with a shy smile. _Besides, I've not given him his gift yet._

As she called for Hodges to get the cake prepared, Morgan tugged Greg indoors.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Well, that's that! Hope you like it!**

 **Thank you Guest, FlipChick23, Moonshadow07, lynn080, and Marymel for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Hope everyone has enjoyed the journey with Greg and Morgan. It has been a thrill to write this and I'm glad that there has been so many positive responses! Thanks everyone for the support!**

 **My university term has started, and my idea bank is also dry, so no more Morganders from me for now. If anyone has any ideas/ prompts that you'll like to see, do drop me a message and I'll see what I can do in the future ^^**

 **Take care everyone and have a great year!**

 **Until next time,**

 **TrixieNancy124.**


End file.
